Please Don't Take My Man
by sophiacoph123
Summary: Bucky and Steve break Wanda, Clint, Sam and Scott out of The Raft. Now that their team is slowly becoming more complete, will the Avengers finally come together? Can Wanda and Bucky heal each other to complete the team? (SLOW BUILDING RELATIONSHIP)
1. The Weakest Avenger

CHAPTER 1: The Weakest Avengers

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._

 _I'm begging of you please_

 _don't take my man._

* * *

 **Bucky's POV**

The quin-jet flew seamlessly without noise as Steve and I sat across from each other, fixing our weapons with bullets. I glanced up tediously at a tense Steve who's blonde brows were furrowed in thought; I cleared my throat as the clicking of my machine gun echoed in the somewhat solemn silence, "you okay Rodgers?" I asked as my brown hair hung at the sides of my face drenched in sweat from the heat inside the quin-jet and being stuck in clumpy armour. Steve looked at me intensely and there was a trace of guilt in his blue eyes, Steve was an honourable man with many good deeds on his record...why would he feel guilty sat next to a monster like me?

"when we get them out I will be" he smiled softly before returning his concentration back to his weapon now that his shield was gone-again all because of me. We landed just outside of The Raft and a sinking feeling washed over me. I nodded at my best friend who scaled fences and walls till we arrived at steel doors which clamped shut and guarded by two security guards armed with rifles. I snuck behind them both and stabbed them from the tops of their stomachs then dragged their bodies into nearby bushes.

"That's one way to do it" Steve chuckled trying to lighten my mood, knowing that I thought he judged me for killing. He snatched a key card from the guard and the doors opened making a _pssshhhh_ sound. We stalked in, taking down guards left right and centre as red alarms blared. From a control room there was multiple security cameras and a glass window which looked on at Sam, Clint, Scott and Wanda's cells. We busted into the main room causing everyone to jump.

"And the cavalry is here!" Scott cheered pumping his fist in the air. I smirked as Steve smashed his door open before moving on to Clint.

"Hey Cap, you took your time" Clint teased hugging Steve gratefully.

"What'd you expect he's like 94!" Sam joined in as I let him out too. Suddenly Clint's demeanour changed as he stared in the direction of the last cell. Everyone walked over to Wanda's cell and almost didn't want to enter, inside she was shaking in a corner wrapped in a straight jacket with a bulky collar around her neck-she looked up at me with big, innocent round eyes that were a loving chocolate brown. I stopped in my tracks taking in the depth they held, her sunken in expression made me realise how skinny she was. Too skinny. Clint sped to her clutching her in his arms.

"Jesus..." Scott breathed at the girls condition. I looked away at Steve who looked heart broken as the young woman sobbed in the archers arms.

"I thought you forgot me" she croaked now looking at Steve and I. He knelt down to her level taking her hand gently. But the reunion was cut short when the collar buzzed and a scream ripped through Wanda's throat as she writhed in pain and convulsed. I skidded on my knees and crushed the collar with my bare hands, ignoring the slight pain-I just had to get it off her. I had an urge to protect her. Clint teared up as the burn marks stained Wanda's neck bleeding profusely. Part of me didn't like her for volunteering for HYDRA experiments and I also thought she was partly weak...

"Lets go!" I yelled as guards stormed in, Clint thrust Wanda up and I raced to help them-it was irritating how I didn't like her, yet I wanted her to be safe. There were too many guards and everyone was weak from months of mistreatment. Then Wanda let go of Clint and I and twisted her fingers which I only just noticed were bruised and bleeding...from what? What happened?

"hey little witch...remember me?" a yellow teethed guard snapped with a sadistic smile. I growled warningly and Steve had to restrain Clint as he obviously remembered the guard. "Boy you were the best pussy I 'ere had" he spat at her feet and Steve's eyes widened. I frowned aiming my gun but Wanda stopped me.

"do you know how I stayed so calm while you beat me?" Wanda hissed at him, her voice sending chills even down my spine. The Guard squinted at her with fear evident in his eyes..."I was thinking about this." She uttered before sending her red magic blasting through all hundred guards-they all lay dead on the floor with frightful stony expressions. Wanda collapsed and I ran forward catching her-I saw Steve looking at me curiously whilst I carried her to the jet.

 **Wanda's POV**

I felt myself in someone's arms, one was cold and one was warm and both sturdy. I was exhausted-I hadn't used my powers in months, the bruises forming on my legs were aching whilst my neck blistered painfully. I couldn't hear anything around me and I felt myself starting to hyperventilate...where was Clint? Why wasn't he protecting my anymore? I missed my brother. I needed his arms not whoever's these were! The pain in my neck worsened as I felt someone shaking me and my eyes opened to see Steve jolting me awake to bring me out of my sobs. My neck was so painful. I couldn't speak it was like it was closing up. I squeaked and tried to touch my neck but was met with a surge of pain. I yelped but that hurt even more.

"Clint!" Steve yelled and I noticed Sam take the wheel, Bucky looked down at me with a concerned frown and I shoved off of him. I had felt his emotions when he came into my cell, how he thought I was weak and he was disgusted at how I'd volunteered for the HYDRA experiments.

"Wanda, honey calm down...can you speak?" Clint's worried yet soothing voice disrupted my anger which I could see was affecting The winter soldier. I shook my head and hissed at the pain-he looked at my weeping neck and seemed momentarily shocked.

"Shit that looks painful" Scott muttered sympathetically.

Steve and Clint must've said something whilst I listened to Scott because suddenly I was on a metal slab being pinned down by Bucky whilst Steve called someone asking for medi kit-who would help fugitives? Clint got a bottle of something and a rag and I became panicked. "Wanda, this is gonna sting but it will help" Clint informed my pressed he liquid down on the burn blisters. It felt like a hot branding strangled my neck. I screamed as much as I could, It came out as a hoarse moan which sounded agonizing.

"Still" The Winter Soldier ordered but his voice was quiet and soft and It somewhat relaxed me, Clint poured more on and I screamed properly which made Steve turn away. His emotions poured off of him: sadness, guilt and dread. I attempted to enter his thoughts.

 _I'm okay Steve, you saved me._ Steve turned around grasping eye contact for a second before I was writhing in pain again.

"Shhh baby, its done now" Clint assured me then slid onto the metal slab with me-I curled into his side as Bucky let go. Bucky got up and got some water which I thought was for himself. Instead he tilted my chin and gently let me drink some. I smiled thankfully and he nodded before sitting back down with a cold expression. Clint stroked my hair lovingly.

"Soldier?" I croaked grabbing his attention. Clint was asleep and I knew I wasn't far behind as his warm safe body was soothing me into slumber, he looked up at me-his eyes softening, "thank you" I said sincerely and he seemed surprised at my genuine demeanour. He shifted to a seat right next to the slab as the jet wobbled slightly (Sam was obviously not very experienced).

"We're with you till the end of the line witch" he whispered and I stared at him in a daze before I drifted into sleep. I was jolted awake when the jet came to a standstill. I attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by a metal arm.

"no no no, kiddo. You ain't walking" Clint chuckled as he scooped me into his arms. I smiled at him gratefully as we entered an unfamiliar setting: it was a cabin surrounded by trees and the bustle of running lakes and birds chirping. My nose began bleeding and wooziness returned; I was placed on a kitchen table and heard panicked shuffled but I couldn't move...what was wrong with me?

"I swear I didn't see the stab wound!" Scott breathed worriedly. I frowned, stab wound? I slowly moved my hand to my stomach to feel the hole gushing with blood.

"Men" I heard a familiar female voice sigh sardonically as medical supplies clanked around. I was unconscious before I knew it.

I awoke in a plush bed with cream sheets in a wooden room dotted with ornaments, a lamp was on brightening the dim room so I could see a television and desk-I lifted the covers to see my waist wrapped in white bandages as I remembered what had happened previously...I switched on the television which landed on the news channel. Currently, there was two news anchors having a debate about each Avenger and if they needed to be contained-a polite way of saying imprisoned. "Now what about Wanda Maximoff, alias Scarlet Witch?" A bleach haired woman asked in a pretentious voice. I prepared myself for the onslaught.

"Now this particular Avenger disgusts me! She is dangerous and selfish to use her powers in the presence of innocent lives...I mean look at Lagos!" the man said waving his arms around foolishly.

"I actually argue that she is pathetic. She gets her own brother killed, then a whole country destroyed all because her parents passed away. She lets her emotions run ramped and is arguably the weakest Avenger!" just the TV was shut off making me flinch. It was Bucky. He stood in the doorway, staring at me with dark eyes, without another word he walked off leaving me alone again. I growled at his irritating behaviour. Clint came in and smiled my way before plopping himself next to me.

"How you doing kiddo?" he asked placing a hand on my leg. I tried to speak but I ended up coughing and spluttering, Clint gave me water and placed an arm around my shoulders, "I love you kiddo" he said. I stared at him with a meek smile and I entered his mind cautiously.

 _I love you too Dad, I was so scared_. A tear escaped my eye and he pulled me into his chest-sheltering me from the outside world.


	2. View Like This

_"I actually argue that she is pathetic. She gets her own brother killed, then a whole country destroyed all because her parents passed away. She lets her emotions run ramped and is arguably the weakest Avenger!" just the TV was shut off making me flinch. It was Bucky. He stood in the doorway, staring at me with dark eyes, without another word he walked off leaving me alone again. I growled at his irritating behaviour. Clint came in and smiled my way before plopping himself next to me._

 _"How you doing kiddo?" he asked placing a hand on my leg. I tried to speak but I ended up coughing and spluttering, Clint gave me water and placed an arm around my shoulders, "I love you kiddo" he said. I stared at him with a meek smile and I entered his mind cautiously._

 _I love you too Dad, I was so scared. A tear escaped my eye and he pulled me into his chest-sheltering me from the outside world._

* * *

CHAPTER 2: View Like This

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._

 _Please don't take him just_

 _because you can._

* * *

 **Steve POV**

I sat slumped on a chair which was placed in the corner of the balcony. The fresh country air masked the smell of Wanda's blood, Natasha had set this place up a while back and I was grateful that she was here. Conifer trees accumulated outside the fairly big cabin; it hid the place but didn't isolate us from the outside world completely. I started thinking about Bucky and Wanda: two people who deserved so much better than what life had dealt them and yet I had still failed them. I was immersed in my thoughts when a certain redhead spoke softly. "Girl done you wrong Cap?" she joked lightly.

"More like the other way round" I sighed rubbing my face with my hands which had rough callouses on them from the fights. Natasha sat beside me taking in the view, "I failed her Nat" I revealed as I knew it was useless to hide my feelings from an ex-assassin who could read me like a book. She titled her head towards me, her wavy hair falling to her shoulder as the wind blew it effortlessly-I smiled at her beauty.

"She certainly doesn't think that" Natasha said simply smirking knowingly. I shook my head and chuckled lightly at her, "a family always has issues and whether its good or not, we are all Wanda has now. Whether you think you failed her or not, she loves all of us and we have to have each others backs." Natasha said wisely. I smiled at her wisdom and she looked at me with a spark in her eyes.

"Natasha Romanoff what would I do without you?" I grinned as she shifted to my lap.

"well, I'm done running from this" she said truthfully which warmed my heart, "besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?" she asked just like that fateful day on Sokovia. I kissed her neck sweetly. "Go to her" she nudged playfully. I got up begrudgingly leaving her on the balcony in thought. I entered Wanda's room to find her and Clint cuddled together cutely, I smiled softly and they both woke up with a flinch.

"Lemme guess, here for the one and only?" Clint teased kissing Wanda's head as he got up.

"Why would I be here for a retired archer?" I shot back jokingly. He left the room winking at Wanda who was sat up clutching her waist with a trace of pain etched across her face, I closed the door and sat beside her as she leant her head on my shoulder, "can you talk?" I asked and she shook her head so I wordlessly gave her permission to enter my brain.

 _Hey Steve._

 _Wanda I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner!_

 _You came, that's all I care about. I thought you'd forgotten me..._

I held his breath as I thought about her condition. I winced at the memory of Wanda's shaking form forgetting that she could see it in my brain.

 _Don't do that to yourself Steve._

We sat like that for a while. Just being in her company was comforting after months apart and her torture. However I did need a favour from her regarding Bucky. "Wan, I was wondering if you could have some sessions with Bucky, help clear his mind and sort through his memories?" I asked nervously-without hesitation she nodded. But that's just who Wanda was, she wanted to help and alleviate her guilt for deaths she thought she was responsible for.

"Dinners ready honey!" Sam burst in wearing a pink flowery aprons and batting his eyelashes jokingly. Wanda giggled then coughed dryly, "soup for Wanda and steak for Capsicle" he informed us before plonking a tray of soup beside Wanda's bed. His eyes grew sadder the more he looked at Wanda, "C'mon big guy" Sam hollered making me go downstairs for dinner. Sam hugged Wanda before shutting her door and following me downstairs, on the kitchen table, food was lay out neatly and I could already see Scott and Bucky scoffing dinner.

"Hey sailor" Nat greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "Was I right?" Nat was referring to Wanda and me-I rolled my eyes and winked at her as I sat down. It was nice to hear the gang laughing and joking with each other, enjoying slight freedom.

"Wanda okay?" Bucky asked unexpectantly not even looking up from his food. I finished my mouthful.

"Go up and see Buck, she won't bite" I laughed but nothing from Bucky.

 **Bucky's POV**

I knocked quietly on Wanda's door and opened it ajar but she wasn't there. I proceeded to the Balcony where I found her, she was curled up in a chair, her crimped hair flowing carelessly in the evening breeze. I never really realised how beautiful she was, her ivory skin shone in the moonlight which accentuated her cheekbones and long eyelashes. "Hey Witch" I grumbled sitting myself across from her.

"Hey Soldier" her voice came out hoarse and I could tell it pained her to speak...she hadn't spoken to anyone else-so why me? "Steve suggested training sessions for us" she said with a slight smile. I nodded confirming I already knew, I still couldn't help the feeling of disgust at her still. She grimaced obviously feeling it. "I'm not as bad as you think" she blurted and turned from me to look out at the forest.

"Who am I to judge?" I cleared my throat relaxing in her presence. She scoffed.

"But you do. If it offers you any comfort, I didn't know what I signed up for and I paid the price" she said with no inflection in her voice. I internally winced at how I had misjudged her so wrongly..."James?" she asked, tiredness seeping into her angelic voice. I nodded to tell her I was listening. "I know I disgust you, but...I want to help you" she whispered.

"Why?" I answered immediately. She looked at me like the answer was obvious.

"You are a good man" she said honestly. I frowned watching her for a moment-how could she think that? I was hideous! Nothing but dirt who killed because I wasn't strong enough to fight control.

"You're stupid" I said lightly so she'd know I wasn't totally serious.

"You risked life and limb for a bunch of people who were trying to hunt you down once..." she began smirking at me with pink lips, "now who's stupid?" she asked rhetorically. She closed her eyes totally relaxed around me; did she not know that I could kill her, squeeze the last breath out of her in a moment? I too closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time-I slept. I woke up to find Wanda awake bringing me coffee.

"Thanks" I mumbled but added a smile. She smiled back stirring her own coffee, "so this is morning huh?" I said as we both looked out at the gorgeous view in front of us. She laughed sipping from her mug.

"This is a beginning" she answered profoundly. I looked at her but she didn't notice, the sun gleamed shimmering on her cheeks, her eyes sparkled scarlet radiating beauty. Maybe this was a new start, one where I could be something more than the winter soldier. And she could be more than Scarlet Witch...


	3. End of The Line Witch

_"Thanks" I mumbled but added a smile. She smiled back stirring her own coffee, "so this is morning huh?" I said as we both looked out at the gorgeous view in front of us. She laughed sipping from her mug._

 _"This is a beginning" she answered profoundly. I looked at her but she didn't notice, the sun gleamed shimmering on her cheeks, her eyes sparkled scarlet radiating beauty. Maybe this was a new start, one where I could be something more than the winter soldier. And she could be more than Scarlet Witch..._

* * *

CHAPTER 3: End Of The Line Witch

 _Your beauty is beyond compare_

 _with flaming locks of_

 _auburn hair._

* * *

 **Natasha POV**

Breakfast was served and everyone was eating it except Wanda and Bucky. I knew that they both needed each other, regardless of how dangerous the friendship could be, they both had similar experiences which would help heal them. I frowned at Steve, indicating that they were both missing. He shrugged his shoulders but the worried look didn't leave his face; I smiled reassuringly and hopped upstairs quietly, I checked her bedroom but neither of them occupied it. Then, I walked to the balcony where I spotted them. They both seemed sound asleep, slumped in chairs. I leant against the doorframe softly but Wanda jumped awake.

"Sorry" I mumbled as quietly as I could because Bucky was still asleep. She held a finger to her mouth and limped out from the balcony closing the sliding doors.

"Everything...o-okay?" she croaked. I nodded.

"Breakfast is downstairs" I told her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she flinched at the contact but then to show she didn't mean it, placed a soft hand on top of mine and smiled. I helped her downstairs and she was met with disbelieving eyes, in the light of the kitchen, you could see her black eye, cuts adorning her face and how skinny she truly was.

"Hey sweetie" Clint smiled her way before kissing her forehead. I knew Clint really did care for her, he'd do anything for her now and likewise if I was honest.

"How's everything?" Steve asked Wanda politely and she nodded not trusting her voice, "Where's Buck?" he asked looking around confused. I sat at the table patting a seat next to me and Wanda took it grateful that she was also next to Clint.

"he is asleep" Wanda said plainly making all of us pause aside from me, Bucky had never slept with us until Wanda. Steve nodded understandingly before sliding a plate of breakfast in front of her-it contained bacon, two eggs, a sausage and one hash brown. Wanda looked shocked that we'd given her food and I then understood her more than ever. She was skinny because they didn't give her much food! Clint clutched Wanda's shaking hand.

"You can eat here" he said comfortingly. Sam and Scott both had pained expressions so I was guessing something bad had happened regarding food...She scooped up a forkful, avoiding the questioning eyes and shoved it forcefully in her mouth and began to chew mechanically. We returned to our plates and ate in silence.

"I'm gonna fetch James some coffee" Wanda smiled Clint's way before scraping her chair backwards and pouring a steaming cup and carrying it upstairs. Clint sighed looking at her full plate aside from the bacon and hash brown.

"I was thinking that today we should all get different hair cuts and colours. Help us to disguise ourselves-that way we can go out and get supplies" I suggested and was happy that everyone agreed. A crash came from upstairs and Clint bolted up there in a flash followed by the rest of us. We stopped at the balcony: there was a puddle of sick next to Wanda who was shaking and crying as Bucky had her in a hug...

"Get the fuck away!" Clint shoved Bucky aside and his defensive training kicked in, he grabbed Clint's neck and was blasted lightly with Wanda's telekinetic energy-she was sobbing his way almost disgusted that she had to use her power on him. Clint picked her up in his embrace but strangely Bucky got up and attempted to grasp Wanda's hand, "if you touch my daughter again I will kill you" Clint jerked his head in the direction of the winter soldier. In all my years of knowing Clint, I had never seen his eyes as dark as this or his moves as calculated and dangerous. He trudged off with Wanda to her bedroom and I could hear them arguing.

"Fuck!" Bucky yelled breaking a chair in half. I slowly advanced forward.

"Barnes, don't worry, I'll talk to him" I said soothingly and for a second he showed me emotion, the desperation in his voice and sadness in his eyes. He returned to his cold stature and nodded. I smiled but stopped when I heard Wanda shout painfully.

"He is not dangerous!" she shouted and I heard a smash of an object. I opened the door to see Clint on a chair with his head in his hands and Wanda sat on the bed crying silently.

"You think I can you lose you kid? Cuz I can't" Clint said truthfully and I entered shutting the door behind me. "I know Nat" he replied to a question I didn't even need to ask. I nodded to signal that was the end of this conversation. I told Wanda about the hair idea and she said it was fine so I gathered everyone in the lounge and began to work.

 **Wanda's POV**

Natasha worked on my hair first, she got a bright ginger dye and started to douse my hair in it. I sat silently on the wooden chair in the lounge as everyone was chatting nonchalantly, the distant chat was comforting. Ever since The Raft I hated silence, unless the guards were taunting me that's all there was apart from the occasional chat of the boys; I never slept there so when I listened to their heaving breathing it was claustrophobic just waiting to be taunted, beaten or worse. "Wanda your fingers!" Scott exclaimed and I had only just noticed that were partially mangled and scars slashed gleaming white in unnatural lights. They shook slightly and I puffed in frustration at how weak I was. James was right, I am so weak! James bored into my eyes with questioning. Clint came forward but I moved from him and Natasha finished the last strand of my hair watching Clint's hurt eyes-then HE stepped forward.

"Don't be stupid" James said with the tiniest smirk on his face. I let him take my hands whilst Steve handed him a medical kit; we never lost eye contact and his hot breath made me shiver despite the warmth spreading on my face in a pink flush. James wrapped the bandages slowly still making eye contact firmly-I softened my gaze like melted butter.

"You're helping a weak witch" I began making him stop momentarily to focus on what I was saying, "now who's stupid" I smiled faintly and he grinned making it the first time I'd seen him properly smile. I had almost forgotten everyone was here until Natasha cleared her throat and kissed my cheek mother-like.

"all done! go wash it" she ordered but in a nice tone that reminded me of when my mother told me to go for a bath or eat my dinner because Pietro and I couldn't stop playing together. I shuffled into the bathroom using the shower head to rinse it off. I wondered why me and James had this crazy connection...like we couldn't be without one another. How had I lived this long? I remembered a day in The Raft then...

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _I was sat on the clinical white sheets of my metal framed bed in my cell as the boys were joking around. "Come on, I make the best pancakes! Ask Wanda!" Clint tried to get me to join in so I wouldn't look so useless sat there with a bloody nose and broken arm which they hadn't bothered to set yet. It went quiet when I didn't answer and I felt guilty for ruining their somewhat nice conversation...so I answered._

 _"Yeah, I miss them" I replied sadly then received a shock from me talking. I screamed then fell to the floor panting-two guards sauntered in watching my scramble to the corner where Clint was pressed up against the glass as our cells where right next to each other. I squished myself onto the glass where he was and pretended he was hugging me._

 _"Hey beautiful!" a guard mocked kicking my broken arm and cackling at my yelp of pain. Clint banged his fists against the glass till there were streaks of blood as they were kicking me again and again and again. "They wanna try new therapy on ya" the guard noted. They shoved my up and out the door from where I could hear the loud protests of the boys. I was marched into a steel tank thing filled with water; I frowned in confusion which hurt my head. They chucked me in the water and I swam to the top gasping for air as they slammed the door shut locking me in._

 _"Go ahead!" a man in a white lab coat ordered and the tank filled with water. I began panicking thrusting my fists against the door and I was too weak to use my power! I held my breath desperately but the water never lessened and I sank to the bottom accepting my fate, truth be told, I was happy that this would be over...I could die now._

 _"Release!" the man yelled and the water decreased making me choke on tears-why can't they let me die? They put the straight jacket back on and chucked me back in my cell where the guys were all questioning what had happened. My hair clung to the sides of my face drenched in dank water-I shivered hearing my teeth chatter and Clint started whispering to me that I was okay._

 _"Why can't they let me die?" I croaked and braced myself for a shock but none came, they knew they'd won. Scott, Sam and Clint were silenced by my words as I sobbed into the glass._

 _*End Flashback*_

I gasped tripping back from the water as it sprayed all over the walls. I grappled it turning it off, I hated The Raft. I hated Vision! How could he do this to me? I hurried out of the bathroom after drying my hair so it fell in loose curls; everyone looked at me with small smiles, "what?" I asked uncomfortably. I sat in-between Bucky and Clint nervous about my appearance.

"You look amazing" James whispered just to me. I smiled back at him gratefully then took my hand in Clint's to tell him I was sorry for moving away from him. Clint nodded accepting it before kissing my head. Steve had died his hair a deep shade of brown and Natasha had died hers blonde which really looked good on her. Next was Bucky and all he wanted was his haircut..

"I can't cut hair" Natasha chuckled before kissing Steve lovingly. I smiled at their purity-I was glad they'd found each other, they're good people who deserved each other.

"I can" I smiled at James who reciprocated. We both entered the bathroom and he sat on the same chair I had-I cut it attentively, making sure I was gentle and didn't make sudden movements. "I have to say I do like your hair long" I joked looking at his expression in the mirror. He chuckled genuinely.

"It gets tiring, like dead weight, plus, itta be nice not to look like...this anymore" his tone went serious at the end and I frowned sadly; I so wanted him to be happy, to not be hurt anymore because he didn't deserve this life, he should be in a little cottage somewhere with a beautiful wife and rambunctious kids wondering around.

"Well, I like you James...just the way you are. You've been there for me and I wanna do the same!" I said with conviction. I bent down running his hair through my supple fingers, my head was nearly resting on his shoulders and my long hair cascaded down his shoulder just reaching his chest. He rubbing my hair between his fingers, then brought it to his nose almost like it was easing him into relaxation.

"I like your hair" he said simply. I smiled smelling his hair which was now cropped short with a little more length on top like Steve's, "its so soft" he registered to himself. I slowly stood not wanting our physical contact to end and he felt the same by his emotions. "Nice job Maximoff" he said half surprised as he ruffled his hair.

"You sound surprised Soldier!" I teased with a giggle. "But seriously, thanks for being there" I repeated feeling foolish that I was presenting this much emotion-I felt so, so weak. Why couldn't I be like Natasha, a warrior with a brave heart? He turned to me with a serious look adorning his beautiful face. I'd only just seen how beautiful he was, his poignant jaw lining his neck, plump lips pursed in wonder, eyes pricked with depth yet mystery was he.

"I'm with you till the end of the line Witch" He repeated too.

 **Scott POV**

I packed a small backpack as we prepared to go shopping for clothes and supplies in case we needed to escape. "Bird boy!" I hollered wondering where my favourite water bottle was.

"what bug boy?" he replied with a soft chuckle. I liked this family.


	4. A Warrior

_You sound surprised Soldier!" I teased with a giggle. "But seriously, thanks for being there" I repeated feeling foolish that I was presenting this much emotion-I felt so so weak. Why couldn't I be like Natasha, a warrior with a brave heart? He turned to me with a serious look adorning his beautiful face. I'd only just seen how beautiful he was, his poignant jaw lining his neck, plump lips pursed in wonder, eyes pricked with depth yet mystery was he._

 _"I'm with you till the end of the line Witch" He repeated too._

 _ **Scott POV**_

 _I packed a small backpack as we prepared to go shopping for clothes and supplies in case we needed to escape. "Bird boy!" I hollered wondering where my favourite water bottle was._

 _"what bug boy?" he replied with a soft chuckle. I liked this family._

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Warrior

 _Ivory skin, and eyes_

 _of emerald green._

 _Your smile is like a breath of spring._

* * *

 **Bucky's POV**

Wanda did look stunning, her long ginger hair curled in fiery waves. Her chocolate eyes were now covered and changed to a green with contacts, I missed her brown eyes, so I told her. She looked up at me with admiration as we rode in the truck; she slowly slipped her hand into mine and I held my breath waiting for violence, none came. Sam sat next to us, Scott resided in the boot along with Clint whilst Natalia and Steve sat in front. "ya know, oldest should be in front" Scott whined like a child. I rolled my eyes and Wanda's grip on me tightened.

"Now now kids, Grandpa's in front!" Natasha fake scolded. I chuckled making Wanda smile proudly-I rarely showed much emotion but I felt more comfortable every day with my new found...friends? I guess that was the right word but I felt like they deserved a better title than that but I also didn't want to call them my family in case it all went to shit. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You know what Romanoff?" he fake warned-it was unusual to see him happy without Peggy; those two were two puppies in love without enough time. But Natalia seemed to bring out a playful side of him which I hadn't seen with Peggy and it did make me happy. I glanced down at Wanda who'd fallen asleep, her head was lulling carelessly whilst the truck bumped on the road-Scott complained loudly as we hit a speed bump.

"Shh! Wanda's asleep" I growled a little more fiercely than I'd intended. Scott held his hands up in surrender and lay back down in the boot, I slowly moved Wanda's head so it was leaning on my broad shoulder. Steve caught my eye in the mirror and his mouth twitched in a smile; he shook his head and pulled his attention back on the road. We came to a stop outside a mall and all got out aside from Wanda, Natasha was going to wake her up but Sam grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Let Clint" he said then let go and patted her shoulder friendlily. Clint reached in and shook her gently, "Wanda its us" he whispered. We waited patiently and watched Wanda flinch awake with panicked eyes and a terrified expression, "woah woah its okay! We're not there" he soothed as her breathing regulated. We then all walked into the mall looking casual.

"I'll go get the food" Wanda said to us all in a little daze. I suspected she was a bit spooked from being woken up and I knew how she felt. I went with Scott and Sam to shop for men's clothes whilst Steve and Natalia and Clint went to shop for Wanda and herself.

"too sheer?" Scott joked with Sam whilst they tried on clothes stupidly. I shoved my clothes in the trolley and moved along trying not to have an intimidating look; all seemed quiet and normal then there was screaming and people running in all directions.

"The fuck?" Sam yelled over the noise. Red energy shot up through the ceiling and my eyes widened in realisation, "Wanda..." Sam breathed steadily before we sprinted in the direction of the scarlet mist-I saw Natalia and Steve sprinting alongside us to the food isles and that's when we saw them. Vision was on the floor beside Tony Stark and Wanda had red hexes in each hand-she was stood strong and proud and a beam of loyalty shone through me momentarily. She must've felt it because she turned to me with a smile.

"People will never stop now" Vision carried on a conversation that we'd missed. He used a beam to shoot through her shoulder and she smashed into Steve and Natalia into a shelf which toppled over. Clint shoved Sam and Scott down to protect them from the blast, I saw red then. I charged forward grabbing Vision around his synthetic throat and squeezing-he was took weak to faze after the beam.

"Touch her you die" I sniped menacingly. Wanda stood up beside me and told me to drop him so I did, Tony was knocked out which was easier for me. She stepped towards a frightened Vision.

"How do you see me now Vis?" she asked tilting her head to disguise the tear drops falling from her cheeks. She used her magic to pin him down and waited for the rest of the gang to decide what to do. Steve got up looking at him, "what do I do?" she said and the tears did not stop-I vaguely remembered Steve telling me Wanda and Vision were basically a thing and anger boiled inside me that he'd betrayed her like that and shipped her off to that prison!

"the stones not safe with him, it never was" Steve said solemnly, Natalia nodding in tune. Wanda knew what to do then, she used her magic to squeeze him till the fibres fell apart like string and his scream echoed in the empty mall; Wanda was sobbing as he looked at her in pain.

"I..l-loved you" he said with a hint of betrayal in his voice. Then the stone shattered and he fell to the floor, grey consuming his maroon complexion; Wanda sunk to her knees crying out at his limp form. Tony stirred and looked at her in disbelief-I yanked Wanda's arm urgently and she turned to me with guilt and loss screaming at me, I pulled her to standing position. We ran off, sprinting through the store and flying into our truck. Clint slapped on his gear and thrust an arrow into his bow, Sam threw on his wings, Scott put on his suite along with Natalia and Steve. We then abandoned the truck and ran outside side by side. Fighting together, being together.

"Ready?" Wanda asked me with tear stained ivory skin. I nodded straight away, Sam flew up carrying Steve, Scott flew with transparent wings carrying Natalia and Wanda used her magic to gently soar us threw the air.

 **Wanda's POV**

We landed in front of a forest outside an airport. I wondered what Natasha had up her sleeve as she always did, that was the good thing about her-she was very reliable and was loyal to who she thought she owed it. She handed each of us passports with fake names and I noticed that James and I had the same last name, "Kalani Quinn?" I sounded my confusion at the name and James looked at my passport with surprise.

"Max Quinn?" he replied though it didn't sound disgusted or hurt, it sounded almost delighted and I saw Steve stifle a laugh. "Looks like we're husband and wife Maximoff" he smiled nudged my shoulder with his metal arm.

"don't you mean Quinn good sir?" I said in a fake British accent.

"My apologies ma'am" he tipped his head with the same accent and we both laughed.

"We're all in couples, we wont be travelling as a group so we can remain less suspicious. So that means Sam and Scott..." Natasha smirked sexily at the suggestion. Sam and Scott's eyes widened as they realised they'd be imitating a gay couple. I burst out laughing at their scorned faces like lost puppies, "Come on, flights in a half hour!" Natasha ordered and we walked off in separate ways to the airport. I linked arms with James to keep up the façade as we were the first to enter the building.

"Go ahead" the security said sheepishly waving us through. We boarded the plane and saw the rest board without issue too-I was relieved.

"You travelled a lot?" James asked curiously, not noticing his hand was still in mine-to be honest I quite like physical contact with him, it was a big deal for both of us and it showed we trusted each other. I shook my head slightly embarrassed.

"Pietro and I didn't have any money on the streets, I always wanted to go to Africa though" I said explaining my childhood predicament, "you?" I replied cocking my head to the side. I noticed the stubble forming around his chin and told myself to buy him a shaving kit.

"Yeh, I love it. Africa would be good. Maybe some day we'll go there" he predicted, tucking strand of my hair behind my ear which had three earrings in. I smiled bringing my hand to his stubble thinking about him with a beard; he chuckled breathily and brought my bandaged hands to his lips, he kissed each tip of my fingers. I shivered in pleasure. I thought about the prospect of me and James travelling together...where were these thoughts coming from?

"We?" I repeated surprised that he too had these thoughts.

"I already told you, till the end of the line" he closed his eyes and sat back in his seat drifting into slumber. I exhaled shakily, I looked around for Clint and caught his eye contact-he was smiling fatherly at me, I nodded slowly his way returning the smile. I listened to the humming of the aircraft as it flew through the air to our new location, through all the commotion I never asked where we were going so I looked at my ticket which read, 'SCOTLAND'. I smiled to myself wondering what it was like there but my happy thoughts were intruded by thoughts of Vision...

"Vis" my shoulders heaved as the tears ran down my face. He'd loved me? I gritted my teeth and looked down at my hands which shook violently, these killing things. I unwrapped the bandages to see long jagged scars in chaotic places-some white and some bright pink; they didn't even feel like my hands anymore, I had killed so many innocent people...Did Vision deserve to die? I felt myself wrapped in strong arms. James. He hushed me rocking me lightly back and forth.

"Wanda it isn't your fault" he said taking a hold of my face and moving it so I was looking directly in his eyes, "trust me. I have done so much worse. You, you are amazing and strong and beautiful woman...you did what you had to do and it cost you a lot." James reassured me and I realised I was on his lap, I sniffed wiping my own tears. I apologised for crying and he looked confused.

"I'm weak" I said. I was, you didn't see Natasha in a ball crying over what she'd done.

"What makes you think that?" he chuckled in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm not ruthless like Natasha, I can't fight like Clint, I cry all the time and James..." I stopped taking in his hurt eyes, "I'm so scared" I whispered like an idiot. I hated myself, why couldn't I stay strong, have gorgeous prowess and fight with absolute certainty? James Looked down in guilt, why did he feel guilty?

"You are fair not ruthless, I'll teach you how to fight, I cry too and Wanda..." he said just like I had so I wouldn't feel so stupid, "I am scared all the time, the only time I'm not is when I'm with you because we can protect each other. You're not weak and I know you think I think you are but not anymore. You are a warrior" he grunted getting his point across. I nodded one last time and fell asleep on his chest, the last thing I saw was him fall asleep too.


	5. An Old Friend

_"I'm not ruthless like Natasha, I can't fight like Clint, I cry all the time and James..." I stopped taking in his hurt eyes, "I'm so scared" I whispered like an idiot. I hated myself, why couldn't I stay strong, have gorgeous prowess and fight with absolute certainty? James Looked down in guilt, why did he feel guilty?_

 _"You are fair not ruthless, I'll teach you how to fight, I cry too and Wanda..." he said just like I had so I wouldn't feel so stupid, "I am scared all the time, the only time I'm not is when I'm with you because we can protect each other. You're not weak and I know you think I think you are but not anymore. You are a warrior" he grunted getting his point across. I nodded one last time and fell asleep on his chest, the last thing I saw was him fall asleep too._

* * *

CHAPTER 5: An Old Friend

 _Your voice is soft like summer rain_

 _and I cannot compete_

 _with you Jolene._

* * *

 **Steve's POV**

We landed and claimed our baggage before making our way on foot to Natasha's friend's house. "So, why are we in Scotland?" Bucky asked. We walked down cobbled alleyways and the smell of home cooking drifted through the air mixed with the scent of nature. Rolling hills, foliage running along vast green plains blanketed the area and it was quite nice. We all stopped outside an old yet pretty hotel called, 'The May' which had been refurbished into a modern lavish house with staff, furniture and vintage décor.

"An old friend" Natasha answered Bucky's question. We entered the house dumping our luggage tiredly, I scoped the area: the pale blue sofa had cream cushions, white floorboards were dotted with one pastel blue carpet, flowers hung in woven baskets on either side of the bedroom doors, the kitchen had cream cabinets and blue tiles. The television hung on a brick wall with a picture of the Avengers...well the old us. It was a picture of all of us...

"who owns this paradise?" Scott laughed as he threw himself on the couch.

"I do!" Peter's perky voice made Scott tumble off the couch, he smiled at us goofily, "Mr Stark is not gonna like this but I missed you guys" he revealed hugging all of us aside from Bucky.

"and here I thought you were just 'underoos!'" Wanda mocked the way Tony had called for Peter back in Berlin when our friendship fell. Peter rolled his eyes playfully swinging a web at her which she manipulated with her magic and blasted into his hair. He struggled trying to pull it out and Wanda sauntered away in victory. "Here" she said sweetly pulling the web out-I asked which rooms were ours.

"well you'll have to bunk up and someone will have to stay in my room" he informed us gesturing towards the doors with actually had names on...The first one read, 'Aunt May' and the second read 'Peter P'. He noticed me looking and turned to me in sadness, "I built this for May, I wanted to take her away from New York. She died yesterday and she told me that...you were good people" he said grazing his fingers over a photograph of her. I felt sorry for the kid who was dragged into this just like Wanda.

"Vision is dead" Wanda croaked grasping Peter's trembling hand like they could link in their equal losses, he seemed shocked at this news and his face saddened even more. I obviously bunked up with Nat, Wanda and Bucky paired up and Clint paired with Sam so that meant Scott would sleep in Peter's room. We began unpacking in our new home and I had a good feeling about this place, besides, Peter needed a family and now he can be part of ours.

 **Bucky's POV**

I wondered into the kitchen after unpacking for Wanda and me. Wanda was wearing one of Clint's shirts which came down to just above her knees, her hair was in a messy bun and her fingers covered in the rings I loved on her; she was singing to herself as she stirred a sweet smelling something. I recognised the song as 'Jolene by Dolly Parton'. I poured her a drink and slid it to her, she smiled gratefully and drank it thirstily.

"Chilli, do you like?" she asked feeding me a spoonful, I moaned in pleasure at the wonderful taste, "good!" she giggled stirring some more.

"How're you feeling about Vision?" I asked cautiously. She looked up at me placing down the spoon and slowly sliding her arms around my waist in comfort.

"Sad, I feel like a monster but...I have this family" she said gesturing to our new home. I was excited for a future here, maybe Wanda and I could be something-I couldn't hide my feelings much longer but I also knew she needed to get over Vision first. "Dinner!" Wanda hollered and everyone appeared suddenly with loud compliments of the good smell. We all sat in the lounge watching television and eating the delicious dinner.

"Wanda, can your magic send people to sleep?" Peter asked unexpectantly, she nodded with a wondering frown. Everyone looked at him weirdly, "I can't sleep lately, can you use it on me tonight?" he requested. She thought for a moment before nodding, I understood how bad nightmares could be. We all set off for bed and Steve came to me while I was waiting for Wanda.

"Hey Buck" he leant against the doorframe looking stupidly happy.

"what is it Rodgers?" I guessed with a half smirk.

"I'm gonna ask Nat to marry me" he blurted. I stopped and looked to see if he was serious, his eyes were genuine and I now knew why he was so happy. I congratulated him profusely; I was glad Steve and Natalia were so close, he needed her after losing me and it was comforting to know that he wasn't completely alone. Their happiness was something I could even see for myself with the Witch. Steve was about to leave when I spoke.

"Steve!" I said trying to get the words out, "I'm glad you didn't give up on me" I thanked. Steve breathed a sad laugh thinking about our many years apart and how utterly unfair life had been on us.

"I love you Buck" he said admittantly. I was surprisd but before I could reply he left.

 **Peter's POV**

I lay comfortably in bed as Wanda sat on a chair brushing her ginger hair which I rather liked on her. She was in fact super pretty, I remember having a crush on her when Mr Stark showed me her and introduced her as the new addition-it really didn't do her justice. I tilted my head to stare at the photograph of my Aunt May who I missed so much; the grief hit me in a harsh wave and I broke down in tears, "its okay Peter" Wanda told me, resting her head on my stomach and brushing my hair with her ringed fingers.

"I miss her" I choked, I bet I sounded so pathetic.

"I know how you feel" she said sadly and that's when I remembered that her brother died in the battle of Sokovia which was her last remaining blood relative thanks to Stark industries. "You would've liked Pietro, he was just like you. Funny, sweet and kind" she laughed reminiscing. I smiled relaxing in my grief. "Sleep" Wanda hushed placing a soft yet scarred hand on my head-I felt the magic flow through me like a river of warmth and I was out.


	6. Infinity

_"I miss her" I choked, I bet I sounded so pathetic._

 _"I know how you feel" she said sadly and that's when I remembered that her brother died in the battle of Sokovia which was her last remaining blood relative thanks to Stark industries. "You would've liked Pietro, he was just like you. Funny, sweet and kind" she laughed reminiscing. I smiled relaxing in my grief. "Sleep" Wanda hushed placing a soft yet scarred hand on my head-I felt the magic flow through me like a river of warmth and I was out._

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Infinity

 _He talks about you in his sleep_

 _there's nothing_

 _I can do to keep from crying_

 _when he calls your name Jolene._

* * *

 **Wanda's POV**

I skipped happily back into mine and James's bedroom where he sat up with a mug of hot chocolate, I smiled when I saw him waiting for me. "Here" he handed me the mug and I took pleasure in the immediate warmth in the cold Scottish night; I sat back comfortably and James pulled the cover up over my waist.

"Is he okay?" he asked nervously. Emotions made him uncomfortable expect when we were together-that's what I loved about James, he made me feel special and I was myself around him, not afraid of my powers or what I would do. It was like we were raw and complete together. It was weird not sleeping next to Clint in a cell anymore but thinking about that place made me freak out.

"Yeah, just grieving" I said breathlessly, he noticed and leant forward-gauging my reaction. "Do you know how his Aunt died?" I began holding back a wail that was threatening to tear me apart limb by limb till I was nothing but the weak witch I was.

"How?" James was careful about his words, rarely using many but they always were carefully chosen.

"She was in Lagos that day that I..." I clamped my eyes shut. James shuffled down so that he was lying down, he pulled me with him and in seconds I was wrapped in his chest. A few hours had passed and I knew by James's breathing that he'd fallen asleep so I stayed where I was, wrapped in the arms of someone I trusted and who'd protect me. He began jittering and flinched which was interjected with painful moans, I sprung up trying to wake him.

"Ready to comply" he said and I shuddered. He jumped up pinning me by the throat to the headboard.

"J-James" I cried then hexed him so he flew through the window and outside, I followed trying to snap him out of it. He grabbed me and we rolled into a ditch-I used my magic to enter his mind and play memories of us; just us. James let out a sob and I enveloped him in an embrace, "its okay, we're okay!" I ushered. I saw Steve and Natasha come outside to see what the hell was going on and I put a hand up to stop them.

"Your neck" he said hoarsely and I realised he'd made some bruises next to my scars.

"no its fine!" I muttered but he had gotten up and gone. I ran to Steve teary eyed, "I didn-I wa..." I tried to speak but James had left my side and I felt vulnerable. Steve pulled me into his arms and took me inside. Natasha went to see James but came back to no avail. It was morning now and Sam was cooking breakfast, everyone was at the table including James. I shuffled in but couldn't bring myself to sit on the empty chair next to James.

"Wan?" Clint asked suspiciously. I turned and left running into my room. I wasn't hurt with the fact that James had strangled me, I was hurt that he had left me; I trusted him and he wasn't there to comfort me...not even that he actually believed that I would judge him like that. I opened a book which I didn't really want to read and sat at my desk tapping in boredom.

"Knock, Knock" Sam spoke softly and I told him to enter. He came in closing the door with a hearty smile, "how you doin kiddo?" he asked sympathetically patting my knee. I pondered over my answer and whether I should be truthful or not.

"Hurt I guess" I mumbled throwing down my book. "Ever since The Raft, and I saw James save me...I trusted him and when he left when we needed each other most-it pissed me off" I barked angrily and even I knew my eyes had flashed scarlet, Sam saw this and took a slight step back, it was only slight but it told me all I needed to. Vision was right. People will never stop being afraid of me.

"Wanda-" he started but I used a scarlet hex to violently smash my bookshelf apart into pieces. Everyone filed into my room at the noise confused by Sam's defensive stance and my angry stature. I laughed dryly.

"Did Vision have to die because he was dangerous?" I asked rhetorically already assuming my answer. This time I stared directly at Steve who had told me that the stone wasn't safe with Vision, "or was it because I was?" I finished, twisting my hands which were being consumed with fierce energy. James tried to step forward but I left the house and scuttled off to the only place that I felt safe.

 **Natasha POV**

My eyes stared daggers into Sam, a silent, 'what have you done?'. He looked scared and guilty, what the hell was wrong with these men? Don't they understand that Wanda was in an emotional turmoil at the moment; she'd been through a lot and hadn't dealt with it properly. Bucky grappled Sam by the arm and twisted it behind his back, he shoved him against the wall, "what did you do to her?" he snarled. Steve raced forward pulling at Bucky's shoulders, "if he hurt her I can't..." Bucky sighed letting go and moving back slowly, "Steve" he uttered weakly. Steve was whispering something to Bucky whilst I decided to speak with a dishevelled Sam.

"What the hell happened?" I pressed with my hands resting on my hips.

"I hurt her feelings, she was getting angry and I got freakin scared of her powers!" Sam exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Bucky turned to him with dark eyes and I put a hand up to silence him. Steve took him out of the room, I sighed rubbing my hands on my face in stress.

"Okay, I'm gonna look for Wanda, you!" I said pointing at Sam, "better think of something to make this right!" I stomped off thinking of where she could be. I remembered the last time we had visited Scotland...

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _I saw Wanda's tears as she carried the coffin along with Steve, Clint, Sam and myself. Clint's guilt washed over his face like the tide on a beach, the wooden coffin was decorated in a silver coating that mimicked the quick witted kid that lay in it. We set it down and all of us besides Wanda returned to our places. Wanda dug into her pocket and pulled out one bullet that made my eyes widen-the bullet that hit his heart. She set it down on his coffin and returned to the podium to make her speech. "Pietro died for a man that I don't think I could live without" Wanda's shaky voice started, Clint snatched my hand suddenly needing support, "and I am infinitely grateful for. To me, love is infinity: to love every imperfection forever, to love every memory good or bad and to just be. Love makes you want to be a better person, but Pietro and I's love allowed us to be who we were not who we wanted to be. Pietro saved me, nurtured me, loved me. And for that I owe him infinity" she finished-her fingers dancing along the coffin before taking a place by Clint._

 _"Pietro Django Maximoff, will be rewarded with the medal of heroes, for saving the life of Clint Barton" I announced making Wanda gleam with pride and tears. I placed the medal on his coffin hesitating for a moment, "thanks for saving him kid" I whispered placing a soft kiss on the polished wood._

 _"Lower the coffin" Wanda said bravely. As it lowered the silence ensued and Wanda's angelic voice could be heard singing a sweet song._

 ** _Wanda:_**

Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all

 _by the end verse, everyone had joined in, making the silence seem not to hurtful. We slowly made our way out of the church as bells rang in the background of the Scottish morning, all was not bad until we spied a certain Stark standing with his arms folded. "Stark not now" Steve warned gesturing towards Wanda who was in Clint's arms._

 _"I'm sorry Cap, she broke the law. You all did" he said with a foreign sadness that I'd not heard in his arrogant voice before. Soldier flew out from all directions hustling Steve, Wanda, Sam, Clint and Scott. There was nothing I could do but watch until Bucky sped down the highstreet in an armoured vehicle grabbing Steve and shoving him in-he tried to get Wanda next but a guard bludgeoned her head with a gun; Clint's growl ripped through the air as he attempted to get to Wanda who was on the flower groaning in pain._

 _"stay down witch! or do ya wanna join your brother?" a soldier taunted. Wanda gave up then, she did not fight, she did not speak, she only followed orders as thick blood gushed from her head making her woozy._

 _*End Flashback*_

I walked back into the house, suddenly not liking the Scottish surroundings. I was met with Clint's face.


	7. Andante, Andante

_Scottish morning, all was not bad until we spied a certain Stark standing with his arms folded. "Stark not now" Steve warned gesturing towards Wanda who was in Clint's arms._

 _"I'm sorry Cap, she broke the law. You all did" he said with a foreign sadness that I'd not heard in his arrogant voice before. Soldier flew out from all directions hustling Steve, Wanda, Sam, Clint and Scott. There was nothing I could do but watch until Bucky sped down the high-street in an armoured vehicle grabbing Steve and shoving him in-he tried to get Wanda next but a guard bludgeoned her head with a gun; Clint's growl ripped through the air as he attempted to get to Wanda who was on the flower groaning in pain._

 _"stay down witch! or do ya wanna join your brother?" a soldier taunted. Wanda gave up then, she did not fight, she did not speak, she only followed orders as thick blood gushed from her head making her woozy._

 _*End Flashback*_

 _I walked back into the house, suddenly not liking the Scottish surroundings. I was met with Clint's face._

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Andante, Andante

 _And I could easily understand_

 _how you could easily_

 _take my man but you don't know_

 _what he means to me, Jolene._

* * *

 **Clint's POV**

I nearly collided into Natasha who seemed flustered and slightly annoyed. I placed two hands on either side of her shoulders to calm her down, "Nat?" I frowned in concern. What was with girls today?

"I think Wanda is at Pietro's grave" she said and I remembered the funeral crystal clear. That stupid kid was always in the back of my mind, part of me wanted to slap the hell out of the kid for dying for me but I also wanted to give him the biggest father hug ever; how could two innocent kids not have parents? The twins seemed so strong that I had forgotten what they'd been through. They'd lived on the streets, fought and stole for food and grovelled just for a patch to sleep.

"I'll go get her" I reassured her.

"Bucky okay?" she asked hopping up some steps to the house, I mulled over the answer. Bucky had gotten pretty upset over Wanda leaving, I had explained to him why she was upset and that just created a lot of self-loathing for him.

"He's okay, little bit annoyed with himself. He needs Wanda" I admitted thinking about both of them and their dark pasts.

"When are those two kids gonna get together?" Nat chuckled before wishing me luck and retreating to our home. I jogged to Pietro's stone muttering to myself about how I was getting old and my knees were hurting. I found Wanda, sat under the willow tree where Pietro's grave was, it wasn't much but the sun beating down made the scenery look beautiful. Wanda had her knees up to her chest.

"Clint?" she questioned sensing my feelings. I smiled speeding up my pace and sitting next to her, before I sat down I patted Pietro's stone-a silent 'hey'. "I screwed up again" she sighed leaning her head on my shoulder. I breathed out a laugh and for a moment she looked very confused.

"Kid, everyone screws up. But right now, Buck needs you" I chided. Wanda sighed nodding her head almost in shame; with her powers she mustered a red rose and placed it on her brothers grave, "Laura sent me this" I dug out my phone and passed it to her, she pressed play on a video of Nathaniel gurgling then stumbling over a new word he was trying to say.

"W..Wadna!" Nathaniel giggled lighting Wanda's face up, Laura could be heard cheering him on and laughing musically. I smiled sadly at her voice, I missed them so god damn much; Lila and Cooper said hi to me in video then started rambling about how good Wanda will be at being their sister when we get back to them. I loved that Laura just accepted Wanda, even loved her-that's just who my amazing badass wife was. Wanda passed back the phone and hugged me.

"Go back?" Wanda said glancing up at me, her contacts showing in the light. I nodded with a twitching smirk. We strolled back linked arms and both big smiles. "Do you think we will see them again?" Wanda stuttered; over my dead body would I not see my kids again! I nodded once and firm. She copied my nodding and I knew as long as I had this kid, we'd be alright. Outside the house Steve and Nat were waiting with pleased and relieved faces pulling Wanda into frantic arms.

"We were so worried!" Steve fussed with an arm around a happy Wanda, "don't leave us again kid okay?" he turned serious and I realised how important Wanda was to the whole group-she was what we'd been missing for ages.

"Yes Grandpa!" she saluted and winked at a smirking Natasha who shrugged teasingly like she didn't know where Wanda had got that from. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what Romanoff" he began spinning her around as she squealed. I shook my head and followed Wanda inside, Peter was playing video games with Scott whilst Sam was in the kitchen with Bucky who looked annoyed. Wanda stepped in looked anxious about everyone's reaction to her return. Bucky grinned the toothiest grin and I swear it was the first time I had seen him smile ever! He rushed to Wanda enveloping her in a hug.

"I am so sorry I left!" he blurted an apology before checking her over for injuries, I rolled my eyes and joined Steve and Nat outside.

"The lovebirds are reunited!" I bellowed in a fake old English accent which I paired with an eccentric bow. Nat curtsied and batted her eyelashes, I laughed walking next to the two and we all sat on the steps which were a beautiful pale marble. "I'm happy for you two" I said randomly thinking aloud for a second. Steve had a bemused look on his face as he threw an arm around Nat lovingly.

"Me too, we have these lot to look after so they need at these one stable couple" Nat sniggered. I nodded slowly even though it was meant as a joke, it was true. we had made a little family of mismatched vigilantes and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Bucky's POV  
** "So, how bout that training session?" I asked Wanda who lit up. We scurried to our room and plonked ourselves on the cream bed which had been cleaned and now was smelling like fresh jasmine. I had been putting off these sessions because I was simply afraid, afraid of if Wanda saw the real me, with scattered memories and all my kills. I had done deplorable things that I wouldn't want someone as pure as Wanda seeing.

"Don't be scared" she assured me, vining her fingers into mine and my eyes darted to her scars which I wish I could've stopped from being there.

"Don't be stupid" I joked trying to ease of my edginess. She rolled her eyes dramatically and took a deep breath in, "will this hurt?" I asked stupidly. I couldn't believe I was allowing Wanda to see all of me, to see me raw and essentially naked before her big round eyes.

"Not for you, if this memory is painful it may hurt me but I'm used to the feeling. Sometimes people feel more comfortable when I sing, do you want me too?" her question was simple and her voice strong. I nodded wanting to hear her voice; Steve had told me that she had an amazing voice when she sung that day of her brothers funeral. The day I failed to save her.

 ** _Wanda:_**

 _Take it easy with me, please_  
 _Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_  
 _Take your time, make it slow_  
 _Andante, Andante_  
 _Just let the feeling grow_

 _Make your fingers soft and light_  
 _Let your body be the velvet of the night_  
 _Touch my soul, you know how_  
 _Andante, Andante_  
 _Go slowly with me now_

I felt the presence of Wanda's soul reside in me. She shifted through some memories of me and Steve before she landed of one at HYDRA, she silently asked for permission and I did not deny her, I needed to trust her with everything like she me. It was one of the torture and when it was finished she hissed in pain but shook her head and released from my mind. I opened my eyes thinking she'd hate me but her eyes were loving and sad. "You didn't deserve that" she sniffed wiping her nose.

"What did HYRDA do to you?" I had been wondering about this question ever since I met her. I knew they gave her powers but the rest was as mysterious as she was.

"To give me and Pietro powers, they cut me open with the sceptre" she lifted her top to reveal a long jagged scar which trailed from to top of her belly button to the alcove in between her breasts. I frowned. "Then the leaked this blue liquid inside from the sceptre and viola. After that I didn't behave well so they separated Pietro and I. They whipped me every time Pietro said my name without him knowing, I was starved and just at the point before death they would feed me by shoving this funnel down my throat" she continued with a brave look glazing over her green contacted eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut at her story, pissed at myself that I ever thought she was weak!

"James" she lifted my chin, "that is not the worst thing that's happened to me, so don't feel bad" she titled her head and our noses were nearly touching. I could feel her breath and it allowed a different feeling to take over: lust. I wanted her to be mine and I could tell she was feeling the same way.

"Boo ya BUG BOYS!" Sam's victorious voice made us flinch from each other even though it was muffled by the walls. Wanda sighed shaking her head ironically.

"damn these walls" she mumbled, her eyes boring into mine-a promise.

 **Wanda's POV  
** I stroked Bucky's stubble which was growing exponentially, he was starting to get a beard a bit like Steve though his had grown more. He gaffawed at my entranced expression which I playfully smacked him for, he mock whined. "I like you with a beard" I finally explained and he scraped it to make it look like he was thinking.

"Why thanks Maximoff" he chortled. Sam stumbled into the lounge where we were both sat he looked ashamed when he made eye contact with me, I got up and shoved him into my arms breathing a sigh of relief, he returned it.

"I'm sorry Sam, forgive your favourite avenger?" I pleaded teasingly and he winked with a nod. Ruffling my hair he made me promise not to tell Cap that he had admitted that I was his favourite. I shook my head and returned to my spot with James, "James?" I said with worry etching my voice-he mumbled a reply which sounded like a 'yeah' so I carried on, "do you think something bad's gonna happen?" I finished. Lately I had had these migraines, like my powers were trying to warn me of something, or someone. He looked concerned for a moment then returned a smile to me.

"Don't think about it witch, we got each other backs right?" he said knowing the answer-I nodded anyway and he continued, "till the end of line" he said as I drifted to a much needed nap.


	8. The Colour Was Green

_"I'm sorry Sam, forgive your favourite avenger?" I pleaded teasingly and he winked with a nod. Ruffling my hair he made me promise not to tell Cap that he had admitted that I was his favourite. I shook my head and returned to my spot with James, "James?" I said with worry etching my voice-he mumbled a reply which sounded like a 'yeah' so I carried on, "do you think something bad's gonna happen?" I finished. Lately I had had these migraines, like my powers were trying to warn me of something, or someone. He looked concerned for a moment then returned a smile to me._

 _"Don't think about it witch, we got each other backs right?" he said knowing the answer-I nodded anyway and he continued, "till the end of line" he said as I drifted to a much needed nap._

* * *

CHAPTER 8: The Colour Was Green

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._

 _I'm begging of you please_

 _don't take my man._

* * *

 **Natasha's POV**

On our way back from having an idle chat with the neighbours, I had spoken with Steve about some people who had been suspicious of why Wanda and Peter weren't in school. We had discussed it, the risks and the benefits: on one hand, it would allow us to stay here longer without rousing suspicion, but Wana and Peter had both been through traumatic experiences and we wouldn't be there if something happened. We both decided they should go and we planned to talk with Wanda and Peter about it-hopefully they'd be on board. "Wan! Peter!" Steve hollered. Bucky and Wanda appeared together and Peter poked his head from the ceiling where he was hanging practicing his web slinging again.

"Some of the neighbours have been getting suspicious about why you two aren't in school, I know Wanda is too old to be in school but her fake age that we told the neighbours isn't so we thought; if its okay, you guys could go to school. It will give us a chance to stay her longer" I explained. Peter looked riled and ready where as Wanda looked anxious and terrified.

"Sure!" Peter beamed, he looked over at Wanda who was furiously biting her lip, "Cmon Wanda! I'll protect you like a big brother, like Pietro" His voice softened at the end and Wanda smiled a small one. I noticed Bucky and Steve had their eyes locked in a silent communication.

"okay underoos. I'll do it!" she agreed, hugging Peter excitedly. I was glad she had changed her mind because it was truly nice her, we could be ourselves and Pietro's grave was here for us to visit anytime.

"you sure this is a good idea?" Bucky grumbled, we nodded in union and Wanda returned to his side looking directly in his eyes. After a short silence he nodded understandingly and I realised that they must be communicating telepathically.

"Okay, who's on dinner duty!" I yelled to make sure everyone in the house heard. The staff could do it but we preferred to do it ourselves, it just felt weird when the did it.

"Actually...there's this new restaurant downtown and I was thinking it'd be good for us to go out and do something as a family" Wanda simpered. We all agreed eager to get out the house; to hear Wanda call us family was actually quite touching, and we really were a family-we would protect each other. Wanda and I got ready together whilst the boys got ready. We were in her and Bucky's room, she was crimping my hair and whilst asking my approval on a dress. Eventually I chose a stunning green dress that flattered Wanda's cleavage and hair. I slapped red lipstick to match my dress and then put Wanda's hair in loose s curls like from the 40s.

"So, you and Bucky?" I said making Wanda splutter, laughed amused at her surprise.

"what about me and Bucky?" she looked confused but I knew she didn't take me for a fool. Finally she gave in and spilled the beans, "there's so much tension between us-its a good tension...its like I am longing for him. I just-I don't know if I'm good enough or if a relationship would last on the run. Lately, I've been having frequent mingraines and I feel like something is trying to warn me" she gambled with her own words.

"Look, I ran from Steve and me for years but...being on the run, almost losing him made me realise that our lives particularly are short. If you love something, go for it. Seriously Wanda, go for it" I advised feeling very wise as she finished the last bit of my hair. She nodded mulling over my answer.

"Listen Natasha, I just wanna say thanks for being there for me and, I love you a lot" Wanda said shyly. I was shocked at how much emotion she poured out to me, personally I thought she didn't like me after leaving her and Clint for Tony's side but she had clearly forgiven all.

"I love you too Wanda" I replied. I thought that when I said to someone that I loved them that it would be this complicated string of words that didn't make sense; or the feeling would be overwhelming and suffocating but this was easy. Simple. I did love all the people here...if this was what true family love was, then love was easy-after assassinating people, fighting, saving, crying and suffering-this was the easiest thing I ever had to do. We stepped outside to hear the boys goofing around.

"Okay I look the best lets admit it" Scott's cocky voice sounded as he waltzed into the hallway with his back to us, "Bucky does look sexy though" Scott joked. Wanda flicked her wrist and he went toppling over so he was flat on the floor staring up at us, "well hello beautiful ladies" he wiggled his eyebrows. Steve walked through and paused. I smirked giving him a twirl.

"What'd you think Captain?" he looked dumbfounded and only recovered when Clint patted his back and Bucky pushed his gaping jaw back up-Wanda was in the bathroom so he hadn't seen her yet but I was looking forward to his reaction.

"You look amazing Nat" Clint answered for him, kissing my cheek friendlily. Steve shook his head and immersed me into a deep kiss, it was urgent yet soft and giving. Just then Wanda came out from the bathroom and caught Bucky's eye. She looked around innocently and I looked her over, proud of my work. "wow" Clint gasped. Bucky stared at her wide eyed like a deer in headlights; he breathed out unsteadily and took her hand and ducked his head.

"You, you're so beautiful" he chuckled breathlessly. Bucky's suit did look pretty dashing to be fair, Steve's hair was slick back and his beard mussed.

"I remembered your favourite colour was green" Wanda rasped with an adorable smile. Steve kissed the top of my head, no doubt tearing up over the fact that his best friend had found someone like Wanda-even if they weren't together...yet.

 **Steve's POV**

Tonight was the night. Wanda had slyly suggested going out for dinner which was all part of my very elaborate plan to propose to my Natasha. Everyone was more than happy to chip in and help push the plan along; everyone looked amazing and I was overwhelmed that everyone had taken the time and effort to make this day special for Nat and I. As we walked out the door Peter tossed me the keys to lock to door-Wanda skipped next to me with proud eyes, "Steve, I really am grateful for everything you do for us. Love you" she hugged me tightly and I saw Bucky waiting for her smiling at us-I was so happy he had Wanda. I truly was.

"Love you too Wanda. And thank you, I haven't seen Buck this happy in...over 40 years" I grinned. Wanda pecked my cheek before I re-joined Nat and she re-joined Bucky. The evening air was fresh and the sky littered with stars-it was perfection.

"So Parker, got a date tonight?" Scott asked nudging his young shoulder.

"Yep, you know your daughter right?" Peter teased making everyone burst with laughter as Scott shoved Peter playfully-but suddenly, he slung an arm around Peter's shoulders and thrust him in a manly hug, "uh Scott?" he wondered.

"You'd treat her right anyhow" Scott sniffed. I hadn't even thought that Clint and Scott must be missing their kids and wives...Peter hugged him back and we continued walking to our destination. The restaurant was lit up with fairy lights and no one else was inside, I frowned feeling slightly apprehensive of the fact that it was deserted but Bucky eased my nerves.

"Relax Rodgers, I rented the place out for tonight" he revealed. I was shocked and happy-it was such a Bucky thing to do and I was so glad that he was my best friend. There was no bartender or staff which meant we could be ourselves, not hiding super strength or powers like Wanda's and Peter's. Totally us on a night that should be totally us. Sam took job as bartender and Scott joked around being the waiter, he drew on a fake moustache and was teetering around with a fake French accent. Nat and I sat on a table and I could see the happiness swell in her eyes.

 ** _Wanda:_**

 _Can you hear the drums, Fernando?_  
 _I remember long ago another starry night like this_  
 _In the firelight, Fernando_  
 _You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar_

Wanda was singing in the background and I could hear Bucky playing the guitar for her. This was everything and more. Clint was cooking in the massive kitchen and I wondered what I had done to deserve a better family, to deserve Natasha. I took in all her beauty, crimped blonde hair that sat just at her shoulders, her curvaceous body twirled in a red gleaming dress that matched her lipstick. Red did suit her. "Steve this is amazing!" Nat said gobsmacked.

"Natasha Romanoff, I can't imagine being able to be a fugitive, fight for lives, save them and have hope in humanity without you. And, I'm so glad that you're done running from this because I would like it if you would do me the honours" I bent down on one knee without a ring as we really couldn't afford one, her face widened and her expression looked gloriously happy, "of becoming Natasha Rodgers?" I asked filled with conviction. Nat threw herself into my arms screaming 'yes!'.

"We don't have a ring?" Nat asked with a cocked eyebrow, I knew she didn't care about a ring but she knew I did with tradition and all. Wanda hopped over handing her a ring that was diamond encrusted with a blue gem in the center, the same kind of colour as my captain suit.

"Here, it was my mothers and she gave it to Pietro for when he proposed to his love" Wanda shimmered with glee as Natasha slipped it on. "You guys deserve it" Wanda kissed my cheek and hugged Natasha. We celebrated with a glass of Malbeck. We had all sat down eating the great dinner Clint had concocted when Bucky began tapping his glass for a speech.

 **Bucky's POV**

I stood up nervously clearing my throat, Wanda intertwined her fingers in mine and sent me a reassuring smile. "I remember Steve when he was this lanky kid who I had to keep pulling out of fights from bullies who wouldn't leave the ladies alone, we were inseparable on both the school yard and battlefield. When shit hit the fan with HYDRA, Steve never doubted me, even when the person he'd take a bullet for was behind the trigger. And Nat" I said turning to see her smiling brightly, "I am so happy that Steve has a strong, confident and beautiful woman by his side, fighting in his corner. I love and wish you both...infinity" I raised a glass and everyone cheered to Nat and Steve.

"That was lovely James" Wanda said in my ear in a faint voice. I smiled her way as I sat back down, "Steve's lucky to have you" she said linking arms with me. Suddenly earth angels was playing and as I looked out onto the dance floor, Nat and Steve were dancing slowly. I bowed to Wanda politely.

"May I have this dance Ms. Maximoff?" I said, my Brooklyn accent seeping into my voice. Wanda blushed a deep rose as she accepted my hand.

"Of course Soldier" she batted her eyelashes seductively and I noticed her Sokovian accent was coming back; Nat had been teaching her to hide it after we went on the run but I much preferred her accent. It reminded me of Wanda and I knew it comforted her to be normal and it felt like her brother was in spirit with her.

"Are you happy Wanda?" I asked, seriousness intoning my voice. She glanced up at me as I spun her around gently.

"The happiest I have been in a while" she said honestly. I believed her.

"May I steal your man for a few seconds?" Natalia interrupted talking to Wanda-Wanda giggled letting go of me reluctantly as Natalia took her place. "Clint wants to dance Wanda" Nat told her; as Wanda sauntered off I couldn't help but watch her beautiful form walk away, Wanda was a flower that was made of steel yet still poised its perfect looks and traits that I adored. "I just wanted to say, thanks for, yano. Backing Steve up in Berlin" Nat sounded uncomfortable and guilty for choosing Stark's side.

"Don't mention it. Don't blame yourself either, you did what you had to do and eh, you're here now" I gave her a truthful smile to let her know I was being honest, I really didn't hold a grudge against her, if everyone had signed the accords-I may not have met my best friend in Wanda.

"Thanks Buck, I'm thankful Wanda has you" she looked over at Wanda and Clint dancing and laughing together-totally happy. Wanda contorted her fingers and red mist sparked from her fingers which made mini safe fireworks that popped and fizzed in the air, everyone gazed up at them in wonder but I still had my eyes on her,

"Me too" I exhaled.

* * *

 **Natasha dress:** . yhs/search;_ylt=AwrIRhIfjGxbZBQAhb93Bwx.?p=fancy+dresses&fr=yhs-arh-001&fr2=piv-web&hspart=arh&hsimp=yhs-001&type=xy_a1a6b5f0#id=5&iurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages%2Fproduct%2F10%2F10771%2F10771112_ &action=click

 **Wanda dress:** . yhs/search;_ylt=AwrJ4hDbjGxb_X0A1eOe3olQ;_ylu=X3oDMTBsZ29xY3ZzBHNlYwNzZWFyY2gEc2xrA2J1dHRvbg-;_ylc=X1MDMTM1MTIxMjcwMgRfcgMyBGFjdG4DY2xrBGJjawNjMjg2Z3NoZG1wMzB2JTI2YiUzRDMlMjZzJTNEaXEEY3NyY3B2aWQDaHBDemZ6RXdMakxCSU5Ea1cyeU1Id1hYTW1Fd01BQUFBQUFZVkl4VARmcgN5aHMtYXJoLTAwMQRmcjIDc2EtZ3AEZ3ByaWQDdVBRUG5HZmJRYnVaRzRVbXlKUGw0QQRtdGVzdGlkA251bGwEbl9zdWdnAzEEb3JpZ2luA3VrLmltYWdlcy5zZWFyY2gueWFob28uY29tBHBvcwMwBHBxc3RyAwRwcXN0cmwDBHFzdHJsAzIzBHF1ZXJ5A2JlYXV0aWZ1bCBncmVlbiBkcmVzc2VzBHRfc3RtcAMxNTMzODQwNzIxBHZ0ZXN0aWQDbnVsbA-?gprid=uPQPnGfbQbuZG4UmyJPl4A&pvid=hpCzfzEwLjLBINDkW2yMHwXXMmEwMAAAAAAYVIxT&p=beautiful+green+dresses&fr=yhs-arh-001&fr2= . .com&ei=UTF-8&n=60&x=wrt&type=xy_a1a6b5f0&hsimp=yhs-001&hspart=arh#id=23&iurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F736x%2F64%2Fec%2F81% &action=click


	9. Go For It

_"Don't mention it. Don't blame yourself either, you did what you had to do and eh, you're here now" I gave her a truthful smile to let her know I was being honest, I really didn't hold a grudge against her, if everyone had signed the accords-I may not have met my best friend in Wanda._

 _"Thanks Buck, I'm thankful Wanda has you" she looked over at Wanda and Clint dancing and laughing together-totally happy. Wanda contorted her fingers and red mist sparked from her fingers which made mini safe fireworks that popped and fizzed in the air, everyone gazed up at them in wonder but I still had my eyes on her,_

 _"Me too" I exhaled._

 **Wanda's POV**

As my makeshift fireworks sparked and dazzled everyone, I took the chance to look around me. Clint had his arm around me and was laughing at something Sam had said about the witch being useful, Steve was talking happily with Peter about the fireworks, Scott was trying to touch them, Natasha was stood next to James who was gazing at me deeply. I smiled and gave him a little wave, "is this place open or what?!" an angry man stomped in and froze at the sight of me using me powers. Before he could run Peter used his web to slam and lock the door shut-I dissipated the fireworks and felt James at my side in a protective stance.

"Sir, please calm down" Steve ushered but politeness wasn't to work with this guy.

"How can you use those blasphemes powers after all the death you caused!" the man yelled and cursed in my face until James shoved him away angrily. "See! You're all just violent thugs!" he growled slapping my cheek-Steve and Clint had to restrain James then and the man got more panicked-I looked at Natasha, asking for permission to enter his brain. She nodded once and I advanced towards him; he cowered in a corner as I twiddled the magic, weaving it in between my fingers.

"hush!" I sniped and he began sobbing uncontrollably, "I wont hurt you" I assured him with a gentle smile.

"you disgust me" he growled biting my arm and ripping a chunk out. I yelped in pain but didn't scramble away, I shot my magic into his brain and shoved him outside where we could hear him wondering how he had gotten there as we remained deadly silent so he wouldn't come back. Peter switched all the lights off and I nearly cried when the sound of a police cruiser scared us.

"sir is everything okay?" a police officer asked the confused man outside. I lowered myself slowly into a corner, I pressed my hand against the bleeding hole in my forearm, it was oozing blood and throbbed painfully. James wiped my tears away with his thumb and Nat slid him an emergency bandage: Nat and Steve were sat in a dark corner as the police's torch searched the area, Peter webbed himself in the ceiling corner, Scott had shrunk himself, Sam was under a clothed table and Clint was expertly crouched on top on a large cabinet. I started to sweat as the dizziness from blood loss set in and I could see James's desperate eyes for me to hang in there. I knew that they wouldn't leave until I made them.

"Stay" I said in the tiniest voice to James. His eyes were trusting and he stayed put despite Clint's silent protests in the form of frowning. I stealthy crept up to the first officer, using the sneakiness I had to use on the streets if Sokovia, I bent my fingers which were dripping with ruby blood. The officer fell unconscious and the other ran to him but before she could request backup I hexed her only slightly so she saw her greatest fear and to my utter dismay...it was me. I fell the ground feeling limp; strong arms scooped me up and I heard distinct voices of my family. We rushed home bursting through the door loudly grabbing bags and supplies-we couldn't stay here anymore. I gritted my teeth as Natasha stitched up my wound as I was too weak to heal it.

"Peter?" a girls voice surprised everyone as she shuffled out of his bedroom with tired eyes. She was wearing his shirt: the girl looked his age and she had bleach blonde hair which was straight and sat at the top of her breasts, her button nose made her cute and looked pretty with her baby blue eyes-not as blue as Steve's though.

"Thalia!" Peter ran to her explaining how he had to leave, she obviously knew who he was and who we were. "I'm sorry, I really do love you but...you wont be able to come" Peter had faint tears streaming down his face as did Thalia. Clint looked guilty out of us all.

"Bring her" I said softly. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and Natasha even checked if the blood loss was affecting my oxygen levels but it wasn't. "Life's short, especially for us. If you love her Peter go for it!" I encouraged and Nat's eyes lit up as I repeated her advice. She confirmed that Thalia could come if she wanted to and everyone agreed happily.

"Everyone ready?" Steve made sure we left no evidence behind.

"bye Aunt may" Peter said kissing a wall sadly before he grabbed Thalia's hand and rushed her out the door, "Wanda torch the place after! No one can know we were here!" he called but I stopped. James tugged at my hand and I just had to do it. All the emotions stacked up inside me and I grabbed his collar pressing his godlike lips against my mundane ones. They interlocked and I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth with a soft moan-we broke apart gasping for air.

"Till the end of the line?" I asked with uncertainty, he kissed me again this time subtle and smooth.

"Till the end of the line" he said sternly. He joined Steve outside who was loading everyone into the truck urgently with Thalia two of us would have to go in the trailer, of course, James and I were happy to. I ran outside and let the magic course through my veins, to make a big explosion I had to muster every once of grief and sadness I had, every loss had to be felt.

 _"I love you Mishka" my mothers voice croaked as she died._

 _'You will never be alone sister' Pietro's thoughts screamed just before he fell to the ground._

 _"I loved you" Visions betrayed voice stuttered before I blasted him to pieces._

I let the scream of anguish escape my tortured mouth as I collapsed to my knees and the red fire rippled through my hands, igniting the wood of our home, roaring into scarlet flames and detonating the place. As I was on my knees gasping for breath I watched as my home was burning, I sprinted to the truck jumping into James's arms and we sped off. Refusing to look back.

 **Peter's POV**

We all stared in grief at Wanda's agonising scream as red flickering images of her brother, her mother and Vision circled her until the explosion left her fingertips and broke through the house. Natasha put her hand to her mouth with Steve cuddling into her, Clint cried through his curled fist and I could tell he wanted to go to her, Thalia pressed her face into my chest, Bucky watched darkly hiding his emotions, Sam had an arm on Scott's shoulder and I just watched Wanda. Feeling sorry for her. She ran back into Bucky's arms who only then revealed his emotions, he clamped his eyes shut and banged the car twice as Steve's queue to go. We sped off through the woods way. There were blankets in the back of the truck for Wanda and Bucky who were huddled together. "I'm sorry Peter" Thalia apologised with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I am too Thalia, I got you in this mess" I sighed curling my lip inwards and biting it.

"Hey" she said cupping my cheek, "are these guys your family?" she asked strongly and I nodded without hesitation, "and I'm your family Peter, this is our family. Like Wanda said" she broke off looking behind at Wanda, "we have to go for it." I was satisfied with her answer and let her lay back into me. She had drifted off but I really wanted to talk to Wanda, I poked Sam.

"Can you hold her a sec, I gotta see Wanda" I explained.

"Yeah sure kid" he replied gently letting her settle into his side, he wound down the window and I swung out and into the back to see Wanda cross legged in between Bucky's legs reading a book she smiled when she caught sight of me and I hugged her before sitting down comfortably in all the blanket.

"Wanda, what you did back there was...incredible and you didn't have to do it but you did, thanks for being a great sister" I chuckled at the end only to stop myself from crying. She ruffled my hair.

"Of course I had to do it Peter, I did it for you. I'd do anything for you, we're family. And I've lost an entire family before, I won't do it again!" she said firmly. I grinned clutching her hand.

"Did'ya just come back here to steal my girl?" Bucky laughed and I joined in but then realised what he'd said.

"You mean you two?" I asked pointing fingers between them both, Wanda giggled and nodded, "oh thank god!" I flipped backwards to the front of the truck; Steve was completely unfazed until I yelled into the car, "Scott! You owe me forty bucks!" I said victoriously.

"You mean?!" Nat asked waiting to see if they really were together, I nodded frantically and all that could be heard was everyone cheering and whooping very loudly.

"finally!" Nat threw her fists in the air and snogged the face off of Steve who swerved momentarily then went to normal when she stopped. This was it, I had finally found the perfectly imperfect family that I had wanted my whole life! Each member was so perfect: Wanda, the amazing big sister who was protective and sensitive, Natasha who was the motherly figure, Steve the cool dad type, Clint the cool uncle who offered wise words, Sam and Scott like two squabbling brothers who were secretly inseparable, Thalia my awesome girlfriend and Bucky...also felt a bit like a dad to me. Seeing him happy made me happy.


	10. Everything Has Changed

" _finally!" Nat threw her fists in the air and snogged the face off of Steve who swerved momentarily then went to normal when she stopped. This was it, I had finally found the perfectly imperfect family that I had wanted my whole life! Each member was so perfect: Wanda, the amazing big sister who was protective and sensitive, Natasha who was the motherly figure, Steve the cool dad type, Clint the cool uncle who offered wise words, Sam and Scott like two squabbling brothers who were secretly inseparable, Thalia my awesome girlfriend and Bucky...also felt a bit like a dad to me. Seeing him happy made me happy._

 **Bucky's POV**

The fresh breath of morning salted the air as I cracked open my eyes. Wanda lay wrapped in duvets and in my arms, her rounded cheeks a primrose pink, her eyelashes long and dewy from the frosty morning. Her flaming hair was sprawled and I wanted to capture this moment, to freeze the picture and save it from the greedy tricks of time. My arm clattered against the side of the truck waking Wanda, I cursed regretfully but she just grinned and kissed me with soft lips. I smiled into the kiss brushing her cold cheek with my hand. "Keep it PG!" Clint banged the truck making Wanda blush with laughter.

"Sorry dad!" Wanda hollered back. I knew when Wanda called Clint dad it made him soften up inside. Her eyes went sad again, remembering last nights events, "where are we going?" she asked. I furrowed my brows together wondering where we actually were going, suddenly the truck came to a holt and everyone hopped out. I jumped from the trailer and picked Wanda up spinning once before placing her down with a kiss.

"We're stopping for breakfast" Steve said in a morning voice even though he hadn't slept yet.

"Waffle house!" Scott and Peter exclaimed high fiving as they neared the restaurant. We slid into a big boot and ordered hungrily-the television was showing the news report of the explosion and sightings of us. I could see Wanda staring intently at it.

"Gosh darn it I don't understand why they batter those poor kids so much" our waitress scolded as she poured coffee for us, we all looked at her confused, "I know its an unpopular opinion but, those avengers are heroes who risk their lives for undeserving people and...the new really does beat down on the Maximoff girl!" she rambled on chiding the news. We all smiled and nodded thankful that not everyone hated us.

"You don't think Maximoff deserved what she got?" Wanda croaked staring up at the waitress with questioning and curious eyes. The waitress placed a hand on her hip and turned directly to her.

"Wanda Maximoff, is the strongest woman I can think of. Look at her!" The waitress pointed to the TV where Wanda's picture was shown from the battle of Sokovia, "any hero like that deserves a free drink" the woman chuckled and slid Wanda a drink and winked. We all froze realising that she knew who we were; she pressed a finger to her lips then went about her usual business. We all sighed in relief and being nattering like normal.

"So where we off to Nat?" Clint asked slurping the rest of his expresso.

"Wakanda, T'challa is letting us stay there. It'll take a few days to get to his private jet but its the best place we can go" Natasha explained tucking a strand of her hair behind her head. Wanda had braided hers into a fishtail that cascaded down her left shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys" Thalia announced. Her hand confidently in Peter's, I liked Thalia she did fit in really well with our family and she made Peter happy.

 **Steve's POV**

Before we left the waffle house, I tipped the waitress a couple hundred dollar bills. She huffed the hair out of her face with a shocked expression, she pinched my cheek, "you really are gods man captain" she whispered. I smiled and walked back out to the truck, Natasha was waiting for me which warmed my heart; I got in the drivers seat, attempting to turn the radio on but all that came back was static.

"love this tune" Scott said bemusing himself. I rolled my eyes and Natasha smacked the radio but all that did was make it pop out from the force.

"You know what Romanoff?" I joked and she giggled with her head falling backwards.

"Soon it'll be Rodgers" she reminded kissing my cheek innocently. Wanda yelled from the trailer not to worry about music and I was confused, she pulled out her ukulele and strummed softly rocking side to side slowly singing a song loud enough for us to hear whilst we travelled down a dusty roads with no wind and hot sun.

 _ **Wanda:**_

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_  
 _Is I know something now, know something now_  
 _I didn't before_

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
 _Is green eyes and freckles_  
 _And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

Wanda's soft voice was nice in contrast to the desert plains. The lyrics spoke to me and our current predicament: I knew that I loved Natasha, it was more clearer than it had ever been before, everything just felt more real. I wanted to keep this little family and protect it with my life-this was all I loved and yet I still felt the pace of life moving slowly in lurches without Tony, Bruce and Thor and Rhodey. Despite all they did, I wished they were with us just laughing and joking, Thor spinning his hammer around like the night before Ultron. Before Wanda's brother died.

 _ **Wanda and Bucky:**_

 _just want to know you better_  
 _Know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you better_  
 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_  
 _Know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you_  
 _Know you, know you Cause all I know is we said hello_

Bucky and Wanda's voices melted together like butter on warm toast, it was a sound that sounded forgiving and Natasha had fallen asleep to it. I peered at Wanda in the back, rejoicing with my best friend in song-restoring the man I knew and loved. She had brought us together with dark intentions and had turned to be the world of good, I could practically see the halo above her fiery flowing hair. She had done so much for us, yet lost everything in the process.


	11. Together We Stand, Divided We Fall

_Bucky and Wanda's voices melted together like butter on warm toast, it was a sound that sounded forgiving and Natasha had fallen asleep to it. I peered at Wanda in the back, rejoicing with my best friend in song-restoring the man I knew and loved. She had brought us together with dark intentions and had turned to be the world of good, I could practically see the halo above her fiery flowing hair. She had done so much for us, yet lost everything in the process._

 **Clint's POV**

I had taken over driving for sleep so he and Natasha could sleep in the trailer, Wanda was in the passenger seat next to me, Bucky was Sat in the middle of Sam and Scott along with Peter and Thalia. Wanda had her head resting on my shoulder and was sound asleep, Bucky was discussing his metal arm with a very intrigued Peter; I could think back to Peter telling him his arm was cool back in Berlin. "So whys there a star on there?" Peter tapped the blue star which was on his bicep.

"Its a star like on Rodgers's suit" he answered with a smirk. Peter looked like his mind had been blown.

""Woah. I was a star on my suit!" Peter whined pouting like a child.

"Maybe we should all get stars on our suits, to show we're a team!" Scott bounced excitedly followed by eager murmurs of agreement. I laughed shaking my head.

"OW!" Wanda hissed springing forward, she let out a yelp of pain as her hands crumpled her hair and pulled in pain. Bucky shuffled forward trying to calm her but it was no use. Everyone shared worried looks as she screamed and seethed in agony, "Clint!" she cried. Her back arched in pain and I decided to stop the car; Bucky jumped out and took Wanda in his arms.

"The hells happening?" Nat asked with a concerned frown.

"migraines are getting worse" I replied. I hated seeing Wanda in so much pain, eventually she came out of his, panting with wide eyes-she fisted Bucky's shirt and her eyes began to droop with exhaustion. "Wanda, honey?" I asked rubbing her shoulder carefully. She nodded hugging me tightly as if she was going to lose me, "its okay" I reminded and she began calming down.

"I swear something is trying to warn me, it has to be to do with my powers!" Wanda demanded looking irritated and tired. We got back in the car and Sam sat the passenger seat so Wanda could sit with Bucky-he had her swaddled in his arms tightly. I was glad that they had finally got together, even though I still had the father instinct to protect her, I knew that Bucky was right for her and he'd treat her like a princess. _BANG!_ A ball of orange energy clashed into the car windscreen, the car flipped over once but Wanda braced her powers on the bottom of the car so it steadied and landed with a thump.

"Shit!" Scott cursed. His sleeve was torn and his hair mussed and sticking out in all directions, Sam's lip was busted open, Wanda had a large cut from her eyebrow to her cheek which was dripping with blood, Bucky's metal arm was twisted in an awkward way, Steve was fine aside from a bruise on his left cheek, Nat was cuddled into him and had been shielded by him, Peter had a slow forming black eye and Thalia was luckily fine.

"Who the fuck and why?" Sam yelled frustrated.

"Stark" Wanda said grimly and Bucky growled thrusting his arm back into place with dark, hungry eyes. He busted out of the car and we scrambled out hoping he wasn't going to do anything ridiculously stupid; I was pissed that Tony had messed with our family too but I at least had a sense of control over my anger...Bucky wasn't so great in that department.

"What are you doing here?!" Steve said sternly. Looking up slightly where Tony was hovering in his suit, hiding behind the only thing that could protect him.

"Pep wants a kilt for the wedding" he said incredulously.

"Listen you iron shithead!" Bucky growled startling everyone, "You just nearly killed my family and you hurt my girlfriend, AGAIN!" Bucky shouted his voice sounding gruff in the middle.

"Look Chilly Willy" Tony said in his sarcastic voice as Wanda stared daggers into him, "...wait, who's your girlfriend?" Tony stopped getting to the point and sidetracked annoyingly. Wanda put her hand on Bucky's shoulder protectively and the corner of Tony's mouth lifted up in a smile, "Sabrina the teenage witch? Really? She's hot I guess" Tony cracked a laugh.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff" she said with iron in her voice. I nodded backing her up and for a second Tony caught my eye, but he looked away hurt for a moment.

"I just called you hot, play nice!" Tony whined playfully but she was done.

"In your wet dreams" she sneered with venom dripping in her voice. Nat stepped forward taking a hold of the situation. Tony saw her and rolled his eyes when Steve slid an arm around her waist not taking an eye off of him; the tension between them was palpable and it was uncomfortable to think back to when they were practically brothers, fighting together no matter the cost.

"Jesus what is this a couples retreat?" he said baffled. He hadn't seen Peter yet which I thought was a good thing.

 **Wanda's POV**

"Mr Stark!" Peter's voice sounded. Tony stared at him and I took the opportunity to peak inside his brain, his emotions were hidden behind cognitive barriers which had been constructed over many years of hurt. I felt his emotions in a whirlwind then: betrayal, hurt, loss and lonliness. What did Tony Stark have to feel lonely about? The betrayal was directed at all of us aside from me and Bucky-he probably hadn't trusted us enough for us to betray him. Most of it was directed at Peter. The hurt was because of Steve, I hadn't realised that he must be missing Steve on the battlefield. Loss was directed at all of us, even Bucky and I. He had lost us all because of his actions but to him he didn't know why he had lost us. It was confusing for him and the lonliness? I didn't care enough for him to mull over it.

"Peter?" he stuttered. Peter's brain flashed memories of their time together, Tony had never called him by his name before.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark. But these are good people!" Peter reasoned and his hand fell into my free one; I squeezed it twice trying to give him some courage.

"She killed your aunt Peter!" Tony snarled taking off his helmet which came apart like a puzzle. Peter's eyes narrowed and I could hear Steve protesting to Tony that that was enough

"Wanda has been through enough! She's my family!" Peter cried refusing to accept that I was at fault-though he knew I had accidentally killed his aunt, he didn't care, he just wanted me to be happy and that showed how much we cared for each other. Tony shook his head in disbelief and he gave me a glare which I didn't return this time, truthfully I knew how he felt and I didn't want to make the situation escalate anymore than it already was.

"That little witch, is using you as a replacement for her dead brother! I thought I was your family Peter? That is what you always wanted!" Tony said getting more annoyed. I had never seen his this careless in a potential battle, he was letting down his walls and his mind was free for me to roam in. I resisted. Tony was still a person, no matter what he was saying about me.

"That's enough!" Clint yelled. Tony was quiet then his suit made a noise that indicated it was powering up, he fired and I threw up a scarlet shield which rippled when the blast hit it. Natasha shot at his suit as when ran to the car hurriedly; he dusted himself off and two of his iron leigons smashed their fisted through the car. Bucky fired rapidly with his gun killing off one robot, Steve was kicking at Tony who was propelled back by my magic and held down by Peter's webs.

"Wanda!" Scott waved me over to where Tony was pinned down. I jogged towards them with a questioning look, but I knew what they wanted me to do.

"Go on Wanda!" Tony said quietly, his voice breaking as he stared into me with tearing eyes. I knew deep down, he didn't hate me and I truly didn't hate him-Pietro and I were kids who lost too much too early and we blamed the first person we could so we wouldn't blame ourselves. It cost lives, a country and my brother's life just for me to realise he wasn't the enemy. "Kill me, maybe I will see Vision" he said blood leaking from his lips. Steve was crying silently at seeing Tony like this and I knew then...I would not kill him like Scott said to. This world needed a Tony Stark. Nat couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"No, Tony don't do this" I said crying as well, he looked at me confused and for a second I didn't know what to say, "together we stand Tony, divided we fall. I don't want you to fall" I sniffed at the end. Tony looked conflicted as his eyes darted between everyone's sad faces and for a moment I thought he would change his mind. He whipped out a gun and fired. But I didn't feel the stinging pain of a bullet, I only felt the weight of Clint's body slumping into mine.

"I'm sorry Cap" Tony said finally before whacking Nat across the road and flying off. Steve raced after her making sure she was okay, I bent down to Clint who was bleeding from his neck profusely, I sobbed putting pressure into the wound.

"Hey! Clint don't you dare leave me!" I sobbed tapping his cheek with my hand, Nat limped over with Steve supporting her-she fell to her knees by Clint's side.

"You stupid bastard" Nat said in a jokey yet anxious voice as she tore off Bucky's sleeve and tied it tightly on the hole like a tourniquet. _This is it,_ I thought, _another death on my hands._ I had an idea that might save Clint's life, I thought back to the broad chested Asgaurdian with blonde locks. Wanda squeezed her eyes shut and reached her mind out to him she searched finding a mind in a maze that felt like his.

 _Thor! It is Wanda, Clint is dying help us._ I projected into his mind hoping like hell he heard me. Lightning rumbled through the sky and kniving showers of white beams shot down into the ground. Thor appeared, his hair was cut short and his beard was slightly shorter, he was sporting an eye patch but no hammer adorned his hands. I let out a laugh of relief and I swung myself into his muscly arms.

"Wanda! It is good to see you too!" he chuckled. I yanked him down to Clint and he looked afraid and worried; Thor glanced upto the sky but shook his head like he was going through ideas in his head, he picked out a phone and blinked at it like it was some sort of alien.

"Dammit what do we do?!" Nat growled and Steve rubbed her back soothingly. Thor dialled a number.

"We have incoming" he said into the phone. Thor handed me a silver liquid and I looked at him strangely, "inject this into the wound it will close up until we can give him an operation to get the bullet out" Thor instructed. I messily injected it into his neck and it closed up immediately. Nat hung her head in thankfulness; Thor hugged Steve and the rest of the team aside from Bucky who was somewhat reluctant.

"I'm not much of a hugger" he mumbled an excuse but I knew it was because of the HYDRA treatment, Bucky only allowed human touch from us, mostly from me.

"Nonsense!" Thor boomed a laugh and grappled him in a hug. I held my breath but Bucky just patted his back acceptingly, I grinned hugging Thor again.

"Thank you for Thor" I said breathlessly, he gave a goofy smile. We were saved, only question now was...where would we go?


	12. Remember Tonight

_"We have incoming" he said into the phone. Thor handed me a silver liquid and I looked at him strangely, "inject this into the wound it will close up until we can give him an operation to get the bullet out" Thor instructed. I messily injected it into his neck and it closed up immediately. Nat hung her head in thankfulness; Thor hugged Steve and the rest of the team aside from Bucky who was somewhat reluctant._

 _"I'm not much of a hugger" he mumbled an excuse but I knew it was because of the HYDRA treatment, Bucky only allowed human touch from us, mostly from me._

 _"Nonsense!" Thor boomed a laugh and grappled him in a hug. I held my breath but Bucky just patted his back acceptingly, I grinned hugging Thor again._

 _"Thank you for Thor" I said breathlessly, he gave a goofy smile. We were saved, only question now was...where would we go?_

 **Wanda's POV**

We were perched in a forest, hidden by trees and surrounding bushes. Clint was limping but he was alive and that was good enough for me, Natasha and Steve were talking with Thor on a log, Peter was snuggled with Thalia, Sam and Scott were cracking jokes with each other and James and I were stood off to the side slightly. "Wanda I am so sorry" James shook his head annoyed at himself. I frowned questioningly, what was he sorry for?

"What?" I caressed his beard with my cheek and noticed his hair was longer now, growing exponentially.

"this isn't the life you wanted" he said painfully. I kissed his lips trying to knock some sense into him.

"James! This isn't perfect I'll give you that but, we're a team and a family. I wouldn't trade it for anything!" I said strongly. James smiled and spun me around gently, I longed for everyone to leave him alone, for everyone to see him as I did. That made me think of Vision and a shot of pain stabbed my heart, I kissed his cheek lovingly. I really wouldn't want any white picket fenced life instead of this one.

"Wanda" Clint hollered. I kissed James and walked over to him, James joined Sam and Scott and soon I heard them all laughing hysterically. I laughed at them; I sat next to Clint on the forest floor, I ducked under his arm and cuddled into his side breathing his scent-to think that if Thor hadn't of come, he would've died. I couldn't of lived with that, I needed Clint so very much and of course Natasha would be devastated.

"Hey" I said quietly. He kissed the side of my forehead, I wiped the tears from my face and tried to look up so no one would see them.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" he cooed his thumb pulling my chin up to look at his face.

"I can't lose you Clint. I can't lose you after Pietro" I hiccupped in between sobs, James heard and jerked his head in my direction. Clint nodded at him and it was like they had a silent communication because he didn't come over, he knew Clint was who I needed right now and I was grateful he could sense these things.

"I'm sorry Kiddo. For everything, I swear I wish that quick bastard hadn't have taken those shots for me" Clint said into my hair which muffled his words but still conveyed the pain in his voice. I shook my head trying to rid those thoughts from his minds, Pietro had chosen to save Clint for a reason-we had to honour and respect that. Pietro was a hero and always did the right thing, even if it meant his own life.

"Don't say that, Pietro...before the fight he said he liked you" I revealed but received a confused look. I asked permission to send a memory to his mind, he nodded trustingly. I'm pretty sure Clint hated when I entered his thoughts but he trusted me.

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _"Pietro, are you sure about this?" I asked in our mother tongue, concealing the conversation from the rest of the Avengers who were sat on the quin-jet waiting to board our home town of Sokovia. The Captain had glanced in our direction, suspicious of our indecipherable transaction._

 _"We have to make this right sister" he said with no room for argument. The jet rocked with minor turbulence, I grabbed Pietro's hand in fear and he squeezed it twice to reassure me; the archer was watching us but not with he cast iron hatred that I had supposed he felt towards that-he was staring at us with understanding and guilt was pouring off of him in waves._

 _"I know Pietro. The archer, he likes you" I stated watching his attempt at hiding a smirk._

 _"He is good man Wanda, he reminds me of dad" Pietro revealed meeting the archers gaze for a moment before breaking to look down at me._

 _"I like him too" I replied but my smile was rained on as we neared Sokovia. "How could we let it get like this?" I said baffled at the war zoned state it was in; I remembered growing up in the war torn country but I had never seen it quite this bad now that Ultron had spiked fear into the small country. When Pietro and I were little, we used to think we were the heroes of Sokovia, stealing food for kids our age and robbing the rich capitalists for the poor. Now, we were the fate of our beloved country._

 _"Do not fret sister, once this is all over we will remember tonight...for the rest of our lives" he said standing up to get his boxing wraps._

 _"English?" Thor asked in a booming yet friendly voice. I looked up with untrusting eyes that I knew had flashed scarlet from his expression, I looked at Pietro wondering what our answer would be. But we didn't have to answer because the archer did-he obviously wasn't going to let us lie to protect ourselves anymore; he stood up standing by Thor and staring at me with unease._

 _"yeah they speak English. They just don't trust us" he scoffed._

 _"I love you sister" Pietro said lastly still in Sokovian. Before I could reply, he was chatting away with Captain and Thor; Pietro was always more sociable, he trusted more easily but was a force to be reckoned with if that was broken. I sighed leaning my head back in my seat, thankful that when this was over, I would have him. The archer man took a seat beside me._

 _"Don't worry kid, you're doing good by helping us" he assured me. I frowned his way in confusion at his sudden change in demeanour, was it that obvious that I was guilty and scared?_

 _*End Flashback*_

Clint was crying silently and so was I. Seeing my brother so clearly in the memory was upsetting and I realised that I hadn't grieved properly yet, I had trudged through the pain and so much had been happening that I forgot to remember his life. "I miss that quick little bastard" Clint laughed a wet laugh then cried some more, Natasha heard the reference to Pietro and came over sitting next to Clint on his other side.

"Its okay old man" Natasha said mimicking the nickname Pietro had given him. I cried harder into my hands, James jogged over and sat next to me kissing my head comfortingly, next Steve came over squatting in front of us and clutching my hand. Everyone slowly came over till we were all together in a little group embrace.

"Pietro would've kicked our asses into gear by now" I giggled thinking of him zooming around with an eager expression, probably telling us to get off our asses which he had learnt from Clint. I leant into James wanting to feel him, "thanks guys" I thanked them. I really did need them, i only wished Pietro was here to be part of this but then I thought...he was a part of us. He always would be.


	13. Ice Is Good

_"Its okay old man" Natasha said mimicking the nickname Pietro had given him. I cried harder into my hands, James jogged over and sat next to me kissing my head comfortingly, next Steve came over squatting in front of us and clutching my hand. Everyone slowly came over till we were all together in a little group embrace._

 _"Pietro would've kicked our asses into gear by now" I giggled thinking of him zooming around with an eager expression, probably telling us to get off our asses which he had learnt from Clint. I leant into James wanting to feel him, "thanks guys" I thanked them. I really did need them, i only wished Pietro was here to be part of this but then I thought...he was a part of us. He always would be._

 **Bucky's POV**

Wanda was wearing glasses along with Steve to mask their appearances better as they were the most prominently shown in the news. All of us were sat idly at the tube station which was situated underground. The train came to a stop and we boarded, it was relatively empty with only two passenger occupying two seats. Wanda looked so curious, I had just realised that she had probably never been on a train before. She stood eagerly at the dirty window, her ringer fingers clinking against the bar she was gripping onto. "You never been on these before?" Sam asked sounding a little shocked. People forgot that Wanda came from almost nothing, most things were as new to her as they were me.

"No, I hadn't been in a car till I met all of you" Wanda explained, "if you could afford transport in Sokovia you were rich! Pietro and I tried to sneak on but we always got caught-I don't know why we tried when we knew we'd get a beating" Wanda chuckled at her own foolishness and part of me boiled in anger that they'd beaten her. I could imagine a little feisty Wanda, shooting comebacks at the perpetrators whilst her brother protected her.

"Why'd you try if you knew you'd be beaten?" Steve asked with genuine wonder as if trying to understand her, I knew the feeling, Wanda was a mysterious and alluring character and that's what drew people to her.

"It was fun, just to get the rush of sneaking on. We managed to get a couple of our friends out of the country on the train so it was associated with some good memories" Wanda smiled as the train bumped making Scott turn a shade of green.

"Sokovia was that bad?" Natalia asked trying not to focus on Scott gaging loudly.

"Awful. Most trains were bombed so our friends were lucky they made it out, Pietro and I lived on the streets so we lived on the run" Wanda continued though her smile never faltered-to Wanda, her country was her country. "So this lifestyle" she gestured to us all, "is amazing compared to Sokovia" she laughed.

"Are you glad Sokovia's gone?" Thalia asked with an inquisitive look.

"No." Wanda answered shortly leaving the conversation at that. Thalia seemed embarrassed but I also thought her question was stupid and rude, I guess she didn't know her that well, if she did, she would've known not to ask that. I grappled the bar Wanda was holding onto just above her head, "Hey soldier" she greeted me pleasantly-I smirked.

"Hey witch" I replied. That sentence said a lot for Wanda and I, we knew by those words whether we were breaking apart or whether we were on top of the world; it was a simple greeting that screamed volumes, that was the great thing about Wanda. She knew when to push, when to leave, where to touch without frightening me. She knew all the pathways of my mind and restored my memories. This hello however, was a tad forlorn. Wanda frowned cocking her head, I nodded subtly and she entered my mind.

 _James?_ She asked her sweet voice echoing in my head.

 _Here._ I let her know I was aware she was in my head.

 _What's wrong?_ Her voice was worried yet calm and supportive.

 _I feel bad for Steve, we haven't spoken much._

 _Well...go speak now._

 _I dunno._

 _Its easy! I'll help!_

Wanda's voice was enthusiastic and before I could stop her she was saying Steve's name, "James was just telling me about how you used to wear newspapers in your shoes?" she said mischievously and whizzed off next to Natalia. I smiled at her, that little minx; Wanda had obviously told Natalia of her plan because they were both giggling like fools but it was nice to see them collectively happy-together.

"You wait till I tell her about the time your mom caught you smoking!" Steve jostled and I cracked a wryly laugh.

"I actually just, wanted to say um...I love you too Rodgers" my words surprised him. He folded his arms and smiled a small but meaningful one, "I really am gonna stick by your side, not that you need me with that killa gal" I nodded over at Natalia who was hushing a dramatic Scott.

"She's something. But, I always want you by my side Buck!" Steve patted my shoulders, "Look at our ladies, when did we get so lucky?" Steve asked genuinely and I wondered myself, my eyes boring into the girls actions. They were laughing as Scott hugged a trash can. I shook my head sending a thought to Wanda that was Thank you-she glanced up at us and blew us a girlish kiss. Steve pretended to catch it and then planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek, I wiped the dribble off and we both laughed heartedly.

"Steve" I began breathlessly from the laughter, he looked at me, "you still prefer fire to ice?" I asked in our current predicament. He knew what I meant: Steve had always said fire was better than ice, but ice had brought him to Natalia and the crazy life we lead.

"Ice is good" he sighed placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement.

 **Steve's POV  
**

I was glad Bucky and I were talking more again, we needed each other. It felt like I had my brother back again and I had Wanda to thank for that: she'd taken the time to restore his memories, she made him happy when I didn't know how, comforted him when I couldn't understand why he needed comforting and loved him when I couldn't take anyone else's problems. I owed her infinity as she would say. It was night and the train journey was drawling on: Nat had fallen asleep on me, Bucky was asleep too in a bundle with Sam and Scott who was drooling, Peter was playing on his game boy with Thalia and Wanda was talking with Clint. I stared out at nothing aimlessly. "Hey" Wanda mumbled.

I draped an arm over her, "Hey Wan" I answered feeling a sense of melancholy.

"Everything okay Steve?" she asked as she leant into me just staring at nothing like I was.

"I just..." I began, not knowing how to form the words properly. "I wish I'd gotten to you two sooner" I finished, she knew I meant saved her and Pietro quicker, then he wouldn't of died and Wanda might not of lost her sun. Hearing her speak of Sokovia, reminded me that she grew up from nothing, sure I hd experienced experimentation for the good of my country but Wanda and Pietro...theirs was just torture. It was thought out with nice trained staff, it was crude and merciless. Wanda was so strong it was easy to forget what she'd been through.

"I'm here Steve, I owe you everything for that" she assured me.

"I've just done so many shitty things" It felt odd cursing like that but I felt comfortable enough around Wanda.

"Language!" Clint scolded teasingly in a fake hurt voice. I rolled my eyes at the inside joke as Wanda stifled a laugh-I said it one time! Wanda shook her head returning to seriousness. She slid her arm around my back and stood up straighter as she made eye contact with me.

"who's the real you?" she began rhetorically, "the person who did the awful thing, or the person who feels awful for doing it?" Wanda said and I winced internally at what her own words meant to her. She was most likely thinking of Lagos, she had loathed her powers after that incident. It got better with Bucky but I could tell she hated it every time she used them-they were so beautiful to us yet to her and everyone else they were dangerous and disgusting. "Because one of you has to forgive the other to move on" she stated. I realised she was right.

"Love you Wanda" I said resting my head on hers.

"Love you too Captain" she chuckled.

"Love you Clint! Oh yeah love you too, glad to know this old mans appreciated" Clint mumbled to himself scornfully making Wanda and I laugh. "Just so you know Cap, I have feelings!" Clint joked wiping a non existent tear from his eye. Wanda threw herself on him theatrically.

"I'm sorry! Lord I'll never roam again!" she said throwing her hands up as if to preach. I shook my head at their exchange. We settled down after that and I began to drift off back next to Nat.

 **Clint's POV**

I rubbed my neck as it burned. It wasn't as bad as some of the other stuff I had but I knew once this injection wore off the pain would be agonising; I focused on the task Wanda and I were doing instead. We were chucking scrunched up tiny balls of paper into Scott's open mouth which was flowing with drool-Wanda accidently got one stuck in his nose making her double over in silent laughter. "Clint, I hope we can see Laura soon" Wanda said as I chucked a stray piece of gum in his mouth that landed on the mountain of paper in there.

"Me too, miss her pretty face like hell" I said honestly.

"Hopefully we wont die before then" Wanda coughed. Even though it was jokey, it was a real underlying fear; although I could die and never see my family again, I also knew they'd be taken care of-by this family.

"If this is the last thing I see" I said turning to take in everyone asleep and Wanda's big innocent green eyes. "Then its enough for me" I smiled reassuringly.

"EWWWW!" Scott shrieked as he picked out the piece of gum and millions of little balls of paper from his mouth. Wanda and I laughed and laughed, "You are so dead Barton!" he yelled. I chuckled again.

"What bout Maximoff! It was her idea!" I tried to reason. This was so funny-by now everyone had woken up and was also joining on the laughter and hysterics.

"Wanda would never do that" Scott said pulling her into a hug she nodded agreeing with him and plastered on a 'I'm so innocent' face. She winked at me and Bucky shook his head which made Scott look down at her with a pulled up eyebrow, "or would she?" he questioned. He tickled her stomach and she ran behind Bucky, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Cmon doll, I'll protect you from blood thirsty aliens but not from the tickle monster" Bucky joined in with the joking which was nice. And he was actually hilarious when he wanted to be, It was nice Wanda had brought that side out of him-the more happy go lucky side...even if it was she just a rarity. They still had a lot of healing to do.

"Last stop approaching" the monotone voice of the train conductor interjected in the happy scene. We were close now, close to safety.


	14. Nothing A Hundred Men Or More Could Do

_"Cmon doll, I'll protect you from blood thirsty aliens but not from the tickle monster" Bucky joined in with the joking which was nice. And he was actually hilarious when he wanted to be, It was nice Wanda had brought that side out of him-the more happy go lucky side...even if it was she just a rarity. They still had a lot of healing to do._

 _"Last stop approaching" the monotone voice of the train conductor interjected in the happy scene. We were close now, close to safety._

 **Natasha's POV**

Clint was getting weaker as the injection wore off, Bucky and Steve each had one of his arms around their necks as we unloaded from the train. Wanda looked at me with worry contorting her face-I slipped my hand into her comfortingly because I knew how she felt. I was terrified of losing Clint and so was she; you just wouldn't find another person like Clint, funny and serious, caring. We walked through the dingy tube twists and turns until we arrived outside where the rain poured down like a shower of bullets.

"How far is it?" Wanda asked Thor who was trudging through the rain which beat down mercilessly piercing our skin.

"About a 5 minute walk" he informed her. She nodded like she'd decided something and although I was nervous as to what she was about to do, but she also knew I trusted her and would follow whatever she had in mind.

"Get ready to run" she warned but Steve protested as Clint started to groan in pain and some spots of blood reappeared on his wound. "Steve! Clint is going to die if we don't get to this safe place soon, its raining and he'll get hyperthermia. Please...trust me" Wanda had chided with urgency in her voice and I was surprised she'd told Steve off like that but I would've done it too.

"I trust you" he replied. She nodded as her fingers danced to make a blanket of Scarlet energy over all our head that's shielded us from the rain, we sprinted running as fast as we could. People gasped around us when they realised who we were.

"The Avengers!" someone shouted. Someone chucked their drink at Wanda and it hit her square on, it splashed her clothes and drenched her hair-Bucky growled refraining from killing them, suddenly people began picking up stones and chucking them as her, she didn't block them she just kept running. This was horrendous! How can they call us killers when they do this? I could pick up some people yelling at others to stop as it wasn't fair and we were still people. We reached a large field where a jet was landed, it was black with a panther symbol on the side...T'Challa!

"Quick!" Scott yelled over the noise of the jet as it readied for take off, we all jumped into the jet. It was lovely inside, plush cream leather seats with a mini bar and marble sides. Very royal. The wind the whipped and stung our cheeks was replaced with the soft hum of music playing on the jet, the harsh scent of rain was replaced with the smell of coffee and coco butter.

"Can you hurry?!" Wanda sniped to the pilots who didn't take notice of her and took off. She relaxed Clint into a seat and held her hand against his neck as he began to shiver, "Come on" she grunted trying to get him to reopen his eyes. "Thor give me more of that silver stuff!" she ordered.

"I don't have any more Wanda" he said softly. I sat in a seat in shock: Clint was going to die and I would watch him...the blood got worse and I looked away-Steve enveloped me in a hug as I let out a single sob.

"You have to have some!" Wanda snarled pushing him away roughly. Clint was still shivering just less which only meant that he was closer.

 **Sam's POV**

I watched in sadness as Wanda tried desperately to save Clint, she tugged his arms telling him to wake up. He was alive-barely. Bucky stared at her in pain, he wanted to go and tell her there was nothing she could do but he also knew she needed to do this, to feel like she was helping in some way; Peter was clutching Thalia as his own tears crossed his face, he looked at me painfully. Scott had his eyes clamped shut not looking at the scene and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Go fucking faster!" Wanda cursed at the pilots who didn't react but they did speed up.

"Wanda-" I tried but she seethed ripping me off of her as I tried to reach out.

"You cant do this!" she sobbed shoving Clint around like a rag doll. We all went silent as his shivering stopped and there was no signs of live left in him. Steve was shushing a crying Natasha, Peter was sobbing and so was I.

"He's gone Wanda!" Natasha yelled in her face, Wanda slapped her leaving a scratch. Natasha pulled back surprised but she gave her the cold shoulder. Wanda pulled Clint down attempting to give him CPR but we knew it was futile.

"You said you wouldn't leave!" she cried into his chest, she screamed a cry of grief and agony as her powers rippled through the air-everyone protected themselves and Bucky grappled her arms, pushing them behind her so he could pull her away from his body. She kicked and lashed out using her energy to propel him back into a seat. Wind gusted as her powers created a whirlwind of emotions, making glasses fly off the bar and leather rip slightly. Bucky dragged himself forward to her.

"Wanda!" he yelled through the noise, "You can do this and destroy the plane...I'll still love you!" He grunted grabbing her hand. She jerked her head at him in loss, her tear streaked face looked twisted in agony and I swore I felt her heart break. "Because we're with you till the end of the line" he finished. Her powers ceased and we all gasped for breath and watched her.

"Dad" she whispered towards Clint and Bucky wrapped her in a hug from behind as her sobs came out hoarse and violent. A pilot came to the back a pulled out a long needle, he jabbed it into her shoulder and she arched her back with a frightened 'O'-she fell to the floor unconscious next to Clint's body which was limp and pale.

"Its just a light sedative" he explained calmly leaving to his seat in the cock pit. Bucky scooped her up and cuddled her close to his chest. Natasha wiped tears from her face and sat next to Clint's body.

"What are we going to tell his family?" she stuttered. Fuck. The grief ached my chest as I remembered all our conversations at the raft, the late night discussions we'd had about his kids and how I wanted some; we told each other fears and losses and now that was all gone. Wanda was whimpering in her restless sleep, it pained me to see her this torn up-why did she have to lose someone else?

 ** _Bucky:_**

 _Its gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

 _There's nothing that a hundred or more could ever do_

 _I bless the rains down in Africa_

 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

Bucky sang softly to her which seemed to calm her dreams. He kissed her forehead and I could see a tear forming in his eye but it never fell; for all our differences, he was one tough son of a bitch.


	15. This Will Hurt

_"What are we going to tell his family?" she stuttered. Fuck. The grief ached my chest as I remembered all our conversations at the raft, the late night discussions we'd had about his kids and how I wanted some; we told each other fears and losses and now that was all gone. Wanda was whimpering in her restless sleep, it pained me to see her this torn up-why did she have to lose someone else?_

 _ **Bucky:**_

 _Its gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

 _There's nothing that a hundred or more could ever do_

 _I bless the rains down in Africa_

 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

 _Bucky sang softly to her which seemed to calm her dreams. He kissed her forehead and I could see a tear forming in his eye but it never fell; for all our differences, he was one tough son of a bitch._

 **Bucky's POV**

Wanda stirred and I stoked the hair out of her face gently. She winced remembering what had happened a few hours ago; I hugged her to my chest protecting her from the outside world. Clint's body had been moved to a fold down bed and was covered with a white sheet, I had moved his body-nobody else could. I refused to look at his face until I set him down, his eyes were blue yet lifeless, his face etched in silence and I was waiting for him to crack a joke or something. Before I left him body I squeezed his hand twice: something Wanda did to tell someone she loved them when she couldn't voice it. "I'm sorry old man" I apologised and huffed at his nickname.

"Where are we going?" Wanda croaked tiredly not looking up from my chest as I flinched from my memories.

"Africa" I said.

"I always wanted to go there" she sniffed. I nodded remembering our discussion on her first plane ride, in that moment we were so young and it was only a few months ago-we had grown together in such short time. I felt her silent hot tears on my shirt but I said nothing, only rubbed her back soothingly breathing in the smell of salty tears.

"I know" I replied finally, I waved Natalia over-she came over unlatching Wanda from me and solidifying her in a hug. The scratch from Wanda was covered with a plaster.

"I'm sorry Natasha" she said nuzzling her nose into Natalia's hair. The other woman only apologised too and they released from their hug begrudgingly; Steve locked eyes with me and they were screaming helplessness. Natalia had just lost her best friend and he didn't know how to make things better, Wanda had just lost her dad all over again and I didn't know if she could cope anymore.

"You okay Bucky?" Scott asked, I pulled him in a manly hug to his surprise as I repressed my own feelings. Wanda's bubbliness had drained from her voice, the light gone from her eyes, her actions were meaningless and sloppy. I hated seeing her this sad, heartbroken. This couldn't be happening to her again: was god just putting a target on her loved ones to watch her suffer sadistically. Why would anyone want to live on a place that teased people with an idea of hope then rip the sun from their sky ruthlessly. That's what Clint was to Wanda, her sun in a grey sky that was littered with clouds of her dead family. Her helped her growth and taught her to love again.

"We're close to Wakanda" Thor said with a monotone voice. His sad expression painting a picture of previous events. I peered out the window watching tall buildings swoop underneath us and vibrant colours flash out at us in a dance; the city seemed to be teeming with electricity and metallic materials. I thought Wakanda was a shit show of poverty?

"Lets go guys" Sam advised as the plane came to a stop. Wanda neared Clint's body levitating him with her magic-he floated behind her as we walked down the long ramp; we were met with the concerned faces of T'Challa and a younger woman that looked a bit like him-family maybe? He caught sight of Clint and frowned curiously. "He's dead" Sam said sadly making T'Challa's face grow solemn.

"Follow me" he gestured to the large beautiful building. We all filed in, Wanda trailed in last look angry and tired-I stood by her side protectively as she was careful with Clint's body; the younger woman spoke in hushed tones with T'Challa as we stood awkward, exhausted and grieving.

 **Wanda's POV**

"If you are going to whisper, its not very secretive to do it in front of an ex-spy, a telepathic witch and two super soldiers with enhanced hearing" I growled at their rudeness. The young girl and the king turned to me with soft eyes, why weren't they angry at my tone and demeanour?

"I'm Shuri" the woman said extending her hand to me. I turned my nose up at it, I didn't want to exchange pleasantries! I wanted to murder Tony Stark for killing another member of my family! Why was it me? What more could I possibly do to make up for the deaths I had caused? She sighed and dropped her hand to her side, she looked at my power glowing around Clint's body and her face lit up.

"something interest you? Or are you afraid?" I said hoarsely, I flickered my energy in my free hand; Steve shuddered at the memory of me showing the team their darkest fears as he knew that's what I was getting at.

"Of you? No. But you already know what I'm afraid of" Shuri fired back with a smile. I smiled sickly back at her and I did like her just not when my dad was dead. "I think I can help him" she nodded to Clint's body and everyone suddenly energised.

"What?" Scott voiced confused.

"How?" Natasha grumbled sardonically. Shuri held her hand up as if to say 'give me a moment'. She lead all of us to her lab and laid Clint down on a metal table which was surrounded by gadgets and wondrous machines that I had no clue to what they did. She typed on a hologram keyboard and tinkered with a few electric items. She set me down on a seat sharply.

"I think if we focus your manipulative power, we could manipulate the life back to Clint" Shuri explained excitedly spinning in a chair to various places in her complex lab. I lit up with hope as did everyone else.

"Like a heart transplant?" I asked. She nodded confirming my translation of her intelligent ramblings. Could this work? We had to try! "Do it" I said simply. She yanked a needle like object and told me to undo my buttons until my chest was clear and open-I did as she said then clutched Bucky's hand hopefully. He looked away not wanting to see me hurt. She clicked a button and the machine advanced forward slowly.

"This will hurt but remember who it is for" Shuri assured me as she tore Clint's shirt open. The needle like machine plunged into my chest as I released a painfully yelp. I closed my eyes trying to be strong for Clint.


	16. About Damn Time

_"Like a heart transplant?" I asked. She nodded confirming my translation of her intelligent ramblings. Could this work? We had to try! "Do it" I said simply. She yanked a needle like object and told me to undo my buttons until my chest was clear and open-I did as she said then clutched Bucky's hand hopefully. He looked away not wanting to see me hurt. She clicked a button and the machine advanced forward slowly._

 _"This will hurt but remember who it is for" Shuri assured me as she tore Clint's shirt open. The needle like machine plunged into my chest as I released a painfully yelp. I closed my eyes trying to be strong for Clint._

 **Clint's POV**

Dying was as terrifying as it was made out to be. It didn't hurt, it didn't feel like I was being pulled away or leaving anything or anyone behind-that was the scary thing. It felt like nothing, what makes it terrifying? It looks like nothing. Just fading away, one minute my eyes are open and staring into Wanda's but the next they were clamped shut as cold writhed my body.

* _Start Flashback*_

 _"So how's Wanda's training Cap?" I asked as we walked towards the training rooms where Sam was currently training Wanda. Nat had the idea that Wanda needed to learn to defend herself in the case of her powers failing her; I had obviously agreed to the idea._

 _"Good. Really Good" Steve smiled chuckling at himself._

 _"She been kicking your ass?" I assumed as we open the door to see her and Sam sparring._

 _"Why'd do you think I got Sam to train her today?" Steve laughed. Wanda grabbed Sam's shoulder as he tried to go for a punch and she flipped over them, headbutting him from behind when she landed; Sam got back up and punched her ribs, she ducked down and swiped him off his feet with her foot. She flipped onto his stomach and pinned him down with a punch at the ready._

 _"I'm tapping out" Sam groaned. Wanda smirked and helped him up._

 _"Thanks for the training" Wanda kissed his cheek as he smiled gratefully back at her, he looked tired as he hugged an icepack to his ribs with a wince on his face. "Clint" she said panting and running over for a hug, "you tapping in old man?" she asked with a cheeky smile adorning her face. I sighed looking at Steve hoping he'd take one for the team._

 _"Old man" I muttered as I got into a fighting stance. She wiped the sweat from her brow but stood poised and still; I kicked sideways at her ribs and she cartwheeled over to my left side before spinning a kick into my stomach, I swooped around on one knee swinging a fist behind me, she placed her hands on each side of my head and flipped me over then dug out a pocket knife and holding it to my throat._

 _"You'll have to be quicker than that" she joked letting her guard down. I kicked the knife from her hand and bent her arm behind her back, "good force old man" she complimented and tapped out with sweat dripping from her forehead; she linked arms with me as we walked back to an impressed Steve._

 _"Bucky's staying here for now" Steve informed us quietly._

 _*End Flashback*_

I wanted to smile at that memory but I couldn't move...still dead I suppose. That memory was the start of Wanda and Bucky's adventure, everything had sky rocketed from there though I wish it hadn't ended like this-though what I said to Wanda was true, if she was the last thing I saw, it was enough for me because I knew she'd protect my family. That day in Berlin changed everything, made people leave my life and come back. "Clint?" Nat's voice pulled me from the darkness and I jolted awake startled.

"Holy shit" Steve cursed racing over to my coughing body.

"Language" I retorted with a smirk.

 **Wanda's POV**

"It might take a couple hours" Shuri tried to comfort me as I stared at Clint's unmoving body. Why hadn't the treatment worked yet? James was standing slightly behind me with his hands clasped in front of him, I hated this. I hated not having Clint, everyone stood around patiently and I turned around not wanting to look at his sickly pale body anymore.

"Wanda...your chest" Steve exhaled regretfully, I looked down to see purple cicatrices webbing out in all directions like scarring from a lightning bolt. James stepped forward buttoning up my shirt with a smile, "you sure this'll work?" Steve asked Shuri sceptically.

"I am not sure Captain" she answered honestly, glancing over at me. I walked out feeling annoyed, I wasn't weak! They didn't have to walk on egg shells around me, James caught up with me and I noticed his hair was getting back to its old length which I liked. It framed his face and seemed more like himself.

"Wanna go sight seeing?" he suggested with a grin. I kissed him lightly and he deepened it.

"Yes, after all, we are in Africa" I said. We threw on some clothes and strolled outside in the Wakandan scorching sun, the wildlife chirped outside the palace and was not disturbed by the female guards dressed in a red and gold armour duelled with intimidating looks; the greenery was breath taking and I couldn't wait to taste liberty, to go outside without ducking my head to avoid being seen.

"Are you permitted to be outside of the palace?" a bald tattooed woman said thrusting her spear in front of us and blocking our entry. I mustered my scarlet energy and faced her-I was not in the mood for this.

"That wont be necessary Ms. Maximoff" T'Challa assured us, walking to the woman's side. She smiled when she saw him and I took the chance to enter her mind; she and T'Challa were best friends, she would do anything to protect the thrown and her name was Okoye. "Relax Okoye, I would hate for our protective residents to be withheld from seeing the beauty of this great land" he explained with a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. She withdrew her spear and nodded towards me, we respected each other silently-she was a powerful woman and not to be messed with.

"Sorry, when T'Challa told me that we'd be opening our doors to the world, this is not what I imagined" she told us glancing up at him with a smile tugging at her plump lips.

"What did you imagine?" he said smirking back at her. She shrugged diligently.

"I don't know, the Olympics...maybe even a starbucks!" she said chuckling. We nodded respectfully to them and joined hands before walking off; I could hear them laughing behind us, "I'm guessing they don't like Starbucks" she said. I smiled to myself and caught James smiling too shaking his head.

"She obviously hasn't tried their new frappe" he suggested. We left the palace ground and the smell of street food washed over us, the spices danced in the tropical air and the town was bustling with life. We came to look at the market where I found a stool selling unique hand man jewellery, it was beautiful was emeralds and stones whilst being very cheap.

"I like this one" I pointed at a ring which held a small red stone and which was enclosed in a silver band the twisted round. James pointed at the ring and spoke Wakandan to the stool owner, I smiled slipping it on my index finger and admiring it. "Thank you soldier" I winked pecking his cheek. He chuckled draping an arm around my waist.

"Wanda" he asked turned serious. I frowned wondering what he had on his mine.

"Yes?" I answered rubbing his palm with my thumb as we carried on walking through the streets where complicated street art was on walls of big lush buildings and children played freely in the streets.

"Before Vision died, he said 'people will never stop now'. What did he mean?" he asked. I had waited for this conversation, I wasn't going to avoid it because I wouldn't hide anything from James. I thought back to when Vision had been keeping me locked up and we'd had the discussion of amygdala's and fear. That was before I plummeted him deep into the earth and ran off with Clint.

"The day of Berlin, Clint came to rescue me from Vision. Obviously Clint couldn't overpower him but I could. When I did he said that if I did this, people would never stop being afraid of me. That day in the store I proved his point I guess; all the people screaming and running from my powers-they would never stop being afraid" I explained to him feeling the familiar ache as I thought of Vision, another person I had lost and killed.

"Vision is wrong, people aren't afraid of you. They're afraid of what you can do" James offered. I thought it over, maybe he was right in what he was saying-but that wouldn't change the fact he was dead or that my brother was or Clint and at least a couple hundred civilians.

 **Bucky's POV**

My phone rang interrupting Wanda and I's conversation. I glazed over the caller ID to see that it was Steve, I answered it with a hello and could practically feel the smile on his lips. "You need to come back immediately" he said with a surprised chuckled. Wanda raised an eyebrow confused-I was just as confused as she was. Why were they suddenly all happy when Clint was dead? Wanda would kill them if she saw them acting foolishly at a time like this.

"Calm down punk, we're coming..." I paused glancing over at a thai food place, "anyone want food?". I sighed as I heard multiple replies for various items of food; Wanda smiled jotting them down on her phone. We grabbed the food and drinks before making our way back to the palace. As we entered the palace Wanda handed Okoye a coffee with a small smile.

"It's no Starbucks but it'll keep you going" she giggled. I watched Okoye take a sip and sigh in pleasure.

"Thank you Maximoff" she smiled and we walked away. Wanda tensed when we entered Shuri's lab where everyone was gathered: Steve was stood with his hands on the front of his belt, Natalia was reading a magazine with her feet up on a white desk, Shuri was spinning around in a chair with her headphones in, Scott was touching equipment he probably shouldn't be, Sam was stood next to Steve with a smile, Peter and Thalia were watching youtube videos and Thor was checking himself out in a mirror.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously-everyone was strangely happy. Wanda set down the food and drink.

"You guys ordered Clint's favourite" she said sadly setting it down...had they forgotten he was dead? Her eyes flashed scarlet and she wiped a stray tear, her arms folded angrily and I frowned at Steve. "What are you playing at?" Wanda growled turning to them-Steve and Sam stepped aside to see Clint and T'Challa calmly playing monopoly...CLINT?! Wanda gasped and stepped into my chest trying to search for my hand-I held hers with my metal arm.

"Monopoly" T'Challa replied peacefully. Clint stood up and opened his arms, Wanda jumped into them crying happily, Clint tightened the hug with his eyes shut. She let go checking him over for wounds and marks.

"I'm okay" he said simply. She shook her head and hugged him once more; I stood a bit shell shocked, Clint made eye contact with me and his eyes glistened with tears, I laughed in relief that he was back. "I'm back Buck" he looked down at himself like he couldn't believe it-I hugged him and patted his back thoroughly. He was surprised at first but soon returned it.

"About damn time" I grunted and let him go.


	17. Tell Them I'm Coming

_"I'm okay" he said simply. She shook her head and hugged him once more; I stood a bit shell shocked, Clint made eye contact with me and his eyes glistened with tears, I laughed in relief that he was back. "I'm back Buck" he looked down at himself like he couldn't believe it-I hugged him and patted his back thoroughly. He was surprised at first but soon returned it._

 _"About damn time" I grunted and let him go._

 **Peter's POV**

Thalia and I were tucked up in bed together watching the news, we weren't tired but we wanted some time to process Clint dying and then coming back. She was reading a book which Wanda had leant her, I was completely relaxed with her safe in my arms; I really did love Thalia, more than I thought I would but I was afraid of how much time we had left together-Mr. Stark seemed pretty peeved about me helping his once avengers. "Wanda Maximoff's brother Pietro who was shot in the Sokovian accords" the news anchor began, my eyes flashed to the TV where they showed a picture of Wanda and Pietro standing tall with their hands clasped.

"Get Wanda" I said darkly. Thalia ran out of the room calling Wanda's name-I paused the TV and rewound it, everyone filed into our bedroom looking like they'd just woken up: Sam was rubbing his eyes, Scott was half asleep, Clint was leant against the doorframe, Nat and Steve were stood with their arms folded next to each other whilst Bucky and Wanda were holding hands protectively. I pressed play without a word.

"Wanda Maximoff, fugitive from the Avengers Initiative, her whereabouts is currently unknown. Her brother Pietro Maximoff was shot and killed during the Battle of Sokovia whilst saving a fellow colleague after a murder robot had teamed up with the twins and was attacking Sokovia" the newswoman said giving backstory, Wanda looked down at her feet, "today, Pietro's body was stolen from the Scottish heroes graveyard" the woman continued.

"What?" Wanda breathed taking a step forward-everyone looked shocked and unhappy.

"Why the hell would someone do that?" Scott exclaimed suddenly alert and awake. Wanda shook her head in realisation.

"this has to be connected with what my powers have been trying to warn me about!" she reasoned. Steve scratched his chin thoughtfully, Clint jumped up to Wanda's side who was staring intently at the TV which I had muted but was showing pictures of her and Pietro, "someone's coming and we need to be prepared" she said gravely.

"We will be Wanda" Bucky said laying a hand on her shoulder, she covered it with her own and sighed tiredly.

"Thor, you know anything about this?" Nat asked the asguardian who was fiddling with his hair.

"Possibly, I will return to my ship and see if my people know of any sightings. If I find him Wanda-" Thor began standing up and taking her hands gently, "I promise I will get him back and bring him to you" he promised and she hugged him goodbye. Thor walked outside and everyone followed till we were standing in the perfectly kept gardens of the kings palace.

"I'll miss you buddy" Steve hugged Thor patting his back.

"I'll be back" he replied with a big toothy grin.

"Always are" Natasha smirked as he flew up into the sky surrounded by white beams that were piercingly bright. She shook her head at his absence and we all stared out at the warm Wakandan night, the stars were shining white and bounced off of the gold armour of the guards who seemed unfazed by Thor's impressive form of transport.

"Tony was right, he has no regard for lawn maintenance" T'Challa joked from behind us, we all turned to him with sheepish looks. He laughed shaking his head, "Peter, my sister has told me that she wanted your measurements for a new spider suit" he said with a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. My eyes widened excitedly.

"My king" a woman said kneeling before him, he helped her stand with by softly giving her his hand, "some robbers have taking refuge in a museum in the town. They're demanding vibranuim" she informed him. He sighed shaking his head, "what do you wish for us to do?" she asked bowing her head respectfully. He paused then looked at us mischievously well, I say us...he looked at Wanda, Steve and Bucky and Nat.

"Tell them to be patient" he said finally, "we'll bring out the big guns" he smiled.

 **Steve's POV**

Wanda, Bucky, Nat and I all marched to Shuri's lab where loud music was blaring as she whipped around tinkering with an object every now and then. The lab was buzzing with life, electric pulsed in the air and one of Peter's suits was on a mannequin along with T'Challa's black panther suit. We all stopped waiting for her to notice us, she turned around with a huge eager smile on her face. "Great! You are here!" she cheered shoving her chair in a corner and waltzing over to four mannequins: one had Wanda's fiery ginger hair on, one had Bucky's chin length hair, one had Nat's blonde bob cut and one had my slicked back brownish hair.

"Wow" Nat whispered to herself, "girls got mad skills" Nat said to me. I chuckled nodding at her, Shuri grinned and revealed our suits.

"These are way better than Tony's suits!" Wanda exclaimed running her fingers over the red leather corset, I agreed with a mumble as I looked over the navy blue outfit with army green straps.

"Its because I'm better than Tony Stark!" Shuri offered like it was so obvious. Nat sauntered over to my suit and told me in a deliciously seductive voice, that she cant wait to see me in that. I shivered internally as her breath grazed my neck-I pulled her in a kiss. "Okay lovebirds, go put them on" Shuri giggled. We all carefully put on our new suits and weapons: Nat had one long silver baton that came apart to make two, Wanda only had two small daggers as she had her powers, I had two pistols that were advanced tech, Bucky had a large machine gun that he had used back in Berlin-he never parted with it.

"Thank you Shuri" I said sincerely patting her shoulder. She smiled and waved dismissively, we all walked to the rest of the group and was met with impressed faces.

"You guys look hot" Scott remarked, Wanda smiled and Nat twirled playfully, Bucky curtsied.

"Go kick ass!" Peter punched his fist in the air excited for us, "Shuri's hacking into the camera system in the museum so we can watch you guys kick ass too!" he said jumping up and down. I laughed heartedly and we said goodbye, we got outside and Okoye nodded at us with respect-I nodded back and she let us out. Wanda said that stealth tactic would be best, we'd all agreed; she flew off ahead of us and Bucky gave a worried look after her, Nat snuck round the front of the museum waitig for my signal, Bucky and I sat behind a market stool in the heavy night air. Wanda hovered above the museum waiting for my word.

"Go for it Nat" I said. Nat planted two neon blue devices on each side of the door and waited patiently, they quietly unlocked the door to the foyer but the robbers were upstairs on the second floor with the Wakandan artefacts. I nodded to Wanda who gave us the all clear and then slowly descended into the second floor through the skylight. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"Wanda?" Bucky asked through telecoms.

"8 robbers in counting, 6 armed" she gave us the run down, "they've got this weird weapon which I have never seen before" Wanda said intrigued but then the stopped speaking and instead let out an ear piercing scream through the telecoms; we all busted through the second floor door; I kicked a robber in the stomach and spun him into a wall, Bucky smashed a table as he threw one onto in whilst strangling another with wild eyes.

"Wanda!" Nat asked panicked as she tried to disarm some of the other robbers.

"What's wrong Wanda?!" I yelled over the commotion, she had stopped screaming and was hid behind a column catching her breath in pain.

"Somethings wrong with Pietro" she whimpered angrily. I paused momentarily wondering what that meant...did she not remember that her brother was dead? Could she still feel her brother even though he was dead? A green gas was emitted by one of the robbers and it stung my eyes, Nat doubled over ins pain and Bucky was unfazed-it obviously affected super soldiers less because Wanda found it painful, "everyone retreat! Its time for some mind games" she griped with a dangerous voice, we all back up into the same column she was hiding behind-Bucky cupped her face carefully making sure she was okay. "I'm okay" she assured and was about to get up, Nat grabbed her hand.

"Be careful" Nat said urgently, Wanda nodded and snuck around the side of them. Nat didn't show much emotion on the field but her telling Wanda to be careful was a silent, 'please don't die' because even though Clint was back, we'd still lost him and it was still very raw and real. It happened and it reminded us that we aren't invincible just because we're enhanced.

 **T'Challa's POV**

We all spectated they're mission on a large hologram screen in the comfort of the lounge: Clint looked worried as Wanda screamed out, Sam was making cereal with a concerned expression, Scott was leant forward with a frown, Peter and Thalia were cuddled on the couch watching intently, Shuri was watching closely as she sat next to me in the loveseat. "Pietro?" I asked confused. I felt as though I had heard of the name but didn't know who it was completely.

"It was Wanda's brother, kid saved my life back in Sokovia" Clint grunted not removing eye contact from the screen.

"Kid was quicker than anyone. Super speed" Sam interjected and I remembered that Ms. Maximoff and her brother had been experimented on and that's how they'd acquired their powers; much like the Captain. I stared back at the screen where the museum was covered in darkness aside from the middle of the room where it was lit by moonlight.

"There she is!" Peter pointed to a corner of a room where columns where stood. I had almost missed where the Scarlet Witch was, but I saw a pair of scarlet eyes gleaming in the darkness-this was my chance to really see her at work. I had been told that she was to be feared, she was beyond powerful and could show people their true fears. She advanced forward, her fingers dancing as energy leaked from her finger tips and shot into one of the robbers brain-his eyes flashed scarlet momentarily and then he looked terrified.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled as he smacked his head into a column trying to rid his head of the images. Her white smile was visible as she moved onto the next man.

"Who sent you here?" she hissed dragging him into the shadows-the rest of the robbers scooted closer together with scared looks on their gruff faces. I smiled narrowing my eyes. She placed a hand on top of his head and his eyes glowed pure scarlet..

"THANOS!" he screamed. She frowned with a growl, "he's coming! You cant kill him!" the man begged. She ignored his pleads to be let go and made eye contact with Steve who looked confused; she let him go and thrust him into a nearby wall. He was unconscious. She suddenly appeared in between the last two and before they yelped she implanted them with her powers.

"What does Thanos want?" she asked with a growl escaping her chest.

"To save the earth!" one man said in a joyful voice yet him body contorted in pain, "now is a time to rejoice!" he shook violently and she chucked him on the floor and Bucky stamped on his head whilst I only just realised he had been following her side, he was protecting her back. They we one as a team and I had no doubt that as a unit they were mighty.

"He's the titan from hell!" the second and last man shrieked as she delved into his thoughts about this Thanos person. Wanda grinned like the Cheshire cat sending chills down my spine-was this the scarlet witch many spoke of? She brought his ear close to her thinned lips and he shivered away from her grasp unsuccessfully.

"Then you go to hell" she growled, "and tell him I'm coming" she said finally before Bucky knocked him out with a single punch. We all sat a bit shocked at her powerful behaviour, she had always been somewhat quiet when I had met her but this was a different side that was defiant and strong. One that could defeat many. "Floor cleared" she said helping Nat and Steve to ther feet; her childlike smile and reappeared and her friendly demeanour was back. The Wanda we knew was back.

"You think Thanos has Pietro?" Steve wondered as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. We turned off the hologram and sighed with exhaustion.


	18. I Love You

_"He's the titan from hell!" the second and last man shrieked as she delved into his thoughts about this Thanos person. Wanda grinned like the Cheshire cat sending chills down my spine-was this the scarlet witch many spoke of? She brought his ear close to her thinned lips and he shivered away from her grasp unsuccessfully._

 _"Then you go to hell" she growled, "and tell him I'm coming" she said finally before Bucky knocked him out with a single punch. We all sat a bit shocked at her powerful behaviour, she had always been somewhat quiet when I had met her but this was a different side that was defiant and strong. One that could defeat many. "Floor cleared" she said helping Nat and Steve to their feet; her childlike smile and reappeared and her friendly demeanour was back. The Wanda we knew was back._

 _"You think Thanos has Pietro?" Steve wondered as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. We turned off the hologram and sighed with exhaustion._

 **Bucky's POV**

We had made it back from the mission safely and I was happy that Wanda was okay after the incident. Wanda and I shared a bedroom with Steve and Nat who were currently showering together, Wanda was dressed in one of my shirts and her hair was in two messy buns; she looked beautiful as she took off her makeup. I hugged her from behind, resting my hands on her hips and breathing in her scent which was mixed with my own. "You're so beautiful" I murmured into her hair.

"So are you soldier" she giggled twisting her head to plant a kiss on my cheek. As I stared at her through the mirror, I came to a realisation: I was totally and completely in love with Wanda Maximoff. No one would ever hurt her again. I would follow her to the ends of the earth. I would take her somewhere where no on would try to steal her. Dammit, I would slaughter every son of a bitch on this earth if that's what it took to protct her because...I loved her. "Everything okay?" she asked tilting her perfect head, I turned her around gently kissing the scratch on her brow from the car crash.

"Wanda..." I began, She smiled at me saying her name, "I don't know how to tell you" I said and it almost came out as whimper; I was afraid that I wasn't enough, I was still a monster and everything HYDRA put in me was still there-memories or not.

"Shhh" she cooed cupping my face with her soft hands, I kissed her palm, "you never have to be that again" she reassured me with a peck.

"I love you" I blurted. She looked up at me with wide eyes, "I-I love you so much" I revealed feeling empowered as the shooting blasts of courage ran through my veins. My love for her gave me courage.

"I love you too!" she jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist as we kissed hungrily. Running our fingers through each others hair, entangling our hands with clumps of each others hair; I fell backwards onto our bed and groaned in pleasure as she smiled into the kiss. The sound of a cork popping made us jump and Wanda muster her powers into her hand, it was Steve and Natalia. They were wearing big smiles with a champagne bottle.

"Congratulations!" they cheered and jumped onto our bed hugging us. Wanda's giggles floated through the air like music, "who's up for game night to celebrate?" Nat offered. We sat on our bed playing cards and drinking and laughing. "I win!" Natalia called out and we all threw our cards in the middle with a dejected groan. Apparently, going up against and ex-assassin/super spy with a mega good poker face was not a sure way of winning.

"I think the old man needs to retire to bed" Wanda joked catching Steve mid yawn.

"You know what Maximoff?" he said with a cocked eyebrow. Suddenly, a huge crash startled us and we were out our bedroom door: Nat had her gun at the ready, Wanda held her dagger not wanting to use her powers just yet, I got in a fighting stance along with Steve as we filed down the corridor.

"Holy Shit!" Scott's surprised voice yelled before another crash ensued. We followed the noise into Shuri's lab where we found a disgruntled, bruised and pissed...

 **Clint's POV**

I had been woken up by the sound of Shuri and Peter laughing in her lab which was directly next to my room. I slipped some socks on so my steps would remain unheard-an old habit I hadn't shook from my spy days. I slid out my door and heard Wanda laughing followed by a muffled comment by Nat, I shook my head with a smile and stalked into Shuri's lab where I found them sat on the window ledge drinking cans of beer and laughing together, they hadn't heard me come in or seen me. "I'm gonna pretend I don't know what the drinking age is in Wakanda" I chuckled making them jump out of their skin.

"Jesus Clint" Peter said breathlessly putting his can down.

"Well this is _hawkward_ " Shuri jostled looking immensely proud of her pun-I rolled my eyes and joined them cracking open a beer. "Do you like your new arrows?" Shuri asked changing her expression to a serious one, I had to admit, the kid was talented. The arrows were smooth and slick, they each had symbols on them even with one that was specially adapted to that it would link with Wanda's powers.

"Yeah they're awesome, thanks kid" I thanked her taking a sip from my beer which was cold so I assumed she had a fridge someone in here amongst the weird tech stuff that I wouldn't get.

"Peter was telling me about how you and Wanda usually fight together in battles so I thought I'd make that arrow so it would adapt to both of your skills-make you a better team" she explained her logic behind the special arrow.

"Shuri made me these new web blasters that ex-" Peter was cut off by a gust of wind that knocked him off of his feet, what the hell? I yanked a bow and some arrows from Shuri's weapon shelf and got one at the ready. I was suddenly thrown into the mannequins and came face to face with...Pietro?!

"Kid?" I said baffled at his appearance. He was dishevelled and bruised, he looked angry and didn't seem to have any recognition of me, "you're alive!" I laughed happily but he pinned me against the wall with another bang. Shuri blasted her guns at him but he swooped down the stairs of her lab and she was knocked out, Peter swung from the lab hurriedly.

"Scott! Sam!" Peter called as they were in the lounge watching TV. They both hurried in and froze when they saw the once dead Pietro Maximoff attempting to murder me.

"Holy shit!" Scott swore with wide eyes. Then, Bucky, Wanda, Steve and Nat ran in and also stopped looking over the kid. Wanda stumbled backwards at her brothers eyes, they were dark and filled with blind hatred...for her? I took the opportunity and kicked him in the stomach, Wanda faced him with a frightened expression-I winced at how much this would hurt her.

"Pietro? Its me! Your sister!" she cried trying to knock some memory into his head. Peter and Sam helped Shuri out of the room and took off to get T'Challa; Pietro zoomed forward and he and Wanda went crashing threw the wall-I gasped ducking from the bricks. Wanda used her powers to pin him down, "Brother?" she whispered into his face-he grunted lashing away from her, "what did they do to you?" she sobbed.

"Who are you?" he grunted attempted to get out of her scarlet restraints. She sucked in a breath and sank to her knees.


	19. Parting Glass

_"Pietro? Its me! Your sister!" she cried trying to knock some memory into his head. Peter and Sam helped Shuri out of the room and took off to get T'Challa; Pietro zoomed forward and he and Wanda went crashing threw the wall-I gasped ducking from the bricks. Wanda used her powers to pin him down, "Brother?" she whispered into his face-he grunted lashing away from her, "what did they do to you?" she sobbed._

 _"Who are you?" he grunted attempted to get out of her scarlet restraints. She sucked in a breath and sank to her knees._

 **Wanda's POV**

I watched in horror as Pietro uttered that he didn't know me. My brother, the person who saved me and looked after me until the day he got shot saving someone else; I felt my heart tug with an ache of the loss and grief I had felt back in Sokovia. Through my blurry eyes, I spotted an orange stone tied with brown leather around his neck...I frowned levitating the necklace. "The Soul Stone" I whispered feeling everyone's emotions shift dramatically, "its what brought him back" I said and glanced back at my brother.

"Thanos..." Steve suggested in a solemn voice. Pietro flinched at them name and for a moment his eyes turned his crystal blue before going back to the blind black.

"Pietro, you have to believe me" I urged grabbing his hand with tears in my eyes, "I know you! Y-you used to steal dresses for the girls you fancied, our parents died in the bombings and you saved us. You sang to me" I cried pushing his hand to my cheek-he didn't resist only searched my eyes with a confused look.

 ** _Pietro:_**

 _Of all the money that e'er I had_  
 _I've spent it in good company_

Pietro sang in an uneasy voice, I gazed up into his tearful eyes. That was the song he sung, whilst we waited two days for Tony Stark to kill us. James crouched down beside me taking in the cuts and bruises from my brother and I's fight. I never took my eyes off of Pietro, in case he turned to ash right in front of me, in case he left me again and he suddenly wasn't him anymore.

 ** _Bucky:_**

 _And all the harm that e'er I've done_  
 _Alas it was to none but me_  
 _And all I've done for want of wit_  
 _To memory now I can't recall_

James's sweet voice floated in my ears calming my sadness as it threated to swallow me whole. The lyrics, I realised, spoke largely to James. He couldn't recall the harm he had done and he had done lots; that's what I envied about him. Everything he did was without choice-all death and destruction he was responsible for, he had no choice in doing. Everything I had done, was done with a choice in mind. I couldn't make up for the deaths I'd caused. Pietro thrust me into a hug as he bawled, "Wanda!" he choked and I felt his hot tears sink into my clothes.

"I'm here Pietro, and so are you" I breathed relief. Clint helped us up with a big smile; Pietro nodded to him unsure of what to do-he didn't know these people, not like I did now.

"I'm glad you're alive kid" Clint said teary eyed. Pietro pulled him into a hug telling him that it was okay, what Pietro did was a choice.

"Don't get all sloppy on me old man" Pietro said and cracked a smile. Everyone closed in, hugging Pietro with happy smiles and stories of how well I had fit in with them all, and how we were a family now. Pietro stared at me with a proud smile and I felt the pride from him. "I missed you sister, so much" Pietro said hugging me again. I fisted his shirt and breathed in heavily.

"I missed you two...you have no idea what happened when you died" I croaked remembering my time in The Raft and everything we had endured. Pietro frowned with sad eyes, together he and I travelled to the couch whilst everyone cleaned up the damage and made sure Shuri was okay-I wanted to show him what he'd missed. All the memories I had made with our new family.

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _I lay down on the floor wrapped in my straight jacket and locked in an electric collar. "Wanda, I promise, we'll get out of here and we'll be a family you and me" Clint tried to get me to speak but I was too weak. They had done more hydro therapy and I thought I was dying for real this time; I curled up and shivered whilst Sam commented on my blue lips._

 _"oh dear..." an unfamiliar voice sounded in my cell. Clint banged his fist on the cell glass making my ears hurt, "is she dead?" the man in front of me nudged my body with his foot and I cried out in pain-they'd broken two of my ribs._

 _"Loki" Clint hissed and I remembered who he was, he had released the attack on new York and was Thor's adopted brother; I liked him if I was honest-I understood his pain and he had been discarded for years._

 _"Kill me" I whisper turning my head to I could look up into his eyes, he looked shocked and guilty for a moment. Loki bent down to me, his black hair slicked back and his green eyes sparkling with sadness. "Please Loki" I begged tears beginning to form but all they did was sting my eyes._

 _"Don't!" Clint snarled trying to break through the walls, Sam and Scott were now protesting too._

 _"What have they done to you?" Loki said pushing the hair from my face, he gasped sharply and the bruises on my face from the guards beatings, "you were so powerful" Loki said with a sad and defeated look._

 _"Why are you here?" Sam asked loudly-Loki paused standing up again to wander round my cell. He look very unimpressed but he thought carefully about his answer; Loki stalked the cell and the guards didn't see him though they were checking what the noise was about..._

 _"Thor has been quite worried for all of his team mates, I see now that he goes away and it all comes crumbling down" Loki said amused. I cried into the floor wanting all of this to go. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my brother._

 _*End Flashback*_

Pietro sat not looking at me. A couple of hours had passed but neither of us said anything, we just sat in each others company, "so you and the fossil huh?" obviously Pietro was referring to James and I's relationship-my brother had always been perceptive when it came to me. I laughed nodding in response and-as if on queue-James entered. He smiled warmly at me then returned to his usual cold expression that he couldn't seem to shake from the HYDRA training.

"Fossils are underground...wait ain't that where you were?" James lifted an eyebrow and Pietro chuckled.

"I like him sister" Pietro replied and I breathed a sigh of relief, "even if he is a grandpa" Pietro added. I rolled my eyes at them.

 **Pietro's POV**

"Training!" Wanda yelled pulling me by my feet. The early morning sun blazed my eyes as it peaked through the blinds of the bedroom that I was sharing with Shuri. Shuri was nice, beautiful even; she was way smarter than Stark which was so cool. On my first night here, she had comforted me after a nightmare. It was about what Wanda had gone through in The Raft. I was angry that I wasn't there to protect her but Clint had been there and regardless of my wish to be there for her, I was glad I had saved Clint.

"Its early!" I groaned shoving away from her touch. She growled flicking the covers off of me with her magic, I rolled my eyes flopping out of bed and stretching tiredly.

"Come on, Clint's dying to spar with you" Wanda smiled over at me. I smiled back lovingly at my adorable sister. She left to leave me get dressed and soon I was outside on the balcony with the rest eating breakfast. "Quickest man in the world but slowest getting dressed" Wanda mocked handing me a plate of pancakes.

"At least I don't take 30 hours to do my hair!" I shot back playfully. Wanda laughed sitting down and landing a kiss on Bucky's cheek.

"How's the headaches?" Natasha asked Wanda handing her syrup, I frowned questioningly; ever since a Wakandan doctor diagnosed me with PTSD they always kept secrets from me, even went out on missions without me sometimes-it was annoying. Bucky made eye contact with me and for a second I could tell he didn't approve of their tactics to shelter me.

"нехорошо, но я пытаюсь подчеркнуть это." Wanda began speaking that damn Russian again! Natasha had taught her Russian so that they could communicate without being understood by anyone else but mostly me. Bucky could speak Russian too after his time in Siberia, Captain spoke some but not a lot.

"Вы не хотите говорить об этом Пьетро?" Bucky interrupted Nat and Wanda's conversation and it seemed to annoy them.

"Dammit I will start speaking Sokovian!" I yelled getting irritated by all this secrecy.

"Sorry" Wanda and Nat mumbled simultaneously. After breakfast we all moved to the training room where Shuri was hanging up various different weapons, she smiled when she saw me and I smiled back taking in her appearance. Her platted hair was done in a half up half done do and her skin was glowing. "See something you like?" Natasha breathed walking past me with her trademark smirk. I frowned after her and made my way to the bench where you could watch the sparring.

"Come on Witch" Scott said with nervousness clear in his voice.

"You seem afraid Tic-tac?" she said suggestively putting her hands up in a fighting position, I hadn't seen Wanda fight without her powers so this would be very interesting. Scott laughed anxiously looking over at us with scared eyes, I chuckled. "No powers, you'll be fine" Wanda calmed him, Scott seemed to relax a bit and I think he thought she was harmless without her powers.

"Go!" Sam ordered and Wanda charged forward, she grabbed his fist, stretched out his arm and kneed him in the balls. Scott fell down to his knees and she spun round kicking his chest till he fell to the floor clutching his groin, "tapping out already tic-tac?" Sam chuckled tapping his watch disappointedly. "C'mon" Sam said grunting as he pulled up Scott who looked as though he ached.

"You have been busy sister..." I said staring at her as she retreated from her fighting stance.


	20. Get This Man A Shield

_"Go!" Sam ordered and Wanda charged forward, she grabbed his fist, stretched out his arm and kneed him in the balls. Scott fell down to his knees and she spun round kicking his chest till he fell to the floor clutching his groin, "tapping out already tic-tac?" Sam chuckled tapping his watch disappointedly. "C'mon" Sam said grunting as he pulled up Scott who looked as though he ached._

 _"You have been busy sister..." I said staring at her as she retreated from her fighting stance._

 **Bucky's POV**

All of us were outside enjoying the hot afternoon whilst training, T'Challa had come back from a meeting and was wearing his fancy clothes. Wanda and I were stood up and I had her protectively in my arms, Pietro was running circles around Clint who was complaining, Sam and Scott were chatting with Peter and Thalia, Nat and Steve were talking to Shuri about new weapons and T'Challa was eating some yoghurt. "James?" Wanda's sweet Sokovian accent echoed in my ears.

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I smiled to myself; that damn woman always knew when I was upset.

"The name Winter Solider reminds me of the old me" I told her. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, her ginger hair blew in the wind as an unfamiliar helicopter hover above us interrupting our conversation. Everyone immediately jumped into action: Wanda and I stood back to back-a gun in my hand her powers in hers, Nat and Steve moved to stand by us in a fighting stance, Peter's suit bled onto him as he pushed Thalia in between all of us, Sam had his wings on and Scott had gone tiny whilst Clint pulled his arrow back ready to fire, Shuri had her two blast guns at the ready as Pietro stood in between her and his sister and T'Challa stood in front of us all.

"That wasn't you" Wanda whispered to me, her hair blowing slightly covering her face, "this is" she smirked. The helicopter landed precariously-Wanda let out a frustrated growl when the chopper stopped, "Stark" she said bitterly. Everyone groaned in annoyance, I narrowed my eyes and twisted my arm making sure it was fully operational. Stark stepped out wearing sunglasses, he had several scratches on his face along with bruised knuckles.

"Several scratches to the face, bruised knuckles and one broken index finger" I reported to Steve, I spoke in a manual voice and it reminded me of my HYDRA days. Steve nodded to confirm he had heard.

"Doth mother know you wereth her drapes?" Tony asked T'Challa who only put his black panther gloves on, making the claws shoot out.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" T'Challa retorted but still had the polite host voice. I frowned towards Stark, glaring holes through him-he had killed my best friend and made my girlfriend cry. Tony cleared his throat and turned his gaze to Steve which made me feel slightly protective of him-I aimed my gun at him and had it firmly trained on his head.

"Cap" he acknowledged.

"Tony" Steve said with slight affection traced in his voice. "Are you here as a friend?" Steve wondered with hope in his voice; Wanda looked at me from the side giving of a doubtful look spread on her face, I looked back at her with the same look and she entered my head,

 _James?_ She asked seeing if I was aware that she was in my head, I loved that she asked just to be totally clear that it was okay for her to be in there. When she entered my thoughts, it didn't feel like an intrusion it felt more like she had made a home there. I trusted her with my thoughts since most of them were about her anyhow.

 _Here._ I replied carefully.

 _If someone as stubborn as Tony is here, something must be wrong._ I held back a sigh but cocked my gun at Stark still, he was watching Wanda and I interact wordlessly-we had been making facial expression but not speaking...we must've looked insane.

 _What are you thinking?_ I asked ironically. By now everyone had gotten used to Wanda and I talking telepathically, it was something she did with most of the team but she did it mostly with me.

 _You want to kill him._ Wanda said simply, it was true I did want to kill him. He had hurt people I loved and I wanted him to pay for it, Stark's eyes squinted locking with mine. _James, you know I'd do anything for you. You wanna kill him, I'll be there._ She continued with truth in her voice. Of course I wouldn't kill Stark, he meant too much to Steve.

"Okay seriously, Sabrina, Manchurian Candidate-truce here" Tony mocked. I lowered my gun dutifully, "also stop talking with your minds" he made a coo coo gesture and I growled. Pietro stepped forward in front of Wanda and I with an annoyed look on his face, Tony's eyes widened as he saw the speedster approach him. "kid" Stark said baffled at the miraculous return of the quick-whitted kid.

"Hello Stark" he said with his accent coming out thickly, "you hurt my sister" he began circling him like a hunter-Shuri shuffled forward but T'Challa pushed her backwards, "you locked her in a cage" he said threateningly.

 **Steve's POV**

I watched Pietro grow increasingly angry, "Pietro" Wanda warned with her eyes pointed up at him yet her head was down. Bucky scowled over at him and I tapped his shoulder, he glandered at me whilst I nodded to him. He nodded back then returned watching Wanda as she advanced forward with Pietro. "He's not worth it!" Wanda reasoned tugging at her brothers hand, he stopped leering at her defensively then softened.

"You're lucky Mr Stark" Pietro warned before backing away and kissing Wanda's forehead. "if my sister did not care about you, I would kill you" he chuckled lightly but the threat was real and there. Wanda smacked her brother with a scornful look and Bucky patted his shoulder-I guess they had a common enemy; Stark had hurt the person they loved and they wanted revenge.

"I get it kid, I hurt your sister. I'm sorry" Stark said sincerely. I furrowed my brows pointedly at Tony's heart felt apology, it seemed sincere, "Wanda..." Tony began but she glared at him angrily. I shifted uncomfortably as the tension between them thickened, "I know I pissed you guys off but I was trying to keep you safe!" Tony tried to reason. For a moment he paused looking at Peter but then ignored his gaze.

"You killed Clint" Wanda breathed. Tony frowned and Bucky retrained his gun on Stark's head.

"okay, I know the Wakandan heat might be getting to you-" Tony chuckled but was met with scowls. Clint stepped forward pulling his shirt collar down to reveal the scar; he guided Wanda forward and revealed her scar on her chest from bringing him back to life.

"I died Tony. Wanda brought me back with the help of Shuri" Clint gestured to Shuri who was calming Pietro down. She momentarily looked him up and down then returned to Pietro. Tony's guilt was written on his face but he tried to hide it anyway.

"Why are you here Tony?" Nat said like he had to be stupid to show up here when the relationships were so strained.

"Any of you know a guy Thanos?" He sighed realising he wasn't going to get approval from any of us anytime soon. Wanda's eyes flickered to Pietro and he stood by her staring into her eyes-I could tell that they were speaking telepathically but Bucky looked like he wanted to know too; Tony stepped forward getting more comfortable in our presence. We leered at each other for a bit, neither of us knowing what to say after everything had happened.

"Пьетро говорит, что у него есть миньоны, называемые черным орденом." Wanda informed Bucky which made Tony look even more confused.

"Мы должны быть готовы к битве, потому что похоже, что он уже добрался до Тони" Bucky scoffed loudly. I could understand bits and pieces of their conversation but not much. Nat turned to me with a smile at my lack of Russian speak.

"Wanda said Pietro knows of his minions called the black order, and Bucky said we need to be prepared for a fight if he got to Tony" Nat filled me in. I nodded slowly and Tony rolled his eyes and attempted to fold his arms-he winced as he knocked his broken finger, "might wanna get that checked out" Nat said looking up distrustfully at him.

"Come, you're no good to us if you are broken" Sam jostled. We all marched inside the palace; Nat and I were in-front whilst Wanda, Pietro, Shuri and Bucky were all at the back making sure they could see Tony at all times. When did the Avengers become like this? Together, we walked into Shuri's lab where she kept medical supplies-she sat Tony down and began pulling out bandages and gauze.

"its good to see everyone" Tony made a poor attempt at small talk but the others just talked with each other idly ignoring him.

"You are afraid" Wanda said fascinated, she neared Tony carefully and his face turned almost frightened; Pietro and Bucky were not far behind her as she advanced towards him. Tony shifted then shrugged it off with a laugh before screwing up his nose in discomfort that someone was calling out his emotions, "not of me. Of rejection, that is..." she tried to find the words, "oddly human for you" she smirked taking his hand in hers. Shuri looked at her confused.

"Sister" Pietro said not liking the fact that she was so close to him. Wanda gave him a reassuring look and then curled her fingers so red mist floated from her hands, Tony visibly tensed since the last time she used her magic up close on him he ended up creating a murder bot that destroyed an entire civilisation.

"Relax. As much as I would like to hurt you, I won't" Wanda said monotonously. Tony puffed out his lips exasperatedly, Nat curved under my arm so that it was securely around her. I kissed her hair warmly, wondering what I would do if I lost her. Slowly, Tony's cuts because fusing back together to make regenerated skin and Wanda had healed him fully.

"Why did you..." Tony trailed off before making eye contact with her. She showed no emotion as she stared right through him like she was wishing he was someone else.

"Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I do not care for you. We all do" she answered. Then she stalked out the door, Bucky frowned sadly before glaring at Tony again.

"You go" Bucky patted Pietro's back and they momentarily nodded at each other before Pietro sped off after his sister; Tony raised his eyebrows then checked his skin where his wounds had been, he gave a look that seemed like he was impressed with her work. He hopped off of the seat and began wandering around Shuri's lab. "We're supposed to be good just like that?" Bucky said then sideways glanced at Sam probably thinking of when those words had been said to him.

"When a mad titan threatens the earth then...yeah. So relax Robocop" Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and I stepped forward.

"Who? Thanos?" I questioned feeling Nat standing just behind me protectively. Tony nodded throwing his hands in the air like he didn't know what to do. T'Challa stormed in with Okoye protesting behind him about something to do with safety, the Wakandan council followed in short-stopping when they saw fugitives in their princesses lab.

"You're allowing criminals to stay here?" a man said who was dressed in intricate attire. T'Challa had his back to us when he spoke in a firm voice which screamed authority.

"Evacuate the city, engage all defences" he began then turned to me with a solemn face, he pointed his finger in my direction whilst everyone stared at me with an echo of pride, "and get this man a shield."


	21. Keep Up With You

_"You're allowing criminals to stay here?" a man said who was dressed in intricate attire. T'Challa had his back to us when he spoke in a firm voice which screamed authority._

 _"Evacuate the city, engage all defences" he began then turned to me with a solemn face, he pointed his finger in my direction whilst everyone stared at me with an echo of pride, "and get this man a shield."_

 **Wanda's POV**

I sighed leaning against the terrace fence. The evening view was spectacular from my vantage point, the sun was setting over the Wakandan fields which were glazed with golden warmth, the orange pink dusted the sky whilst the moon was barely visible and full. I had to smile, I was extremely lucky to be here with my family; especially with my not-so-dead brother. A gust of wind rapped against my arms slightly lifting my black dress, I laughed knowing exactly who was behind it, "Pietro!" I chided holding down my dress.

"Beautiful evening" he said casually throwing an arm around me. I leant into his chest and breathed in his brotherly scent that was so familiar to me, something that could not ever be replaced.

"Pietro?" I began, he hummed a reply, "don't ever leave me again" I sniffed realising I was crying-I turn my head into his safe chest and didn't care about the tear stains I would leave behind.

"shhh" he crooned gently, "never again my sister" he soothed me by rubbing my back gently, just like when the bomb hit. I smiled into him and he kissed my head softly-his breathing was even and relaxed. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and Pietro was on the floor by the chairs, he was unconscious and sprawled. I groaned and noticed the blood droplets on the floor of the terrace-shame, it was a nice marble floor.

"Witch" a woman's voice yelled. I glared upwards and noticed a blue woman with black patterns on her face, she was dressed oddly and was obviously not of this world. I growled at her in anger, how dare she hurt my brother! I stumbled upright with snarl rippling through the air, I thrust myself into flight, grabbing her whilst pummelling her with punches as we sored down to the ground. Dust engulfed us and she yelped at the pain, I groaned but shook off the pain and she whacked me across the face.

"Who are you?" I said breathlessly shooting a hex at her which she dodged barely. She ignored my question and spired her sceptre into my shoulder, it pierced the skin and I cried out but soon yanked it from my shoulder. I blasted her with my strongest hexes and her accomplice who had been watching to see if he should step in was hit and killed with them.

"No!" she skidded to him and placed a hand on his chest. I readied two hexes in each hand but another voice carried out my argument for me.

"We don't wanna kill you" Natasha's calm voice made me grin, Bucky looked like the angel of revenge standing beside me.

"But we will" he finished for her. The woman looked between the two of them with a grimace for a moment I thought she would attack us but instead she glanced back at her dead friend. I didn't care, she had hurt my brother and I hope the death of her friend ripped her apart.

"You'll never get the chance again" she croaked and was beamed upwards to a ship shaped like a Q. I frowned and dissipated my magic, Bucky immediately saw my shoulder and helped me back inside, Steve carried an unconscious Pietro into Shuri's lab and set him down next to me. I stroked his hair lovingly, he appeared unharmed aside from a small scratch on his eyebrow.

"Pietro!" Shuri cried worriedly, I watched with suspicion as she frantically fussed over Pietro. When were those two going to admit they liked each other? I wonder how T'Challa would react to my brother working his charm on his dear little sister. "What happened?" she said with a concerned expression and tears in her eyes.

"some crazy woman shot my shoulder and knocked him out" I explained and Bucky took off my jacket whilst pulling the strap of my dress down to my forearm. Shuri looked embarrassed that she was more worried over Pietro than my bleeding shoulder but I liked it, it was nice that she worried for him. She stapled my shoulder and covered it with gauze; everyone watched as Pietro woke up with a moan.

"You need to stop bringing me white boys to fix" Shuri joked to her brother who was not oblivious to her exchange with Pietro. I smirked and was lifted off the table by Bucky-he didn't set me down though, he squeezed me against his chest with a sigh of relief. Steve looked at him with a knowing look but I was confused-Bucky and I weren't one for public displays of affection like Nat and Steve were. Bucky took me into our room and kissed my neck trailing down to the tops of my breasts.

"J?" I breathed loving the tingling feeling his kisses left behind.

"Wanda" he began staring into my eyes deeply, "I will never lose you. I can't" he said with a tear escaping his eye, I kissed it away, "I want you to be mine in every way" he growled pulling me towards him eagerly. I kissed his lips hungrily, smelling the scent of coffee and cinnamon blended in a delicious mixture that was mine. He pinned my arms on the bed and undid my dress for me. I moaned in pleasure as he placed delicate kisses down my body slowly and sensually; our first time together was slow and gentle, not because we hadn't had experience but because we needed to savour it.

"I'm all yours" I said as he twiddled my hair with both our naked bodies intertwined together. He kissed my head gently.

"Till the end of the line?" he asked already knowing the answer, I smiled and kissed him back and fingered his long hair which I had missed so very much.

"end of the line" I solidified.

 **Pietro's POV**

The group had split off into their own conversations: Bucky and Wanda had gone to their bedroom, Steve and Nat were on the terrace cleaning up but probably making out too, Sam and Clint were chatting with the Spider boy in the lounge, Scott was discussing something with T'Challa and Tony had taken a stroll in the gardens. Shuri and I were out on the balcony attached to her lab-the evening truly was gorgeous but no where as near as Shuri. Her skin glowed in the electric glow of her lab, her hair in braids pinned up in some cool style-I took the opportunity to just bask in her glory. "You're so beautiful" I said before I could stop myself.

She blushed and scooted a bit closer to me, "you hit your head harder than we thought, huh?" she laughed. She didn't think she was beautiful? What? She was incredible, I loved her eyes which were a chocolate river I could swim in for years.

"No, no Shuri!" I said passionately growing closer to her, "you really are...so cool" I said lamely. But she really was!

"I know but how?" she said raising her eyebrows waiting for a reply. I smiled knowing exactly what to say, it was only what I had thought about a thousand times!

"Um lets see, you are smarter than Tony Stark, absolutely stunning, great taste in music and you're so funny!" I listed all the things I loved about her, I was so busy rambling that I hadn't seen how close we were-our noses two inches apart and our lips were jutted in anticipation.

"I like you" she saved me from my ramblings and I breathed a sigh of relief-I kissed her slowly and she smiled into the kiss before pulling apart.

"You think this could work?" I asked mostly myself but it was nice to know what she was thinking.

"Sure, being able to keep up with you is a start" she bemused and we kissed again. This time it was my turn to smile.


	22. A Monster

_"I like you" she saved me from my ramblings and I breathed a sigh of relief-I kissed her slowly and she smiled into the kiss before pulling apart._

 _"You think this could work?" I asked mostly myself but it was nice to know what she was thinking._

 _"Sure, being able to keep up with you is a start" she bemused and we kissed again. This time it was my turn to smile._

 **Bucky's POV**

I woke up with a yawn, I smiled remembering last nights events. I reached over only to pat an empty spot where Wanda was usually lay; sitting up, I scooted out of bed to see Natasha and Steve were still asleep. Lets be a little childish today, I jumped on there bed, "Up, up, up, up" I said repeatedly. I was met with a chorus of groans and protests, Steve sat up tackling me with laughter. I ruffled his hair like he was a sixteen year old kid in Brooklyn, "you guys seen Wanda?" I asked letting him go with a trail of a smile left behind.

"No, heard her get up real early but assumed she couldn't sleep" Nat said rubbing her eyes. I frowned, Wanda and I always got up together. Maybe she had a nightmare or something but she would always come to me if either or us had one of those.

"She usually stays with you, doesn't she Buck?" Steve cocked an eyebrow. We all got dressed and slipped into the kitchen, Clint came in with a sheepish expression, "hey" Steve greeted and Clint waved at him lazily.

"You seen Wanda?" I asked Clint becoming increasingly concerned. Clint frowned shaking his head, he looked for Pietro but he wasn't anywhere to be seen either! We all split up searching for the twins. "Wanda!" I hollered in each room but still nothing...

"Incoming!" Tony yelled. I jerked in his direction to barely see Pietro speeding to the palace gates with a limp Wanda in his arms...I sprinted the fastest I have ever in my damn life, Steve was by my side along with Clint-everyone gathered outside worriedly as Pietro set Wanda down. My beautiful girl was out cold, her cheeks stained by tears and a cut on her lip.

"The hell happened?" I exclaimed to Pietro. He looked freaked out, he had to have seen what happened, Pietro panted lost for words before he sank down to his sisters level; Shuri ran out fussing over him.

"I just need a minute" he said breathily. His hand was still in Wanda's, I shook her trying to wake her up but nothing!

"Take her into my lab!" Shuri demanded. Pietro took one heaving breath in and zoomed in a silver blur to Shuri's lab with his sister in his arms-I knew that I was on the verge of tears...I couldn't lose Wanda, I loved her. I cant lose her. Steve patted my back supportively and we all rushed inside to Wanda; Shuri began looking at her vitals on a big holographic screen.

"Wanda" I whispered with my head resting on the bed clutching her hand, "please wake up, doll" I stuttered.

"AHH!" she yelped springing into a sitting position. I calmed her but the trembling never stopped, her eyes were wide and ghostly, "B-Bucky?" she hiccupped in between sniffles. I wrapped her in a hug and we just sat there for a while, "I-I, thought" she couldn't finish her sentence because the fear closed in on her. Instead she rocked slightly, her scarred hands fisting my shirt. Slowly everyone began sitting around the two of us, either pulling up chairs or sitting next to her, just anywhere near us-like an invisible lifeline.

"Wanda" Clint began but her eyes were blank and her fingers shook terribly, "what happened?" he said carefully, like he was talking to a wounded animal or a deer in headlights. Her words were haunting and that's when we all knew this was serious...

"Thanos" she breathed. Pietro seemed saddened as he got up and left, I frowned standing up-I kissed Wanda's hair and breathed her in like I would never see her again, because, who knows, I might not soon. God this made me realise how much I loved her, I wanted everything from her, I needed to be with her but Pietro had answers that she was in no shape to give. He was sat in Wanda, Steve, Nat and I's room; he had one of Wanda's jackets and was staring at it aimlessly-it was like she had died and he was mourning her.

"Pietro" I said. He sighed rubbing the fabric of the red jacket that she had told me he stole for her one day, winter had set in and she was freezing-he got a hell of a beating but he never let go of that jacket. If you looked close enough, you could see medium sized handprints from where he wrestled it from the owners. "You have to tell us what happened" I reasoned taking a seat next to him. He handed me the jacket and I kissed it smiling-sometimes it was easy to forget how close the twins were.

"He showed us..." Pietro swallowed hard, "what we had caused, what we had done, who we had killed" he shook his head disdainfully. I furrowed my brows together in anger, what did Thanos want? "He showed Wanda worse, he told her" he broke off from speaking like he couldn't continue.

 **Wanda's POV**

I sat shivering in Shuri's lab reliving what Thanos had shown me. Steve grabbed one of my hands with a warm smile that was so him, it screamed leadership and I had missed that smile during his search for Bucky. "If you can't say, show me" he said simply. I nodded squeezing his hand as a silent 'I love you' that everyone had learnt from me. Pietro and I did it all the time, it was reassuring and made me feel so safe.

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _I rose from my bed, hearing the distant dystopian call. It was like something needed me, it was a hissing burning feeling that alleviated the closer I got-it was almost as if I was attached to it. Like a rope was dragging me but this was stronger. I was sure not to wake anyone up as I crept through the room-I saw Natasha's eyes crack open but she just tossed over. I wanted so badly to go back to Bucky, see Steve's sleeping face cuddling Nat's-it always calmed me. But I couldn't._

 _"Wanda" something whispered hoarsely in my ear. I winced painfully but made no noise, I stalked past Shuri's lab where I spotted Pietro and her kissing; I knew it. I wanted to go be supportive and congratulate them but now I couldn't move except forward, "Wanda!" the voice was more aggressive the longer I stalled. I grappled my head in pain at the voice, Pietro saw me and sped over._

 _"What is it sister?" he asked. I couldn't explain it, Shuri had turned off her lab lights and I was assuming had slept in there. I shook my head and grabbed his arm but that made the voice worse, "share it" he urged. I let part of what I was hearing and seeing flow through him, he gasped and together we walked hand in hand down through the gardens. We walked deeper into the rainforest but no wildlife bustled like usual, everything was deathly silent._

 _"Maximoff Twins" a deep voice grumbled. I shot Pietro a sideways glance and he stepped slightly in front of me protectively, "so, powerful yet restrained" the voice continued._

 _"Show yourself" I said loud enough that he would hear me, the purple titan stepped unafraid from the shadows-Pietro and I stumbled backwards at his height and strength, he was huge. "Thanos" I said grimly; he chuckled at my disgusted demeanour._

 _"Hello little one" he said almost lovingly, Pietro growled warningly. Thanos looked at him impressed yet ignored him like a petulant child, "you're wondering what compelled you to come here" he said as if he could read my mind. I noted the gauntlet that adorned his hand, I frowned wondering what his plan with that was._

 _"It is one of many questions" Pietro said snidely. I flinched when Thanos came closer but he seemed hurt by my reaction, I could feel all his emotions-he loved his daughter, Gamora was her name. I skimmed through memories of how we got her and their time together, how could he love?_

 _"But that would be one of the top ones, yes" I confirmed. Pietro smirked at me and it made me cherish these times that we were a unit, a team; Pietro had met Thanos before, their exchanges were familiar yet dislikeable but they didn't totally hate each other. I suppose he did bring Pietro back to me, whether he tried to erase his memory or not._

 _"When you destroyed the Vision" he began as if telling an old fable, I shuddered at the memory of the first man I loved being blown to pieces with betrayal in his eyes, "you didn't destroy the stone, you transfused it to yourself" he explained. I looked up at him with shock, what? I can't have, I didn't feel any different! We stepped back again this time in shock. "You are powerful beyond measure little one" he said scraping my cheek with his giant fingers-I froze against his touch and Pietro pulled me into his side securely._

 _"What do you want?" Pietro asked, Thanos was so clear that I could see the reflection of my eyes glowing scarlet in his own eyes._

 _"For both of you to join me" he revealed. I took a sharp intake of breath at his words, Pietro glanced down at me waiting for my decision-we always did that. Whatever either of us decided we would always be on the same page, we were loyal to each other._

 _"Never" I growled aggressively. Thanos frowned shaking his head and the hurt and anger rolled off of him, he pierced my lips together with his two fingers; Pietro was thrown into a nearby tree and Thanos smiled at me._

 _"I know you don't fear me, little one, but I know what you do" the glint in his eye scared me as I was propelled into a weird dazed dream. I gasped looking around me, I was completely alone in Sokovia: my house was still standing but everything else laid in rubble. I shuffled into my house which still had the homey scent with Pietro's shoes strewn about everywhere._

 _"Wanda!" Bucky's terrified voice snapped me from my reminiscence. I ran into the kitchen where windows were smashed, the table was broken in half with Steve on it and Natasha lay on the floor._

 _"Natasha!" I shook her but her blue lips and sunken eyes told me everything I needed to know. I sobbed into Nat's hair, she was dead; I raced to Steve and tried waking him, he grabbed my face and his eyes burned into me with ice blue eyes. "Steve...p, please" I sobbed and my tears fell onto his face._

 _"You killed the one I love" he cried then went limp; I cried violently shaking Steve._

 _"Please Steve" I cried, "I need you, you're my family!" I yelled at him. Then I heard Bucky, I slowly stood up and I travelled cautiously into the backyard. Bucky's arm was thrown off messily and he lay on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him, Sam, Clint, Tony, Pietro, Shuri, T'Challa and all the people I loved where on the floor, dead. "Bucky!" I skidded to his side with tears streaming down my face._

 _"You-y, you are a monster" he trembled then the life left his body. I let out a scream which shook the ground destroying everything in its path. I couldn't live without Bucky, I couldn't. I wont._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	23. Real Talk

_"Please Steve" I cried, "I need you, you're my family!" I yelled at him. Then I heard Bucky, I slowly stood up and I travelled cautiously into the backyard. Bucky's arm was thrown off messily and he lay on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him, Sam, Clint, Tony, Pietro, Shuri, T'Challa and all the people I loved where on the floor, dead. "Bucky!" I skidded to his side with tears streaming down my face._

 _"You-y, you are a monster" he trembled then the life left his body. I let out a scream which shook the ground destroying everything in its path. I couldn't live without Bucky, I couldn't. I wont._

 **Wanda's POV**

 _*Continue Flashback*_

 _Suddenly, all the bodies of the ones I loved rose, hanging limply in the air. I screamed pulling myself into a foetal position, this couldn't be happening to me! My entire family was dead-taunting me. "This is our fate" Natasha's ghostly voice echoed as the spun around, circling me like prey, was this my fate? To remain trapped by my dead loved ones? I couldn't stop the endless tears that spilled for my family, James's blank eyes burnt into mine._

 _"This is our fate, your powers are out of control" James's dead body growled at me menacingly. I cowered away from him, was this all my fault? I shook my head in denial, please don't say I was the one who caused this. I looked on in horror and grief at James's lifeless eyes, the eyes I had fallen in love with so much-the eyes that held mine._

 _"No, please James" I whimpered helplessly, "I love you" I cried choking back hysteric sobs. They all fell back to the floor and I scrambled into the kitchen attempting to escape, I collided with Steve and he clawed at my arms trying to keep me still._

 _"You failed me" he growled spitting in my face. I screamed tugging violently from him._

 _"Steve, I never wanted to disappoint you!" I said urgently, it was true; I was terrified of disappointing Steve, he was my role model and my inspiration and I loved him. He was like Pietro, always looking out for me and being brotherly._

 _"You already did" he said solemnly glancing to Natasha's body. I was snapped out of my dream by Pietro calling my name repeatedly, I was curled up on the ground with my hands on my ears, desperately wanting to be with Bucky and my family-to know that he was okay. He bundled me in his arms as I sobbed into his shirt, I clung to him with all my might._

 _"Oh Pietro!" I moaned sadly. He hushed me but the shock was too much, I couldn't handle seeing Bucky dead or any of my family! I froze only shaking slightly, Pietro took me in his arms and faced Thanos._

 _"Dread it" Thanos laughed but Pietro zoomed off but not before I could catch his thoughts..._

 _*End Flashback*_

I broke apart the flashback from Steve's mind and his face was a mask of twisted pain. "Wanda" he began shifting so that he was sitting directly next to me, he wrapped me in an embrace and whispered into my hair, "you could never disappoint me" he said. I gazed up at him and kissed his cheek gratefully; James and Pietro came back in looking sullen, James was soon by my side kissing me gently.

"I thought you were dead" I said with a tear trailing down my cheek. He shook his head and kiss mine.

"Cant get rid of me that easily" he teased. I smiled hugging him tightly, like I was holding him together; Natasha patted James's back and he covered her hand with his own for a moment before speaking to Peter and Thalia in the corner. Thanos had something in store for earth...but what could it be? And what did he need me for?

"You...uh" Tony began nervously, "you okay witch?" he asked gesturing to Steve and I. I gave him a gentle smile which both surprised and warmed him-Steve clutched me a little closer and I glanced back up at him to see his eyes locked with Tony's. His little signal of keeping me close was a silent and respectful, 'she's my family' and I loved it. It made me feel safe and well looked after-to which I was here.

"Anyone up for a film marathon?" Clint suggested wiggling his eyebrows excitedly; a film night was just what I needed! We all agreed and migrated to the lounge: Peter and Thalia were sat on a bean bag, T'Challa was on the floor with his legs crossed eating popcorn, Clint was sat next to Pietro who sat next to Shuri on the black leather couch, Steve and Natasha were next to James and I on the white couch, Tony was in the loveseat a little away from everyone whilst Scott and Sam sat next to me in blankets.

"What film we thinking guys?" James said waltzing up to Shuri's huge DVD collection.

"Harry Potter!" Natasha yelled eagerly. Steve chuckled pulling her in closer and I linked my arm around hers getting comfy.

"I don't know...that's a lot of films" Sam complained and tugged some blanket from Scott who was hogging them all.

"Twilight!" Peter squealed and we all paused incredulously. His eyes darted around embarrassed at our gawking expressions, "what? its an epic love story!" he defended and Thalia giggled kissing his cheek-he turned a bright red but I was confused. What was Twilight?

"What is Twilight?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him, now it was my turn to be embarrassed. Everyone gazed at me like I was crazy or joking.

"You've never even heard of it?!" Steve gasped, if he heard of it then I must really be behind because Steve was not the best when it came to the latest trends and tech. I shook my head blankly and Peter shot his web to the DVD player slinging the disc in-I guess we were watching Twilight. "How come?" Steve said genuinely curious, I shrugged my shoulders feeling James's weight shift as he cuddled back into on the couch.

"Sokovia never had DVD's or TV's. There was only one cartoon that we knew, it used to be projected in the middle of towns during bombings, we couldn't see it but the noise calmed us down, gave us something else to think of" I explained. James kissed my head with sorrow but Pietro looked like he was remembering the program too, I didn't mind talking of my homeland but it still saddened me that it was gone.

"I remember that!" Pietro chimed in smiling at me reminiscently, "Wanda, remember what the end of the program would say, the little cartoon dog and his duck?" he asked and Shuri intertwined her hands in his. I nodded feverously as the words replayed in my head. "While we live" Pietro began and a comfortable silence rested around the group.

"and until we die" I continued staring adoringly into his eyes. Everyone had their eyes on us, they seemed entranced by our conversation of our memorable childhood.

"we are survivors" Pietro whispered with a smile twitching at his lips.

 **Steve's POV**

We had gotten to the scene where Bella Swan was being chased by the vampire James. All was tranquil and everyone was seemingly united for a moment, it was nice even with Tony here. Natasha had her hand in Wanda's as she was cuddled into my side, we had stolen a blanket from Scott and now he and Sam had to share which was quite comical to hear them arguing in hushed whispers. Wanda and Bucky were immersed in the film and we in nearly the same position as Nat and I-Bucky glanced at me with a smile, probably thinking what I was. Our Family.

"Run Bitch! Runnnnnnnn!" Scott screamed and we all laughed at his concern for the young human Bella who had now fallen into the trap of James.

"If that was Nat or Wanda they would've kicked his ass!" Clint scoffed. Nat and Wanda pounded fists respectfully making me grin heartedly.

"Damn straight" Nat mumbled with a smirk. Bucky shook his head with a smile at the two women who were ours, we had discussed Wanda and Nat for lengthy amounts of time. We had talked about how lucky we were and how much they meant to us, Bucky had revealed to me one night that he loved Nat like a sister. I felt the same about Wanda too, she had sacrificed so much for the team and me. Plus she had given meaning to my best friends life and that was more than enough to make me love her dearly.

"Prince charming has arrived!" Sam pointed at the screen where Edward was now defeating James and his family right beside him; that was kind of what we did, saving people together-even if they weren't the same as us.

"T'Challa?" Wanda said tapping his shoulder, he turned to her with a smile, "where is general Okoye? Surely she would like to watch with us?" Wanda frowned. Bucky smiled to himself and I knew what he was smiling at, Wanda was always trying to include people, being nice and friendly-its just who she was.

"I believe she is guarding outside again, go get her Wanda, we would love her to sit with us" T'Challa informed and Wanda raced off to Okoye. "Real talk" T'Challa said with a serious face, "what twilight characters do you think each of us are?" he said with a serious face still going, he was right-this was serious talk. I thought for a moment and smiled.

"Natasha is definitely Esme" I interjected. It was met with a chorus of agreements, Nat looked at me as if I was joking so I continued, "C'mon you're maternal, kind, funny but if you mess with her family she'll kill you" I laughed along with everyone else.

"Okay ill give you that but you are most surly Carlisle!" she giggled.

"that's for definite!" Peter jumped in, "Steve, he's blonde, fatherly, the leader, always does what's right!" Peter rambled on and I rolled my eyes-I suppose he was right. This Carlisle did have a strong moral compass as I did. "What about me then?" Peter asked us all.

"You're so an Edward" Sam curled his lip in a smirk. Peter seemed doubtful, "in love with a human who's shy and funny yet super clumsy!" Sam joked and Thalia fake protested. "Plus you're a bookworm and super smart" he carried on and Peter smiled with glee at being called smart.

"Well Wanda, it seems that we are interrupting a serious adult conversation about UN Politics" Okoye's voice mocked whilst Wanda stood amused with her arms folded.

 **Peter's POV**

Wanda rolled her eyes at us as she took her place next to Bucky and The General sat next to T'Challa. "Okay, so I think that Bucky is Jasper" Scott implied with a smirk at Bucky's face. Wanda laughed nodding in agreement, he raised an eyebrow at her which made her laugh even more. "He's a badass fighting machine, loves his girl to death and has long hair. Bucky squeezed Wanda's shoulders closer to him with a smile.

"I do love my girl to death" he smirked as she kissed him gently. "But Wanda is so Alice" he said and everyone moaned in loud agreement, Wanda shook her head refusing to believe she was the unusal perky Pixie Alice. "She has freaky mind powers, she's adorable, friendly, kind and a badass fighter too! Plus she has the best fashion sense and she's everyone's little sister" Bucky elaborated and I guess she was. Wanda felt like a sister to everyone.

"I bet I can run faster than those vamps" Pietro piped up and Shuri patted his arm as if to egg him on. "I think I am Emmett" he laughed ridiculously and we all agreed. Who was Rosalie though? I looked around and smile mischievously.

"I think Mr. Stark is kinda like Rosalie" I said. Pietro choked and Wanda tried to hide her smile whilst the rest of us burst out laughing at Mr. Starks appalled face.

"Let us face it Mr. Stark, I am out of your league" Pietro blew a kiss his way and Mr. Stark's face screwed up in disgust.


	24. Stories and Legends

_I bet I can run faster than those vamps" Pietro piped up and Shuri patted his arm as if to egg him on. "I think I am Emmett" he laughed ridiculously and we all agreed. Who was Rosalie though? I looked around and smile mischievously._

 _"I think Mr. Stark is kinda like Rosalie" I said. Pietro choked and Wanda tried to hide her smile whilst the rest of us burst out laughing at Mr. Starks appalled face._

 _"Let us face it Mr. Stark, I am out of your league" Pietro blew a kiss his way and Mr. Stark's face screwed up in disgust._

 **Bucky's POV**

Everyone aside me and Stark was fast asleep in the lounge. We had gotten to Twilight: eclipse and everyone had drifted off, I switched the TV off not wanting anyone to miss the film whilst sleeping. Wanda let out a small whimper and I moved her even closer to me and kissed her head, "I love you J" she murmured sleepily. I smirked at how she loved me even in sleep; the threat of Thanos had scared me, I was terrified of losing anyone of our family but if I lost Wanda...that would be the end of me. Even thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you Wanda, more than anything. I mean, I look at you and see the rest of my life in your eyes; you're so good to me" I said my breath hitching in emotion. I never felt like I had to hide with Wanda, I could be me and it was liberating. "Wanda" I was going to say something else but her grin disrupted my thoughts...had she been awake the entire time? Little Witch.

"Hmm?" she replied kissing my palm. I got closer to her petite ears which I always found adorable, I loved them with her many earrings too.

"Can I Keep you?" I asked in a gentle voice. She cracked open her eyes and they shimmered with tears, she nodded and we met halfway in a kiss that held forever. If a love like this couldn't last forever, just this one moment...I don't mind. I don't mind at all. She rested her forehead against mine and I knew then and there that she was mine and I was hers; we had built our walls so high, but we climbed them and had developed love-love of our ugly and our beautiful.

"I will always be right here, like a pocket" she giggled pressing her hand flat over my heart which was beating faster than usual, Wanda had that affect on me.

"Marry me" I mumbled into her lips, she paused breaking away from me ever so slightly and staring into my eyes to see if I was serious, "marry me Wanda Maximoff" I repeated with more heart and triumph. She let her tears spill over as she nodded profusely. "Yes?!" I asked with a toothy grin. She laughed nodding her head and in that moment I had never heard anything more musical.

"Yes!" she squealed and Scott jumped up falling off of the couch. Everyone was awake then wondering what was going on but Wanda and I didn't have time to share our news because Tony scrambled in with a tear stained face that was very happy...

"Tony?" Steve's voice was etched with concern, Tony put his phone in his pocket and ran to the middle of the front room like for an announcement-we all sat down waiting for this news.

"Pepper's pregnant" he said breathlessly.

"Oh my god" Natasha gasped, "that's amazing!" she congratulated jumping up and hugging him. You could see that Stark was not used to being this friendly with us but this was amazing news and he was going to be a father. I glimpsed at Wanda to see her beaming and then hugging him too, I wondered if we would have children some day. When all the commotion died down...if it ever did.

"Stark the millionaire playboy, philanthropist has been tamed!" Sam chuckled patting Tony's back heartedly.

"Champagne!" Shuri squealed bring in a bottle and filling some slim glasses, "make a toast brother!" Shuri nudged her brother promptly. Tony nodded at T'Challa in encouragement. It was nice to feel this whole.

"There was an idea" he began philosophically, "to bring together a group of enhanced individuals, to protect people. And fight the battles" T'Challa looked at each of us with love and pride-all the good qualities of a gentle and forgiving King, "that they never could. These individuals were so brave, heroic and selfless that they were willing to fight each other for what was right" he continued. He was referring to the Berlin battle, "We have been apart for so long...but family-" he nodded to Shuri then gestured to all of us, "is never apart for much longer." He finished profoundly. We all clinked our glasses.

"May I say something Stark?" Pietro said surprisingly. Tony nodded eager to hear what the quick witted speedster had to say, "when Wanda and I were little-after the bomb hit-we would hear stories of the Avengers and their acts of heroism. I would tell Wanda stories of the Avengers before we went to sleep on the streets, it always comforted us that there were people who did care. People who would save us, maybe you didn't save us till later" he said and everyone had mixed feelings of guilt, happiness, love and all the emotions, "but you saved us. You all came into mine and Wanda's life as stories...but you'll leave as legends" Pietro said patting Steve's shoulder. Everyone seemed momentarily stunned at Pietro's kind words.

"Here, here" Clint broke the silence by raising his glass and everyone joined in. Tony sucked in a breath looking round at us, "its okay" Clint said grasping Tony's shoulder. He nodded in reply as I suppose he didn't trust his voice. The group soon broke off for bed as night was deep and the air thick. Nat and Steve were flat out asleep by the time Wanda and I came in; we watched the rain pour in Wakanda, giving life to the nature and wildlife around it.

"James" Wanda whispered pulling my hand to grab my attention, I smiled pulling her into my chest, "I have a favour to ask" she said and her voice trembled unsteadily. I soothed her by rubbing her back gently.

"Anything" I said without a shadow of doubt in my voice.

"The Mind Stone was transfused inside me when I killed Vision, if Thanos gets a hold of me...he'll use me to complete this plan he's thinking of. I need you to promise me that if that happens" she said her chin quivering, "you'll kill me" she breathed. I coughed like I had been kicked in the chest-that's what It felt like. The wind had been knocked out of me by the sheer meaning of her words.

"What?" I said a little louder than I intended. "Wanda no" I said.

"James you're smart" she began but I cut her off.

"and you're stupid" it was something I had said to her many times before.

"If you have to choose. Promise me you'll do what's right and kill me, if you love me" she began but she didn't need to finish that thought. I swaddled her in my arms hiding my tears and anger boiling in a harsh lava.

"I wont let that happen but if it comes to it...ill do anything for you" I said and the words came out like a painful whisper of anguish. She nodded into my chest gratefully and I just kissed her head.

 **Natasha's POV**

I had heard every word that Wanda and Bucky had said to each other...I hadn't meant to but I was awake and my old spy habits crept back in sometimes. I struggled not to make a sound as a silently cried, I didn't want Wanda to die. I couldn't let it happen-by now both of them we asleep in bed. I tossed over to Steve and he stirred, he squinted and saw me crying. Immediately he hushed me by kissing the tears away softly, "What's wrong?" he cooed. I shook my head and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Once I had stopped crying and I knew my voice wouldn't wake Bucky or Wanda I explained.

"The Mind Stone is inside Wanda, Thanos has a plan that he needs her for. She asked Bucky if, if Thanos got her...that Bucky would kill her" I said my voice shaking as the tears threatened to fall again. Steve's eyes widened and he growled. He jumped out of bed and tore the covers off of them, I switched the light on to see Wanda and Bucky both awake asking what was wrong.

"You were really going to keep that secret from us?" Steve accused by pointing his finger. This wasn't angry he was upset because he was tired of losing people.

"Woah, woah pal. What are you talking about?" Bucky asked grasping Steve's shoulder comfortingly.

"How Wanda has the stone and all that bullshit!" Steve cursed throwing his arms in the air. I flinched shocked at his words, Steve rarely swore-especially in the presence of two ladies...he had made that very clear before.

"Steve" Wanda's voice was soothing, she approached like she was talking to an out of control hoarse, "you know what's right" she said sliding out of bed and taking his hands in hers; his breath was ragged but his chest heaving suggested that he was calming down, "Thanos won't get me because I have all of you-it was just a precaution" she offered but I knew the truth.

"We didn't want to say anything because it was so unlikely" Bucky continued for her. I folded me arms suspiciously but chose to lie to myself too. Wanda enveloped Steve and I in a hug that Bucky joined in one.

"God this family is crazy" I sighed into the hug making everyone chuckle. "Wanda, what did Thanos say that made you think his plan was so bad?" I prodded with genuine wonder. She sighed slumping down onto the edge of her bed.

"Dread it" she began, her voice was dark and afraid, "run from it" she carried on but the words sent chills down my spine-it was a threat, "destiny still arrives..."


	25. Noblest Ending

_"We didn't want to say anything because it was so unlikely" Bucky continued for her. I folded me arms suspiciously but chose to lie to myself too. Wanda enveloped Steve and I in a hug that Bucky joined in one._

 _"God this family is crazy" I sighed into the hug making everyone chuckle. "Wanda, what did Thanos say that made you think his plan was so bad?" I prodded with genuine wonder. She sighed slumping down onto the edge of her bed._

 _"Dread it" she began, her voice was dark and afraid, "run from it" she carried on but the words sent chills down my spine-it was a threat, "destiny still arrives..."_

 **Steve's POV**

Morning broke through the curtains of our room and warmed my closed eyes. I opened them sheepishly and patted Nat's side of the bed, I looked over and she wasn't there-the shower was running so she must be in there. Bucky and Wanda were awake and looked like they had been the entire night; Wanda's favour had made us all very restless as well as the looming threat of Thanos. "Breakfast punk?" Bucky said cracking a smile as he swatted my face with a pillow.

"Get me-" I was about to say what I wanted but he interrupted me with a sly smile.

"two pancakes, one sausage and three rations of bacon?" he said. I nodded with a grin, Bucky and I knew each other so well it was unbelievable; Wanda shook her head at us and I moved up in my bed and peeled back the covers, she hopped in next to me and I tucked her under my arm, "and for my beautiful witch I shall get a glass of OJ and some pancakes" Bucky kissed Wanda's head and took his leave.

"Get Nat some porridge!" Wanda called after him and Bucky hollered back a yes. I cuddled Wanda savouring our moments together, a creeping feeling told me that we didn't have times like these for long. No matter what Wanda said, I knew I should be worried-Wanda didn't do things without reason and she never would ask something like that of Bucky if she didn't have to. "Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles" Wanda teased tracing the crinkles in my forehead from my frowning.

"Is that another old man joke?" I chuckled raising an eyebrow, "I'm gonna start charging every time someone makes one of those" I suggested and she laughed. I liked making her laugh, it was nice to see her happy and content.

"What are you thinking Steve?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"You already know" I rolled my eyes, she rolled hers back dramatically and stroked circles on the pillow we were on. She did that when she was worried about something, usually she used Bucky's arm but the pillow would do.

"I wouldn't intrude after Ultron" she cleared her throat and I nodded already knowing that she wouldn't. I knew that sometimes she couldn't help it, some peoples thoughts were loud and she heard them-she had told me that after one day she heard Nat's by accident and they'd gotten into a fight about it. Of course, they had forgiven each other but Wanda had a paranoia that she thought people just assume that she was intrude. She only really did it if she felt like she had to.

"Hello beautiful!" Natasha kissed Wanda's cheek and climbed into bed next to me. Wanda smiled giddily, "Barnes better be getting me some breakfast" Nat teased with a playful smirk.

"I told him to get you porridge" Wanda informed brightly. Pietro sped in with a huge toothy grin and he was slightly out of breath-he pushed Wanda and Bucky's bed so that it was joined to ours; I cocked an eyebrow wondering what the hell he was doing, "brother?" Wanda questioned. Pietro cupped his hands to make his voice louder and made an Indian tribe-like call. Clint, Sam, Shuri, T'Challa, Tony, Peter, Thalia and Scott all piled in. They all hopped into bed with us in various different places.

"Who ordered some food?" Bucky sauntered in with our breakfast and didn't even seemed fazed by how everyone was all together in bed. I realised that Bucky must've told them about Wanda's favour because it seemed like they wanted to spend as much time with her as possible...it was true as I did as well. Nat was on the end left side of the beds spooning me whilst I had Wanda in between Bucky and I, next to Bucky was Pietro who had Shuri under his arm, Clint was next to Shuri with one arm behind his head, Peter was hanging from the ceiling just barely above Wanda's head, Thalia was sat cross legged at the end of the bed, Scott was lay with his feet against the head board, Sam was lay next to him and Tony was lay horizontally eating an apple.

"When Pepper has her baby this family will get even bigger" Shuri smiled at the thought of a little Tony running around spouting cheeky retorts.

"She could be having twins Mr. Stark!" Peter said with a grin, Tony paused mid bite to look at him.

"Now, now Peter!" Wanda scolded and Tony relaxed, "it could be triplets" she added mischievously and Tony lightly chucked his apple her way. Pietro caught it and took a massive bite out of it victoriously.

"Why can't we stay like this all day?" Sam groaned rubbing his eyes.

"That sounds perfect" Scott sighed leaning even further back into the bed. Wanda nodded and I felt her take my hand in hers, he was right-this would be perfect. To just stay her all day and talk about nothing together; and despite our differences, it was truly nice to have Tony back in our lives. I had missed him a lot, he became sort of what Bucky was and I knew I had hurt him when we split sides. It had hurt everybody to fight against people they respected and loved.

"Wanda?" Peter said looking into her eyes. She mumbled a reply, "can you sing something?" he asked and she nodded in thought. Bucky whispered something into her ear and she nodded eagerly.

 _ **Wanda:**_

 _I know it sounds funny but I just cant stand the pain  
Girl , I'm leaving you tomorrow.  
Seems to me girl you know I've done all I can.  
Yeah, I beg, stole and I borrowed._ _yeah, ooo_ _That's why I'm easy._ _I'm easy like Sunday morning._ _Why in the world would anyone put chains on me?_

I loved hearing her sing, it was so calming and wiped away all troubles in my mind.

 **Wanda's POV**

We had all moved to the lounge again as the afternoon sun was too much to bare. We had continued our quest to watch all the twilight movies which of course incited some very interesting topics of conversation. Even thought everybody was sure that Thanos wouldn't catch me, I knew that he would eventually and Bucky would have to kill me. I had accepted this because I had seen Thanos's thoughts, he was not going to give up after his long periled journey to collect all six stones. I took the time to think about each member of my family and what they meant to me.

Clint sat on the floor next to the coffee table, spinning one of his arrows in his hand. I clutched the necklace I had on that Clint had given me, it was a simple silver chain with an arrow charm-Natasha had one too and Pietro had an arrow pin; it was like the mark that we were his and that no one should mess with us. He had become my father in many ways and I loved his compassionate and he would do anything for the people he trusted. It was strange to me that he cared about Pietro and I after what we had done to his team but Clint didn't hold grudges, it wasn't in his nature. But I suppose he just like new people coming into his life, Natasha was a perfect example.

The sassy, red headed, ex KGB assassin was lecturing Scott on something about fighting. I respected Natasha a lot, her ability to contain her emotions yet give them to people she loved was an admirable quality-I loved her gentle personality. She was definitely maternal whether she would admit it or not; she had always been opposed to anything motherly because it just reminded her that she couldn't have kids after the Red Room graduation. I felt awful about giving her those nightmares during the Ultron fiasco. Natasha was a harder nut to crack than Clint as she didn't forgive people easily so I was lucky to have earned the love and respect of the spy. She had taught me very much and most of my skills were produced by her, she invested so much time in me. It was nice to know she believed in me...she had to because Natasha Romanoff didn't like to waste her time. And her love for Steve was pure.

The star-spangled Captain had first puzzled me. I had believed he was predictable and just another clueless idiot that believed that peace could exist but the deeper I dove into Steve's personality, I realised that he was just terrified of another war. The war he had experienced had left him scarred, things had changed rapidly and he didn't think it was for the better-well he did, in some ways. I was shocked to find out that he loved another woman before Natasha, Peggy Carter. I was sad that someone as innocent and raw as Steve, had to feel so much pain whilst losing everything he loved. His best friend, his girl and his home was all gone which was why I stuck by his side during his search for James again. It was also why I was so patient with James, because I knew how much he meant to the good willed Captain. Steve also cared a great deal for me and I could feel his guilt everyday after Pietro's death.

I was thankful for Sam who had helped Steve get over Pietro's death and made him realise it wasn't his fault. I had originally thought that Sam only helped Steve because of their connection with Riley and Bucky but over time as their friendship coursed-I realised that the genuinely did care for one another; Sam was a good hearted person who wanted to help his friends. I liked Sam's smile the most, it was reassuring and homely. Whenever I saw it I couldn't help but feel better after a crap day, he had counselled me through my brother's death and had been pissed at The Raft. I didn't like Sam angry, it didn't suit him. I never used to think that he liked me until we were imprisoned in the Raft. It was there that he told me he thought of me like a little sister and told the guards off. He and Clint we a force to be reckoned with when someone hurt their family...it made me wonder why Sam didn't have kids or a wife.

"Earth to Wanda?" Okoye's urgent voice pulled me from my millings. I frowned glancing around the room, everyone was stood up in protective stances paired with worried faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up too. James wrapped an arm around my waist but his face screamed concern-if he was this anxious then something was wrong.

"We are being attacked, defences are up and the city is evacuated" Shuri explained and we all followed her to her lab which was quieter than usual. The lack of music and upbeat conversation reflected the severity of the situation...it was then I knew exactly why we were being attacked and who was behind it.

"Thanos" I said. Everyone gasped at the revelation, "suit up!" I ordered and we all scattered off to get dressed; this fight was going to be our toughest yet but the worst part was I wasn't sure if we would win. I pulled James in for a hungry kiss because if I was honest with myself, we both knew that this was it, "I love you so much" I sniffed with a determined face. His brows furrowed in sadness and anger but James wouldn't give up so easily.

"I love you too, but don't give up. I want to see you in a white dress" he winked. I tilted my head and flinched when Steve called everyone over.

"General, gather every warrior you have" Steve demanded and she nodded with conviction, "Pietro, check for any civilians left in the towns. Wanda, make the shields reinforced with your powers and the rest of us will go out to the battle field" Steve said and the leader in him shone through. "Shuri, you stay here for telecoms support" he said finally to her disappointment. I knew how much she wanted to be with Pietro, as did I-but we had a job to do. We all marched out to the battle field where the monsters were throwing themselves at the shield recklessly dying. Okoye had delivered her promise and her entire army was here, plus all the tribes-Wakanda had worthy protectors!

I stepped a little way in front of the army and my powers shot from my hands, bouncing up the sides of the dome and barricading it better, "barriers increased by 89%!" Shuri's excited voice sounded over telecoms. I smiled and saw everyone's proud face behind me. I took my place in between Steve and Bucky as everyone watched in disbelief as the monster were killing themselves mindlessly.

"The end is near" Steve grumbled grimly.

"And it will be the noblest ending in history" Okoye spat strongly. Her strength was bold and brave, her chest puffed out proudly and her eyes focused. She was right, I would prefer to die fighting with my family rather than to perish by the hand of a mad man.

"Steve, we can't avoid this" Natasha said quietly next to his ear. Steve glanced down at her and smiled softly, it pained me to see his sad eyes look over her with love; he kissed her lips passionately then put a finger to his ear where telecoms was. I looked around doubtfully but feeling James's arm around my waist was all the reason I needed to fight and die for what I loved.

"Put down the barriers" Steve said bravely. I sucked back in my magic saving my energy for the fight that was seconds away from us.

"I'm sorry Captain? Can I confirm, you want the barriers down?" Shuri's confused and scared voice said. It reminded me of how young some of the people here were; Pietro suddenly whipped to my side in a blur and his eyes were pointed ahead at the aliens. He knew that we had to fight but I was comforted in a way, Pietro had always wanted to be a hero...

"Yes" James spoke for Steve who seemed at a loss for words. It was like he was realising what we were about to lose. It was like he was accepting that there was no way around this, the barriers came down and the monsters scrambled forward in a blind rage. T'Challa's claws shot out and the warriors readied their weapons loyally. It would take a while for them to reach us and as I trembled I felt the fear of a thousand warriors round me.

 _ **Wanda:**_

 _Of all the money, that ere I spent_

I sang loudly. Pietro joined hands with me with tears prickling at both our eyes.

 _ **Pietro and Wanda:**_

 _I spent it in good company_

We sang together proudly-proud of who we were and who we had been before. Soon, the whole of the battle field was singing together, as a war cry that would be remembered for centuries.

 ** _Everybody:_**

 _And all the harm that ere I'd done, alas_

 _it was to none but me,_

 _And all I have done, for want of wit_

 _to memory now_

 _I cant recall, so fill to me the parting_

 _glass, goodnight_

 _And joy be with you all, goodnight and_

 _Joy be with_

 _you all._

The verse ended and we were silent as the monsters grew closer; T'Challa's claws shot out and he crossed his arms over in an X sign, "Wakanda Forever!" he yelled and everyone repeated the same words as the world descended in war.


	26. Future Images

_And joy be with you all, goodnight and_

 _Joy be with_

 _you all._

 _The verse ended and we were silent as the monsters grew closer; T'Challa's claws shot out and he crossed his arms over in an X sign, "Wakanda Forever!" he yelled and everyone repeated the same words as the world descended in war._

 **Bucky's POV**

The first wave of monsters hadn't hit yet as we were quite far away from them. Wanda gripped my hand tightly and I felt her trying to reach my mind, I let her in and my mind buzzed at her presence-she wanted to send some images into my mind and I let them in whilst still feeling precarious of the war about to be thrust upon us. I was pissed that someone was trying to hurt my family but the overwhelming love I felt for everyone was powerful and we would not go down without a fight.

 _*Start Future Image*_

 _"Weylyn!" Wanda hollered from the kitchen, I sauntered in breathing in the scent of Chilli that Wanda made so well. "hello soldier" Wanda greeted me with a familiar kiss on my cheek. "How was work? Steve okay?" she asked wiping the kitchen surface; I sat down on a dining chair and winced in pain at the injuries I'd acquired from Steve and I's mission._

 _"Okay, Steve and Nat are coming round for dinner" I told her. Wanda smiled a beautiful smile that I had missed so much during my time away, she passed me an ice pack which I received gratefully-I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the stairs. I braced myself for the hugs as Weylyn and Braelyn ran in squealing 'daddy'. I took them in my arms and smile joyfully, I was so thankful to have two twin beauties!_

 _"Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve are coming tonight, so go get dressed!" Wanda ushered and they jumped up and down excitedly. Weylyn was a shy and gentle girl, she had long black hair with bright green eyes and some freckles adorning her nose. Braelyn was funny and spritely, she had long brownish-ginger hair and baby blue eyes. "I missed you soldier" Wanda mumbled into my hair, I wrapped my arms around her waist lovingly._

 _"I missed you too witch" I sighed. "I love you" I blurted; Wanda tilted her head curiously-she knew that the mission hadn't been easy and it had scared me a little._

 _"I love you too" Wanda smiled kissing my lips. Steve and Nat opened the door with Sam, Clint and Laura trailing behind them, "Hi!" Wanda greeted hugging each of them in turn. Steve and Nat hugged me with smiles._

 _"Where's my little troublemakers?" Clint asked rubbing his hands together. Weylyn and Braelyn sprinted into his arms then hugged everyone, "did you guys get bigger?" he teased and Weylyn pecked him on the cheek._

 _"Hey little Wey" Sam high fived the girls before giving the food a once over, he tried to taste it but Wanda scolded him. We all sat down in the dining room together: Nat was drawing with Weylyn whilst Steve had Braelyn hoisted in his arms, Sam was stirring Wanda's chilli and Clint and Laura were sat next to me and Wanda. "Its the funeral today" Sam said solemnly. Steve's head sagged a little lower and Weylyn cuddled into Nat sadly._

 _"I didn't think that when we first came together I would be here and she wouldn't" Steve sounded with a soft sigh. Braelyn kissed his cheek and cuddled into the crook of my neck; I was glad I had this family._

 _*End Future Image*_

I gasped jerking my head to look into Wanda's eyes, the monster were close and I wanted to tell her how much I loved the idea of our future-how much I wanted those little twin girls. Finally, the first wave of monsters were close enough and we hit out full force, their snarls were hungry and manic. Pietro zoomed by my side taking out a few before I shot them, he put the monsters in front of my line of fire as I kept shooting. I was throttled by a monster but Pietro shot him across the battlefield, "you didn't see that coming?" he said shakily. I chuckled shaking my head before looking out at everyone.

"I should've stretched before this" I heard Clint's complaint through telecoms.

"Need some help old man?" Pietro retorted. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and continued to fight: I heard Wanda grunting as she fought against the same woman that had hurt Pietro, she fell to the ground but I couldn't help-I was being toppled by monsters. Wanda was yelling my name, worried about me-Steve helped me up but Wanda couldn't see. She was lay in a crate made by the machines that she had destroyed.

"He will die alone, as will you" Thanos's minion said grimly.

"She's not alone" Natasha's voice sounded and I'd never been more happy to hear her voice. Natasha and Okoye were helping out Wanda, Steve and I were heading over to an out of breath Pietro. "Barnes?" Natasha said through telecoms. I frowned then realised that she couldn't see me and that I had to verbally answer her-I replied with a yes, "what's your position? We're coming" Natasha said sternly.

"Middle-centric, everything okay?" I asked worried. Steve's expression was etched with the same concern, I dodged as Peter swung above us catching up with the monsters.

"Hey guys!" Peter said and he was off.

"Okoye's injured" Nat said solemnly. T'Challa searched the battlefield for them and ran to the girls when he saw them; Wanda seemed tired as her and Nat carried a passed out Okoye. "How the hell are we gonna get those things away from Wakanda when we're down a person?" Natasha breathed as Steve gave her a soft hug, I kissed Wanda and mulled over the thought.

 **Clint's POV**

"Clint!" Wanda said through telecoms, she sounded breathless and tired. I had heard Nat and Bucky's discussion about Okoye but I was deep in a fight whilst Pietro was by my side. "You know the custom arrows you have, I want you to use them on my signal!" she ordered. I stretched out my arrow at the ready, aiming in the direction she said. I saw her fly up to a corner of the battle field and use her powers to grapple as many monsters as she could into the corner.

"Shield yourselves guys!" I warned. Pietro took refuge behind a huge tree, I spotted T'Challa protecting Okoye as Steve was shielding himself and Nat, Bucky was being shielded by Tony's makeshift shield and Peter was up in the air gathering more for Wanda. Sam and Scott were running back to Shuri's lab to help fight against monsters that had broken in-Thalia was with Shuri so it was urgent.

"Ready?" Wanda questioned but I could tell she was mostly asking herself that question. "Fire!" she yelled and I let the arrow slip through the string and my fingers, it soared flawlessly through the air nearing Wanda. She gathered all her magic in her two contorted hands and blasted it into the arrow-it let off an explosion of scarlet that wiped out most the monsters and sent me tumbling backwards.

"Wanda?" Pietro coughed picking me up off the ground. She flew through the air, thrashing into the ground-I saw her grapple to get up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone okay?" Sam rambled concerned for us, we all confirmed that we were but I suddenly wondered what happened to Thalia and Shuri and if they were okay.

"Is Shuri and Thalia okay?" Tony said for me, Bucky emerged from his shield and raced to Wanda who hugged him then jogged back to Pietro and I who were in a jungle, woods area just on the borders. Steve, Nat, T'Challa, Okoye followed suit and were by our side soon enough. There wasn't any answer from Sam or Scott and I could tell Peter was getting really worried.

"Sam! Scott! Are they okay?" Peter demanded and I had never heard him angry before, it didn't fit him-his usually bubbly voice was replaced with a desperate one and it was heartbreaking to hear.

"Shuri's a bit dazed, Thalia...didn't make it" Scott panted sorrowfully. We all froze at those words. This was going to crush Peter, he really loved Thalia and she was a nice girl, sure she could be a bit condescending and she didn't know us as well as Wanda or anyone else did but she was still family because she made Peter happy! We watched in horror as Peter crumbled against Tony who looked lost and sorry.

"I'm so sorry kid" he murmured to the sobbing teen. "We have to go" Tony tried distracting Peter by bringing him over to us, Wanda hugged him immediately and he sat with Nat and Tony comforting him. There were still waves of those creepy alien thingys and it was beginning to overwhelm us. All of the sudden, a man trudged over from the battlefield where the Wakandan warriors were still fighting-chanting powerfully.

"My love" he said to Okoye who had woken up, she wandered over to him with a frown. "This army, it much too powerful" the man said nervously and she seemed irritated. "Maybe we should join them" he offered. She stumbled backwards and we all growled in protest.

"You are mad man!" Wanda sniped. The man shrugged casually, then turned his attention back to General Okoye. She shoved him to the floor pointing her spear at him warningly-we all stood behind her supportively with brave faces and our weapons at the ready.

"You would kill me, my love?" he tilted his head doubtfully but his manipulative tactics were there. He was trying to guilt trip her and for a moment I was wondering if she was going to give in...

"For Wakanda?" she offered, "without question" she stated.


	27. Past Images

_"You are mad man!" Wanda sniped. The man shrugged casually, then turned his attention back to General Okoye. She shoved him to the floor pointing her spear at him warningly-we all stood behind her supportively with brave faces and our weapons at the ready._

 _"You would kill me, my love?" he tilted his head doubtfully but his manipulative tactics were there. He was trying to guilt trip her and for a moment I was wondering if she was going to give in..._

 _"For Wakanda?" she offered, "without question" she stated._

 **Steve's POV**

A wave of sheer panic and dread overcame the group. Wanda was accidentally projecting her emotions onto us, Bucky pulled her closer to him and it made me worried: I wrapped an arm around Nat's waist, Peter stood in between Tony who had a hand on his shoulder and Wanda, Sam and Scott flew over landing alongside us, T'Challa and Okoye readied their weapons, Pietro clasped hands with Clint and Wanda. I sucked in a breath, "he's here" Wanda gasped. We all stood prepared for a fight, none of us willing to die; we were strong because we loved each other...nothing was going to change that ever again. A portal opened that rippled with blue and purple-a giant purple man stepped out wearing a gold gauntlet that held two shimmering stones.

"That's him Captain" Pietro nodding, his face turning pale. I brought up my shield that T'Challa had graciously made for me in place of my old patriotic one.

"I see you met my army" his booming voice gestured to the growling monsters whose mouths were dripping with drool-hungry to kill us. Peter's face screwed up in a blind rage, Tony gentle tugged him but Peter's tear stained face was full of hatred.

"You killed my girlfriend!" Peter screamed shooting a web that covered Thanos's eyes-the titan yelped in mild surprise as Peter attacked him, I jumped into the fight helping Peter; Nat and Clint began fighting too and soon we all were. Thanos wielded a purple gem and morphed T'Challa into a cliff, he grabbed Natasha's hair flinging her aside-I grabbed his massive hand refusing to let this happen.

"James" I heard Wanda's voice behind me. I let out a frustrated war cry as Thanos's face twitched with curiosity, "James its time" Wanda said; Wanda blasted Thanos with a hex that momentarily kept him off our backs.

"No..." Bucky's voice was shaky as he tried to turn from her. I jogged over to them along with Sam, Scott, Clint, Nat and Pietro, "I can't" he stuttered. It was only then that I realised what she meant-it was time for her to die before Thanos got to her.

"James, you know till the end of the line?" she asked pulling at his hand desperately, he nodded faithfully, "well this is it-this is...the end of the line" she smiled reassuringly and Pietro yelled scrambling to his sister. Tony held the kid back as the rest of us looked on with sadness. I wanted more time with Wanda, "Look after them Steve" she said dutifully and I kissed her cheek adoringly, "keep them in line Nat" Wanda winked at Nat who was crying freely. Wanda turned to an upset Sam to say her goodbyes.

"Nah, c'mon Wanda" Sam waved off shaking his head sadly with tears in his eyes, "don't leave us" he begged lastly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she replied before moving on to Scott, "I'm gonna miss you tic-tac!" she smiled squeezing him tightly. Clint was crying as he stared at her with pride, "I love you dad-so much. You tell Laura that I said hi" she laughed sadly and caressed Clint's cheek. They embraced quickly before she lastly face her hysteric brother-he stopped lashing out once he saw her. "Pietro..." she struggled to find words and he shook his head refusing to believe that his sister was going to die.

"I only just got you back sister! We need more time!" Pietro sobbed. My heart shattered at his words because that's how we all felt, we were finally becoming whole and now a huge intricate part of our family was going to die.

"I'm sorry brother, we are out of time" she said tears spilling over her cheeks-Wanda got to her knees and guided Bucky's gun to her head. With her hand outstretched she fended off Thanos with all her might so she could have one last private moment with us, she sent a memory my way and I accepted it with a warm heart.

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _It was just Wanda and I at the Avengers Tower tonight, everyone else had been sent on a mission. I was meant to go but I wanted to stay and keep watch over Wanda, it was only a few weeks since her brother had died and her sleep had not been easy. I was lay in bed thinking about her, she was beyond powerful yet frail and there was nothing I could do to sooth her grieving. Out of all the Avengers, her and I had the best relationship-aside from her and Clint. "Captain?" a small whimper sounded from my door-it was open so I could hear if Wanda needed me._

 _"Wanda?" I replied to her trembling form. She never came into my room, her hands were fisting her shirt as sweat dripped from her, her eyes were wide and terrified._

 _"Sorry...I should-sh" she had trouble finishing her sentence and I hopped out of bed approaching her carefully._

 _"You wanna watch TV with me?" I offered stroking her hair. She nodded and clambered onto the couch with me; she was hesitant at first but after switching the channel to F.R.I.E.N.D.S and wrapping a blanket around us, she settled into my side. "Wanda talk about it?" I smiled at my hilarious pun. She giggled the first giggle I had heard from her._

 _"I do not know, its a bit of an ICEY topic" she grinned joining in on the pun fest. I squeezed her close to my chest. "You really are gods man" she breathed dozing off into sleep. I kissed her forehead and let myself drift with her._

 _*End Flashback*_

 **Sam's POV**

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _I flew seamlessly through the midnight air just above the Avengers Tower. Stars were gathered in the sky and it was a truly beautiful night, I spotted Wanda watching me with wonder from the roof-she had opened up a bit after her night on the couch with Steve. It was nice to come back from a mission and find them asleep peacefully in each others arms. Maximoff was a nice girl who had suffered too much, I swooped down in front of her, "having fun up there?" she questioned glancing up at the sky._

 _"Get's pretty boring up here on my own" I smirked suggestively and she squinted trying to decipher the look._

 _"I bet it ruffles your feathers bird boy" she joked making me chuckle. When she wasn't defensive, she was very funny and sweet too-butter wouldn't melt. In retaliation, I scooped her in my arms and shot up spinning through the sky. "Woooooo!" she cheered happily and for a second I saw the real Wanda; a happy kid who loved people._

 _"Trust me?" I asked dubiously. She frowned before I dropped her letting her fall to the ground, just before she hit the floor I caught her easily-she was breathless and for a second I thought she'd be mad at me..._

 _"With my life Sam" she answered honestly pecking my cheek. I smiled letting us fly together just a few more hours._

 _*End Flashback*_

 **Natasha's POV**

 _*Start Flashback*_

 _Wanda and I were patrolling an suburban area at night on a mission. The tension in the air was palpable as Wanda and I hadn't spoken since Ultron...the things she made me see were terrifying and neither of us had gotten over that yet. I knew it wasn't her fault-she was young, misguided and blinded with revenge; I understood how she felt and why she did what she did. I just kept seeing the Red Room every time I saw her, I had spoken many times with Steve about this but he wasn't fazed by what the girl had made him see anymore. "Area Report Romanoff" Steve's voice sounded through telecoms. I saw Wanda's face twitch as she was still not used to having someone theoretically in her ear._

 _"All good Rodgers, no signs of disturbance" I reported back._

 _"What about you Maximoff?" Steve asked, I glanced at her but she never met my gaze._

 _"What Ms. Romanoff said" she mumbled scornfully. Communications went quiet after that and the tension returned; Wanda shifted uncomfortably to glance at me. I nodded carefully and she sighed in defeat, I frowned wondering what was wrong, "I regret what I did to you, I think about it all the time" Wanda blurted. I was taken aback by her confession, she thought about it?_

 _"So do I" I replied testing the waters. She side eyed me then returned her gaze to the floor._

 _"I have only ever used my powers for bad, I am grateful that you gave me this opportunity for good" Wanda said genuinely, I gave her a small smile. Wanda and I could move past this, she was a nice person just lead wrong._

 _"I'm grateful that you're sorry." I said and she seemed surprised as she nodded her head thoughtfully._

 _"If its any consolation, the nightmares I give...I get them back" she revealed. After that night, things seemed to be better for us-we were friends now and I respected her._


	28. Already Won

_"I have only ever used my powers for bad, I am grateful that you gave me this opportunity for good" Wanda said genuinely, I gave her a small smile. Wanda and I could move past this, she was a nice person just lead wrong._

 _"I'm grateful that you're sorry." I said and she seemed surprised as she nodded her head thoughtfully._

 _"If its any consolation, the nightmares I give...I get them back" she revealed. After that night, things seemed to be better for us-we were friends now and I respected her._

 **Wanda's POV**

I watched as my family came out of their memories with me. I wanted to stay with them, but I knew we could not defeat Thanos and if he got the Mind Stone-he would be unstoppable. I couldn't spare my life against billions...James's gun was trained on my forehead and his eyes crinkled with tears. We both sobbed as Thanos became harder to fend off, "Don't cry James, you could never hurt me" I smiled through my tears but the cry of his sobs sent stabbing pain through me, "I just feel you" I finished.

"I love you Wanda" James's choked out.

"I love you too James, till the end of the line." I gasped, this was the end of the line for me wasn't it. I could hear Pietro's unheeded pleas for me to change my mind but I couldn't, I wanted my family with James but this was how things had to end. I'm glad that for all it was worth, I got to spend my life with the best people ever.

"Wanda!" Pietro screamed and it made me cry even more, to hear my brothers scared and desperate cries for my life was agonising. "Please! There has to be another way!" he rationalised but I knew that there wasn't; Thanos was powerful and I would not allow him to destroy this earth. I stared into James's eyes one last time before the ringing sound of a gunshot echoed in my ears bef-

 **Tony's POV**

The gunshot echoed in all corners of Wakanda. Everything seemed to freeze momentarily as the sound of Wanda's body hitting the floor penetrated our senses...I let go of Pietro who sank to his knees in silence; I gawked at her dead body, her mouth was open partially, eyes blank and lifeless whilst the bullet hole oozed blood. "I'm so sorry!" Bucky's tormented screams were torturous as he cradled her limp body in his hands. He began rocking back and forth with sobs ripping through his body. For how much Bucky had done to me...I never wanted to hear those screams.

"Oh god" Steve breathed with tears spilling over his cheeks, he slumped next to Bucky. Natasha ran over to them placing a hand over her stomach as if she was going to be sick and the other hand over her mouth. Pietro crawled-actually crawled-to her body with tears in his eyes. He tugged at his hair with his hands regretfully, Peter thrust himself into my arms and I returned the hug, pushing aside my pride.

"How could we let this happen?" Clint gagged. His face was white as a sheet, Clint stumbled over to her and kissed her hand, blood covered Bucky but the sobs did not subside.

"Its his fault!" Sam cried pointing at Thanos who looked hopeless-Wanda had just sacrificed herself to foil his plans, something he'd held close to his heart. Thanos let out a roar of contempt as he shot at me with a beam from one of his stones; I expected to feel the burning pain of the blast but only felt the force. I opened my eyes to see Peter who had a giant hole torn through his stomach...

"Kid!" I gasped catching him as he fell onto me.

"I-I don't wanna go" he begged and each request to live twisted my insides, "I don't wanna go" he said more like he was accepting what was going to happen. I set him down on the ground caressing his scared cheek, how could I have let this happen? There was so many mistakes I had made and this was all my fault! I just wanted to keep him safe, Pepper and I had even planned to adopt him. I got so angry when I saw who he was helping that I shot fucking Clint!

"Stay, st...stay with me kid" I trembled but his eyes were draining of life.

"I'm sorry" his voice cracked and he went limp. I scrambled from his body feeling lost, everyone's faces were distraught and helpless. A crack of lightning enveloped the sky and we all dragged Peter's body next to Wanda's. There faces blank and so so very young, why would we get to live? How was that fair? I had treated Wanda like shit and she didn't deserved, what she showed me was coming true-everyone around me who I loved...dying. Would I even survive to see my baby?

"I understand, more than you will ever know" Thanos grumbled with sad eyes as he trudged on closer-we all circled around the bodies of our loves ones, protecting them even in death. How could someone like him ever know the loss we felt? Bucky took a single step forward with a dark stare he had perfected as the winter soldier.

"You could never" his voice was grave, Thanos squinted at him and looked as if he wanted to take a step back. The titan turned his attention to the sky as it rippled with thunder and flashes of white.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills" Thanos gestured to Wanda's body, regarding Bucky like he thought he was brave for what he did-he was but coming from the person who had made him do that, it wasn't a compliment. A bang sounded scaring off Wakandan birds, an unfamiliar looking Thor marched over to us with white dazzling eyes, his hair was cut short and his hammer was an axe instead...the fuck had he been up to?

"Thanos!" Thor yelled gruffly.

 **Sam's POV**

Thor joined our circle of protection stopping when he saw Wanda and Peter's bodies on the ground. "Wanda...Peter" he said grievingly; the last he had seen of them, they were alive and flourishing, like normal people did. He had spent time with us and we'd all come to love each other as family...now seeing them gone was like being shot multiple times and not dying. "Who?" Thor seemed lost for words.

"Thanos!" Steve growled. His face had lost hope, joy and was now angry and disappointed-he looked nothing like the leader I met. Everyone turned in the direction of the mad titan who stood disgruntled at the fact that Wanda had ruined everything for him, I wanted to be proud of her but I loved her like a lil sis and we all needed her. I began wondering if Bucky could live without Wanda, she had given him a new lease of life and now...could he go on? I like Bucky a lot-I wouldn't let him know that.

"Steve?" I heard Natasha say as we all joined hands. We would kill Thanos. Now, not tomorrow or in a few years when some agent comes running in with a new lead, now! "I love you all" Natasha said a bit louder so all of us could hear. I smiled a small one at her words because I knew how true they were.

"We love you too" Steve chuckled kissing her cheek, "you don't wanna run from this?" Steve asked her. We all smirked at them-but the sadness was still there like a someone was gutting me. Nat smirked aiming her gaze at a sad Thanos. Seeing his pain was pleasing, maybe Wanda had something in mind with revenge. I never tried to get revenge but damn it was feeling good.

"No. Besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?" she huffed charging at Thanos we all circled him. I shot furiously at his stomach, Thor batted away members of his alien army, Natasha and Steve tried to get the gauntlet off of his hand, T'Challa and Okoye were working together as was everyone else.

"Why do you continue to fight? They are dead!" Thanos reasoned angrily. Tony plunged his fists into Thanos's face again and again but his words were chilling and a reminder of what we had lost.

"Their names were Wanda and Peter" Tony grunted as another punch went to his face. Thanos looked confused like they weren't reason enough to face a titan, of course they were! They were people with names, families and futures and memories! They deserved to live and now they were laying on a jungle floor in a pool of each others blood.

"You, mighty Avengers" Thanos began looking at each of us in turn, "fractured, broken" he continued to stare at Wanda to drive his point home, "I've already won" he finished.


	29. What Did It Cost?

_"Why do you continue to fight? They are dead!" Thanos reasoned angrily. Tony plunged his fists into Thanos's face again and again but his words were chilling and a reminder of what we had lost._

 _"Their names were Wanda and Peter" Tony grunted as another punch went to his face. Thanos looked confused like they weren't reason enough to face a titan, of course they were! They were people with names, families and futures and memories! They deserved to live and now they were laying on a jungle floor in a pool of each others blood._

 _"You, mighty Avengers" Thanos began looking at each of us in turn, "fractured, broken" he continued to stare at Wanda to drive his point home, "I've already won" he finished._

 **Shuri's POV**

Thalia's body lay on my lab floor with the bodies of two aliens. I had heard everything that had happened, Wanda and Peter were dead and now Thanos would kill the rest of my family too...I sank to the floor holding Thalia's hand in mine. Everything we'd loved and built was crumbling around us, listening to Wanda say goodbye and hearing Pietro's cries was destroying me. But the worst was Bucky's shrieks of pain, I had never heard grief like it and it was tearing me apart. "Pietro?" I whispered into telecoms hoping for an answer-hoping he wasn't dead.

"Shuri?" he replied breathlessly. I smiled letting myself cry freely, he was alive! "Shuri! I'm so glad you're okay" Pietro said with a sob interrupting his sentence; we both sounded relieved and broken too. "I...I love you, okay?" Pietro whispered, like it was a secret just between us. It warmed me and I felt a surge of hope pulse through my veins.

"I love you too Pietro" I cried. Telecoms buzzed and all that came through was distorted voices and then a high pitched ringing, something must've broken up the connection. I frowned and went to the mainframe-what did Thanos do?

"Don't panic" A strong American voice advised from behind me, I grappled my plasma blaster and shot at the mans foot-he dodged and rolled his eyes, "I said don't panic!" He snapped. The man was tall, his black hair had streaks of grey on either side, he wore a red cloak and ancient looking clothing with a necklace that had an eye pendant.

"Who are you?!" I asked aiming my plasma blaster at his chest just in case he was one of Thanos's minions.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, also smarter than Tony Stark" he smirked. I cocked an eyebrow, deciding I liked him I lowered my guns slowly; I glanced sadly at Thalia's body which was sprawled awkwardly. "A friend?" he questioned looking at her too-I knelt down to her body and swiped her hair from her face gently, she was so fragile.

"No, family" I sniffed, touching her blood stained cheek.

"I can help" Strange sighed kneeling next to me, he pinched his fingers together and a green, shimmering gem appeared in his hand. I took not of the long scars on his fingers-maybe after some operation? They were messy scars like Wanda's they were...medical. Doctor I guess. He turned on of his hands clockwise and beautiful, intricate patterns circled the stone like rewinding a clock. Thalia's body jolted and she gasped for air.

"Shuri!" she cried. I took her in my arms feeling tears soak into my clothes, "you're okay!" she said, I let her go and focused on the Doctor Stephen Strange...he could bring Wanda and Peter back! He could do it!

"Doctor. Strange!" I began, the desperation already intoning my quivering voice, "please help Wanda and Peter! All together we can defeat Thanos!" I offered. Thalia started bombarding me with questions about Peter so I told her what had happened, she cried hysterically but I knew that Strange would help us, he had to right? He was a good guy. He agreed and he flew us to the jungle where Thanos was fighting the Avengers.

"You, mighty Avengers" Thanos said taunting the tired, beaten and heartbroken avengers-I saw Wanda's body, her eyes open and burning through me; Thalia saw Peter's and covered her mouth in an attempt to hold her grief in. I too, was shattered at the sight of my family dead but we had to be strong now. "Fractured, broken...I've already won" he said smugly.

"No!" I shouted bravely-they all turned to me and I was happy to see them all unharmed, "you haven't" I growled. Stephen Strange joined in the battle blasting him into dimension after dimension until Thanos's nose began bleeding from the galactic overload. Thor drove his axe into Thanos's chest, Bucky pressed a knife against his neck and the rest of us encircled him-all aiming our weapons.

"Wait...Thalia, how are you alive?" Sam said shocked. No one answered him as Thor looked Thanos in the eye with hatred and guile.

"I told you, you'd die for that" Thor said a promise that we weren't there for. Bucky slit Thanos's throat cruelly and Thor unstuck his axe from his chest, the gauntlet detached from his wrist and clattered to the floor along with the titan's body. We all stared at his body in disgust, I was glad he was dead.

 **Wanda's POV**

I sat on a bench surrounded by an orange glow and a floor that looked like Peter was walking on clouds. It was peaceful here, nothing would hurt us but I missed my James and I wanted to be a part of my family back home. The bench was the only thing here, nothing else except Peter and I and this bench. "Peter, you okay?" I called out.

"Why isn't Thalia here?" Peter sulked on the floor a little way in front of me. I sagged my head, not quite knowing how to answer him...why wasn't she here? All of the sudden, I saw Thanos walk through the orange pink haze seemingly disheartened. Peter scrambled over to me and I mustered all my powers in defence...somehow-I knew that he didn't want to hurt us. He didn't care enough.

"Thanos" I acknowledged, he looked up at me with wonder as I dissipated my powers.

"I could've given you it all little one" I said a tear rolling down his purple scarred cheek, I shook my head chuckling sinfully. Didn't he get it?

"I already had it all" I said thinking about my family. Clint and Sam and Steve and Bucky...everyone who'd rescued me and loved me-stuck beside me during my harshest mistakes. "Your goal, to wipe out half of humanity...did you do it?" I tilted my ead-sincerely hoping that they'd managed to stop him. Thanos dragged over to my bench sitting down next to me, Peter pushed himself away slightly. I stayed put calmly, it was peaceful here.

"No..." Thanos drooped his head disappointedly. I smiled gladly, I knew they'd stop him! I sighed relaxing into my place on the bench, as long as Thanos had been stopped-I could rest. Even though I terribly missed my Bucky and Pietro, I could live with the fact that they were safe. Pietro and Shuri could live a life, Steve and Nat could get married.

"What did it cost, to fail?" I asked wanting to revel in his sadness. I felt his remorse for his daughter Gamora, his guilt and his annoyance, it was all very human for someone of his kind; it reminded me that even the most callous evil men had emotions because sooner or later every man showed himself. I turned to look at his face, it was twisted in emotion as he realised that he had truly failed.

"Everything" he replied. I nodded satisfied with that answer because that's what it cost Peter and I, perhaps now they could live in peace; people didn't have to live in fear of me, I was dead...no longer a weapon of mass destruction. Suddenly Peter glowed green, like an outline that pulsed vibrantly-I rushed to him but his hands began fading, a see through pale that slowly disappeared.

"Peter!" I hollered, he tried grabbing me desperately not wanting to leave each other. We were all we had now, he couldn't leave! "Don't leave me please!" I cried now, in hushed sobs not wanting Thanos to take pleasure in my misery the same way I did his...Peter yelled for me but he was gone and once again I was alone with my fears and no family. "You did this" I coughed his way. Thanos lifted his head to meet my teary vengeful eyes.

"I understand your pain, more than you will ever know" he said softly like he was cooing to a child. I laughed a dry bitter laugh, watching his eyes seem irritated and confused by my behaviour. I noticed my hands were no longer there, they were fading just like Peter's-what was happening? Did someone suddenly decide that I didn't deserve to die in a place so peaceful?

"You could never" I growled. Thanos squinted then smirked clasping his hands together-the last I saw was him waving a sad goodbye, like he was saying farewell to an old friend.

 **Pietro's POV**

We all waited patiently. The weird wizard man was working his voodoo magic: Steve and Natasha were sat comforting a distraught Bucky who had given up all hope without my sister, Clint was pacing in front of Shuri and I who were in each others arms, T'Challa and Okoye were discussing in quiet tones, Thalia was knelt by Peter's body, Stark was sat with Scott and Sam looking sullen and devastated. Nearly everyone had tears in their eyes, desperately needing them to come back. "Wanda!" Peter's panicked voice startled us as he jolting upright and the hole in his stomach filled. Thalia covered her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt.

"Woah woah woah, what about Wanda?" Steve asked placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. They looked over at my dear sister's body with the bullet hole burnt into her skull, her eyes still meaningless.

"We were in the weird heaven place...Thanos was there and she spoke to him. I started to kinda fade, she didn't come" Peter seemed bewildered and sad all at the same time.


	30. The World Needs The Avengers

_"Woah woah woah, what about Wanda?" Steve asked placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. They looked over at my dear sister's body with the bullet hole burnt into her skull, her eyes still meaningless._

 _"We were in the weird heaven place...Thanos was there and she spoke to him. I started to kinda fade, she didn't come" Peter seemed bewildered and sad all at the same time._

 **Bucky's POV**

My heart shattered at Peter's words...what? How could Wanda not be here! Why wasn't she here? I buried my head in Wanda's lifeless chest feeling the unmanly tears fall onto her beautiful body, the pain struck through my heart at the realisation that I would never see her smile again. I wouldn't hear her musical laughter as her head lulled backwards with her button nose scrunched in amusement, I would never feel her soft hands roam the various scars on my body-asking what they were from even though she could read my mind; she asked because we liked hearing each others voice. It was like a reassurance that we were real, we were there and now without the woman I loved with every fibre of my being...I was lost. I would never get to see her in a white dress or hug our twins as she cooked chilli with a sexy smile. Could I go on? Could I live without her? I knew logically that I wasn't alone, that I had Steve and the rest of my family but god-I needed her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I died, we could be together, forever this time. "Steve" I croaked gripping onto Wanda's unmoving hand, he stared at me with tears streaming down his sympathetic cheeks.

"Bucky I know this is hard, believe me I'm so..." Steve sucked in a sharp breath and broke eye contact-Nat sobbed into his shoulder which sent pain waves through me and Steve.

"I cant live without her Steve. I'm sorry" I griped. Nat shot a look my way shaking her head, it was a shake of denial like she wanted to ignore the fact that our family was crumbling before our eyes. I truly loved them all but I don't think I could carry one; glancing over at Pietro, his face was empty...almost as dead as his twins. He had his lips resting on Shuri's arm which was wrapped around him like a seatbelt.

"Don't worry Barnes, I said till the end of the line" a familiar Sokovian voice retorted in a splutter of coughing. I blinked looking at Wanda who was pale yet her eyes were open and her bullet wound gone.

"W-w...Wanda?" I questioned. Was she real? Was this just a cruel trick that life was playing on me? But here she was, her hand pulsing in mine like electricity through telephone wires; I was alive and a jolting thrill overcame my urges. I took her in my arms spinning her around ecstatically, joy wiped away all my previous emotions. God this woman in my arms was everything, she was my end and my beginning and all I could think of was her and her alone.

"I love you James" she whispered into my ear which shivered in delight at the golden hiss of her raspy voice. I would've definitely missed the effect she had on me. Everyone joined in the hug, refusing to wait for our celebrations to be over. They all cheered and many voices questioned if Wanda was okay, more telling her not to leave us again, another asking what it was like to die.

"I go away for five minutes and you kill a mad titan!" Wanda jostled nudging Sam's arm who just slung an arm around her. Pietro's eyes were sparkling once more, his cheeks flushed, the quirks in his lips upturned in a jovial smile. He had been given a second chance at life now his sister was back, just like we all had-Wanda was the glue that held us together and no one could deny that. If it weren't for her, we probably would've kicked Tony to the curb but Wanda wanted to forgive him and in turn so did we.

"Don't you ever leave me again Witch" I ordered sternly. Wanda smirked kissing me fully on the lips, I tasted her sweet incense and revelled in the desire and liveliness it filled me with. She noticed and repeated the kiss again with a mischievous smile playing on her puffy lips which were pink from all the kissing. We were never ones for massive public displays of affection like Nat and Steve were so for us, this was a big deal and everyone knew that.

"I never left James, I told you-right here" she placed a flat hand on my beating heart which quickened at her meticulous touch, "like a pocket!" she grinned burying her head in my chest. After, she hugged Nat tightly and we all walked, beaten, bruised, broken yet happy into the Wakandan town; telling all the warriors of Wakanda's victory. The warriors cheered, chanting powerfully and the force of the incantations could be felt throughout. T'Challa smiled proudly, crossing his hands over in an X.

"Wakanda Forever!" T'Challa yelled above the noise and everyone repeated after our king...even us. "Mr Strange" T'Challa greeted with a polite yet firm handshake and the wizard smiled thin lipped.

"Doctor" he corrected. T'Challa nodded sufficiently and thanked him for saving Wanda, Peter and Thalia so that our family could be whole again. This was all I ever wanted and needed in my life and now that I had it I want eve sure that I deserved it! "It was my pleasure to save the lives of those who saved so many" the weird wizard replied taking two fingers and moving them in a circles creating orange sparks that lead to some place different.

"Can we do anything in return?" Tony asked breathlessly, "I mean, my baby has an aunt now thanks to you" Tony revealed gesturing to a surprised Wanda. I knew without doubt that Wanda would adore being an auntie to Tony's baby, she would spend time and love with it no doubt and I would enjoy being there too-practicing for our future because now that she was here, I was marrying this woman and having a real little family with her!

"I'm sure ill see you all again" he replied with a knowing smirk that both worried and mused me. "Besides, the world needs the Avengers".

 **THE END**


End file.
